A Little Less Complicated
by DrScout
Summary: Sequel to "It's Complicated" - Read that first! AU Rizzles. A continuation of the lives of Jane, Maura, Alexander, Elizabeth, Madeleine, and Lucille Rizzoli-Isles. Some events of the show adapted to the storyline. Drama, swearing, and sex ahead...
1. Chapter 1

**If you're new to the 'Complicated' world, please note that this is a sequel to "It's Complicated." You'll find that on my profile page.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them. Swearing, drama, and sex ahead…**

This story takes place close to a year after "It's Complicated."

* * *

"Yes, finally!" Frankie exclaimed excitedly as the basketball went through the hoop.

Moving back to defend her brother, Jane taunted him with the current score. "You're still down by 10."

"I'm just letting you win coz you're gettin' older." He shook his head at the lame reason. "Haha… I _will_ beat you someday."

"Uh huh." Jane said as she checked the ball back to him. He dribbled the basketball and she kept her eyes intently on it.

"You beat me in everything. Let me be better at something." Frankie almost whined at his older sister. He made a move to go around her but pulled out and moved away, dribbling the ball again.

Jane laughed at his efforts and stayed on him closely.

Frankie psyched himself up and moved forward again more aggressively. "Alright, alright. Here it is. Game point. Rizzoli, Rizzoli." He commentated as he got closer to the hoop.

Jane tried to goad him into action while keeping a hand on his hip. "Take a shot!"

The bulkier Rizzoli stepped forward and brought the basketball up to take his shot and smacked his sister in the nose in the process.

"Oww shit!" Jane's hands went straight to her face and grabbed at the injured body part.

"Oh! You alright?" Frankie dropped the ball at the sight of blood coming from his older sibling's nose.

"Yeah." Jane held her head up, trying to stop the flow.

"No, no, come on. Let's see it." He tried to move the long fingers out of the way. "Oh damn!" His face fell at her busted nose.

"No, I'm good." Jane tried to convince him but she noticed his worried look. "What?"

He grimaced at the blood covering her lip and hands. "No. That's uh- bad. Come on." He motioned her inside .

Jane reached for her nose again and followed him inside her home. "It's bad?"

"Yeah, let's get you some ice. Hold your head up. C'mon, Alright." He guided her into the kitchen and swatted at her hands when they went back to her face. "Just don't touch. Yeah, that's broken." He winced at the thought of how upset Maura was going to be with them.

"It's broken!?" She was freaking out at what her wife was going to say when she came downstairs.

Frankie held up a towel to her face.

"Ow! God! Why you gotta do that?" The brunette snatched the towel from his grasp and placed it under her nose.

"Janie, you gotta get ice on it. Keep it up. Keep it up." Frankie was in full panic mode.

Jan growled at him. "It's up. Just get something before Maura comes." She commanded him and watched him scramble for the freezer door.

"Ok. Here, here. There you go." Frankie looked towards the stairway in horror and shoved the frozen peas at his sister.

Unaware of the impending trouble, she received the peas and placed them directly on her face. "Thanks." When Jane looked up, Frankie had moved to the other side of the kitchen bench. She gave him a confused look that turned into realisation when her wife came into view. "Uh, hey baby." She tried to remain casual.

"Don't 'hey baby' me, Jane Rizzoli-Isles! What happened?!" The doctor reached for the frozen peas and winced when she saw her wife's nose. "Oh honey… Hairline fracture of the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage. It's not disfiguring." She explained in sympathy and reached for the towel to help clean up the mess.

Before Jane could respond, her mother had made her way into the kitchen and looked at the scene before her. Alexander and Elizabeth in tow.

Eli shrieked at the mess and Alex's face scrunched up in sympathy just like his mother's. "What happened, Mama?!" He asked with concern and a bit of curiosity. Jane was sure he was going to be a doctor like his Mom.

The brunette's nose had stopped bleeding but there was a mess all over her chin and on her white t-shirt. She smiled mischievously at her son who responded with a grin of his own. If his Mama was smiling, everything was ok.

Maura was wiping around Jane's nose carefully to check the full extent of the damage as their two eldest children hovered to the side watching in fascination.

Angela's response was not quite so subtle. "Aah! What happened?! God! How do you always manage to turn Sunday dinner into a circus every week?" She aimed at Jane.

"Me?" The brunette's nasally voice sounded, somewhat offended.

The Italian woman pointed at her daughter and nodded. "Yeah, you."

Frankie placed his hand on his mother's shoulder and claimed responsibility. "I did it."

Jane pointed at her brother. "Yeah, it's his fault."

"Frankie!" Maura turned around with wide upset eyes. Alex and Eli moved their heads from side to side to watch the adults interact, like when watching a tennis match.

"Aww we were jus' playin' ball!" He raised his hands in defence, afraid of his sister-in-law and her protectiveness over her wife and children.

Angela rolled her eyes at this. "Look, I tell you all the time. Don't roughhouse with him!"

Jane rolled her eyes just like her mother and focussed back on her hovering wife. "Can you pop this out for me?"

"Can't you do something safe like yoga?" Maura placed her fingers on either side of Jane's nose. "It might hurt a little, my love."

"Will you kiss it better?" Jane joked, preparing herself for the pain.

Maura smirked and manoeuvred her fingers to put Jane's nose back into place and frowned at the tears that welled in the dark brown eyes.

"Owww fuck!"

"Jane!" Maura scolded but caressed the tanned face at the same time. Alex giggled at the swear word and Eli gave a horrified look that was exactly like Maura's.

The doctor leaned in to kiss the brunette's cheek. "Sorry, darling."

"A little?" Jane scoffed holding her nose. Once the initial pain subsided she grabbed the hips that were pressing against hers and claimed soft lips quickly but Maura pushed her away.

"That's gross, Jay. You have blood all over your lips." She wasn't really fazed but wet the towel she had been using to wipe her own lips and then cleaned the excess blood from under Jane's nose.

"Oh, Janie, some agent named uh, Finch or something like that, he has a bird name… He keeps callin' you."

"Special agent Finn?"

"Mmhmm."

"Did you answer my phone?" At her mother's nod she huffed and snatched it from the older woman. "Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked feistily.

"Jane, don't snatch." Maura reprimanded and pushed the taller woman on the backside towards the stairs. The FBI agent was already returning her teammate's call. "We'll be back in a moment." Maura kept Jane moving up to their room.

Angela raised her eyebrow at them and turned to her silent but smirking son. "Yeah right. They're gonna end up in the shower and wont be back down for at least an hour." The Italian woman laughed at Frankie's disgusted face.

"Yup!" Alex and Eli chimed in, not knowing why their parents would be gone so long but just knew that they did that often. The two older siblings ran outside to play.

"Aww yuck, Ma! I don't wanna know about my sister's sex life!" He stood up and seemed to only just realise how quiet the room was. "Where are the twins?"

"Kate and Andy took them to the movies."

"Oh ok. When can Nina and I borrow them for something fun?"

"They're not a car! You don't borrow your nieces and nephew! Just ask your sister… Or you could ask that beautiful woman to marry you and have some babies of your own" Angela declared but was sidetracked and raised her eyebrows in surprise at her daughter coming back down the stairs in her work suit, her face clean.

"I'll be right there." Jane said as she ended the call. She turned to her brother. "Did you get a call?"

Frankie shook his head. "Nah, I'm not on. Must be important if they're involving the Feds!" He claimed and dodged her fist. "I'll come though." He grabbed his jacket and moved to the front door.

"Wait Jane." Maura called out, racing down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I have no idea how peas ended up in our freezer but take a pack and make sure to ice your nose as much as possible." The honey blonde retrieved a medical ice pack from their freezer and handed it to her wife.

"Thanks babe. Love you." Jane leaned in for a kiss and allowed Maura to deepen it for a moment before pulling away.

"Love you too. Be safe."

"I will. Let's go Francesco!" Jane teased as she left the house.

"C'mon Janie! Why you gotta—" Frankie closed the door and the two remaining women weren't able to hear the rest of the conversation.

* * *

Jane met with Finn and they walked up to the crime scene together. Neither knew anything except that Korsak wanted to wait for Jane to arrive before he let them in.

"Hey Janie." Korsak greeted the tall brunette with a grim smile.

"Hey Korsak, this is special agent Finn Regus. What's goin' on?" Jane questioned, cutting straight to the chase. She knew that BPD homicide had jurisdiction until a case had been made Federal.

"We think that this scene is a copycat of someone you guys have locked up." Korsak explained. "Victim is Dr. Martin Yeager, 34. Wife, Gail, is missing."

"Diamond was too small, so she whacked him and walked out." Finn joked and Jane laughed but felt uneasy about the scenario already.

Vince gave a smile and shook his head. He motioned for them to follow him inside. They entered the house and were confronted with a man taped around the wrists and his throat slit. "We found signs of forced entry. Well-to-do couple. Man is bound and posed. Woman is missing. And… a teacup." Korsak watched Jane's face pale when she saw the teacup on the floor.

"Fuck. Is he out? Is the Surgeon out?" The FBI agent asked angrily.

"He's not out. It's his M.O. That's all." Korsak confirmed. "Sorry Janie. I wanted your unbiased assessment. Looks like Hoyt, right?" He asked.

The brunette's nostrils flared in upset and she nodded. "We put that son of a bitch behind bars. Tell me how this is possible?"

Finn stood there and observed the scene and listened to the conversation between Jane and Vince.

"It's not. I spoke with prison authorities. He's in lockdown."

Finn pointed at the man's neck. "Didn't the Hoyt case have stun gun marks? Right there. Just like Hoyt's victims. Any sick perp could have done this if he watched TV news and read a paper."

Jane folded her arms and breathed deeply. "Yep, except we didn't release this detail… Hoyt's trained an apprentice."

"Look." Korsak pointed at the finding from the CSI tech.

"Semen?" Jane questioned.

"More than likely… Get Kent to send us the results of that asap." Korsak commanded the tech and turned back to Jane. "He raped the wife, made the husband watch."

Jane crossed her arms and sighed heavily. "Just like Hoyt."

* * *

"Dean. I wish I was happier to see you but considering the circumstances…" Jane joked and stood up from her desk to shake her old teammate's hand.

"Really good to see you, Rizzoli." He claimed genuinely. "Unfortunately, I have more bad news." Dean motioned to Harold Shaw's door and she followed. He knocked and turned the handle when he heard the supervisory special agent call out for them to enter.

The grey haired man got up and shook Gabriel's hand. "Dean, nice to see you again. Rizzoli." He greeted his favourite agent. "Have a seat." The three of them sat at the small table to the side of the room. "What have you got, Dean?"

Dean glanced at Jane, slightly concerned at what he had to share. He produced a case folder with some photos. Jane grimaced at the pictures and noted the way in which the men had been killed. "Are we sure Hoyt isn't out?" Her concerned voice raised in worry.

"Yeah Jane. I called Souza-Baranowski Correctional Centre this morning as soon as we heard about the Yeagers. He's still in isolation."

"Jesus." She exclaimed, picking up one of the multiple photos of different soldiers, slumped over with their throats slit. "Coincidence?" Jane aimed the question at Dean.

"Not sure, Jane. These pictures have been on our radar since his trial but we just recently narrowed the killer down as John Stark, a soldier who seems to be mimicking Hoyt in a killing spree during his operations. We haven't been able to get any information on him to tie them together but it's just too damn coincidental."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Dean sighed. "We have no idea where Stark is."

"And you think that this morning's murder was him?" Harold asked, concerned about the psychological state and safety of his favourite agent.

"We don't know for sure but yeah, we think it's him."

Jane stood up and ran her hands through her hair. "This can't be fuckin' happening." A sudden thought occurred to her and she asked in a panic. "When did these murders happen? Before or after Hoyt met me?" She aimed her question at Dean.

"It was before, Jane." He assured her and she visibly relaxed.

"Ok, then we need to hunt this guy down!" Jane declared and started pacing. "We need to get his face out there. He could be anywhere by now."

"You know how it is, Jane." Dean sighed, hating this part of the job. "Gail will probably have to turn up dead before we can figure out anything more."

The brunette slammed her fist down on the table in anger. "Fuck it!" She rubbed her left hand in agitation.

"Alright. Why don't you go home and we can start fresh in the morning, Jane. Dean, I assume you're hanging around?" Harold asked kindly.

"Yeah. I'm staying in the city. I'll see you at 0900. Night Jane."

"See ya, Dean. Bye Harold." Jane said flatly. She walked out of her boss's office and grabbed her jacket and winter coat and left the office.

* * *

Jane entered her home and hung up her coat and put her gun into the safe. She took a deep breath and steeled her face for the sake of her family.

"Hi Janie! You're home early." Angela called out from the kitchen.

"Hi Mama!" Lucille greeted with a big smile and waved her messy hands.

"Hi!" Madeleine welcomed her Mama in much the same manner.

The Rizzoli matriarch was rolling out cookie dough and swatting playfully at the little fingers trying to steal pieces of it from their perch on the other side of the counter.

"Hey Ma. Hi my little chipmunks!" The twins' mischievous faces instantly brightened her afternoon. She gave them both a kiss on top of their dark haired heads and dodged their dough covered hands. "I'm gonna go change."

"Ok bella. Maura is still sleepin' so try not to wake her. The other two are at swimming squad with Frankie and Nina."

Jane smiled at the mention of her wife. The doctor had gotten home just as she was leaving for work. Knowing the honey blonde, she had probably stayed awake until the kids left for school and then had gone to bed.

"Thanks Ma. I'll be back down in a bit." Jane took the stairs two at a time and opened her bedroom door and closed it quietly. It still wasn't quiet enough and caused the smaller sleeping woman to stir.

Hazel eyes blinked open and frowned. "Mmm." She groaned as she stretched. "What time is it?" She asked, worried that she had slept too late.

Jane threw her jacket over the armchair and sat on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on the doctor's hip. "It's only 3:30, sweetheart." The brunette leaned down to kiss her wife softly, reverently. Jane held on a little tighter than normal.

"What's wrong?" Maura breathed out after the long kiss. She knew that embrace and what it signalled. She knew her wife intimately.

"Not now." Jane whispered and kept her forehead against her wife's collarbone.

Maura wrapped her arms around the long neck and held firmly. She knew that Jane would talk when she was ready. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long.

Jane shifted in the smaller woman's arms and laid alongside her, on top of the covers. She laid her curly haired head on ample cleavage and kissed the swell of a silk encased breast tenderly. She smirked as the nipple responded and moved her mouth to encase it with her lips.

"Ohh." Maura's hands gathered dark locks in her hands as her body received the wanted attention. She moved her hands to the front of Jane's shirt and pulled at the buttons.

The FBI agent laughed at the desperate need that Maura was displaying and chuckled at the pout when she got up from the bed. She watched her wife's face morph from disappointment to excitement and arousal when she unbuttoned her shirt and took off her shoes, pants, and underwear.

The taller woman pulled back the duvet and straddled the honey blonde. Jane grasped the doctor's hands and brought them up above Maura's head, holding them there loosely as she pressed their bodies close together.

"I love you so fuckin' much." Jane declared before dominating her wife's mouth somewhat aggressively. She needed to feel in control and Maura happily relinquished that.

"Mmm, Jane. I want you." The doctor panted, thrusting her hips up to try and find some sort of contact. She mewled in frustration and Jane chuckled.

"Tell me again." The taller woman husked as she kissed and sucked her way down Maura's neck to her chest.

"I want you." Maura breathlessly stated, straining her body upward when the contact lessened.

Jane let go of the blonde's arms and ran her hands down the gorgeous body underneath her. Maura kept her arms in place, grasping the headboard, and closing her eyes at the pleasure her body was receiving.

"Again." Jane demanded as she pushed the silk slip up over smooth hips and exposed the flat stomach that her wife worked hard to keep after four children. She placed kisses all over it and worked her way down to Maura's pelvis.

"Oh Jane! I- I want you. Just- you. Ohhhh." The smaller woman groaned when Jane's tongue made contact with her core.

"Mine." Jane growled as she sucked and nipped gently over her wife's lacy underwear.

"Yours… All yours." Maura confirmed and lost control, grabbing at the head between her legs. The mouth disappeared and she cried out. "Noo!" The doctor let go of the curly hair and placed her hands back on the headboard.

Jane crawled back up the petite body with a seductive and mischievous grin. She sucked her wife's collarbone until she marked her and drew a long moan from her wife. "Tell me what you want." The brunette voiced, wanting to hear what Maura wanted her to do.

The honey blonde opened her eyes and moved her legs to wrap around slim hips. "I want to come." She begged.

Jane closed her eyes at the rush of adrenalin those words produced. She opened obsidian eyes and latched onto the soft neck, moving one hand to stroke a sensitive nipple. The brunette smirked into her wife's neck as she cried out in pleasure at the sensation.

"How?" Jane teased, grinding her hips into Maura's and began a slow rhythm. "How do you want to come, baby?"

"You— inside me." The doctor was so turned on that she didn't care she was being inarticulate. She knew the important words her wife wanted to hear. Maura groaned when her underwear disappeared and two fingers entered her.

"Damn Maur. You're soaked." Jane pumped in and out and let her thumb tease her wife's clit. She leaned down to kiss swollen lips. Maura's tongue met hers in an erotic dance and she straddled a shorter leg and ground down on it, ready to make herself fall over the edge with the doctor.

"Mmmm… Jaaayy." Maura thrashed about, pushing herself harder onto those talented fingers that reached up to meet the sensitive spot inside of her. Forgetting to hold onto the headboard, Maura wrapped one arm tightly around Jane's neck, pressing them flush together, and her other hand held onto a strong bicep. Maura looked into Jane's eyes as their kiss ended, before another began. "Love— you— uhhnn, ooh yes, baby. Fuuck me." Maura pleaded in a desperate whisper.

"Oh god." Jane thrust her hips once more and came with those words, still moving her fingers inside of her wife. Maura rode them as her orgasm began and yelled out in satisfaction as she fell over the edge.

Energy spent, Jane put more of her weight on the smaller woman and giggled.

Maura ran her hands over the sweaty back and giggled along with her lover even though she had no idea what Jane was laughing at.

"What's funny?" Maura asked once she caught her breath.

"You were pretty loud." Jane chuckled and lifted her head to place a kiss to a slightly sticky neck. She couldn't help but suck the pulse point that was still beating faster than normal. She began moving her hips again.

"Mmm, was I?" Maura asked without a care in the world and met the thrusts, moaning at the slippery sensation. "God, you feel so good JJ." Her hands wandered all over the muscular back.

"Yeah, babe. It was _really_ hot but we were probably heard… Ma's downstairs with the twins." Jane laughed from embarrassment and felt Maura go still.

"Oh no." Maura exclaimed somewhat self-conscious.

"Aww, don't stop." Jane tried to keep up the pace but the doctor wasn't into it anymore.

"Jane! Why didn't you tell me to be quiet?!" Maura smacked her wife playfully on the shoulder and then groaned when her earlobe was pulled into a hot wet mouth.

"Coz then I woulda got zero orgasms instead of an incredible one." The FBI agent grinned mischievously at the blonde and rolled off. "Besides, we have four children! You should know better." She winked and entered the ensuite. "Wanna try again in the shower? Not much noise escapes that room." Jane stuck her head back out and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Maura bit her bottom lip for a moment and then jumped out of bed, practically running into the bathroom to join her wife.

* * *

"Jesus!" Jane sat up, sweating. Another Hoyt nightmare had woken her and she rubbed her palms in agitation. She had formed the terrible habit and it was now a stress response that helped to calm her.

"Nightmare, sweetheart?" Maura rolled over and placed her hand on the quivering thigh.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I'm so sweaty though. Gonna shower." Jane grunted out and was stopped but her wife's arm wrapping around her leg.

"No, Jay. Just lay back down. If you shower, you'll never go back to sleep and you need to sleep." The doctor begged and Jane obliged.

The tall woman laid back down and pulled the sheet back up over their bodies. "K... Maur, will you hold me?" Jane whispered, hating how pathetic she sounded.

"Of course, my love." Maura shifted to lay on her back and pulled the brunette to her. Jane wrapped herself around the honey blonde and laid her head on her chest. She was relaxed enough but she didn't quite get back to sleep before the doctor's pager sounded an hour later.

* * *

I didn't really ease back in, did I?!

Motivate me, friends! Reviews definitely help ;p


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to do my best to update regularly... Bare with me as I try and navigate a heavy work schedule, family, and writing. It truly do love doing this!

Let's get this Hoyt mess cleaned up, shall we? You'll recognise some dialogue adapted from the show :)

* * *

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Jane?" Dean asked as he and his old teammate strode towards the correctional facility that housed Charles Hoyt.

"It'll be fine." Jane said firmly, leaving no room for him to argue.

The pair flashed their badges and logged their visit into the prison database.

Jane and Gabriel stood next to each other with their arms crossed in the visitor's section of the prison, waiting for the guards to bring Hoyt out.

When the skinny, grey haired man appeared, hands behind his back and two guards escorting him, Jane tensed.

Charles Hoyt smiled sickeningly up at the brunette. "Jane, how lovely to see you. Haven't seen you since the trial."

Jane pointed at the chair across the table in front of her. "Get his ass in the chair." She commanded the guards and they obeyed without a problem. She sat down opposite him and Dean stayed to her left.

Hoyt sniffed the air. "Ah. I like that scent. The smell of lavender… and fear."

Jane ignored him. "See one. Do one. Teach one. That's what they taught you in medical school. Who did you teach, Hoyt?" She asked sternly, not wanting to put up with his psychological bullshit.

"I dropped out, Jane. I mean, you know that." He replied calmly.

"You were kicked out… For fondling a corpse." Jane corrected him.

Hoyt chuckled but his expression relayed that he was anything but amused. "That's very good, Jane. You've learned how to irritate me…" He looked at her hands resting on the table. "I want to see them. Hands are so useful… Dexterous. And yours played the piano. Do they still work?"

Unnerved at the private knowledge he seemed to have of her, she shrugged nonchalantly and raised them for him to see. The scars were there but they had healed well and she had almost full motion back in them. "Good as new. So your turn. You trained somebody, didn't you?" The FBI agent dropped her hands back to the table.

Hoyt ignored her question. "I love your neck. It's so beautiful. And your breasts. Very firm."

Jane was getting pissed off now but did her best not to show it. "Answer the question."

He ignored her again. "Tell me, Jane, what would you like to do to me?"

The tall woman smirked at this question. It was easy to answer. "I'd like to get my gun… and put it in your mouth and pull the trigger."

The grey haired man frowned and shook his head in disappointment. "Oh, no, no, no. It is so much better slowly, to take your time. You know, all my life I've been meticulous... about finishing what I start. And that bothers me because I haven't finished what I started with you."

"And you won't, you sick scumbag." Jane stood up, knowing they weren't going to get anywhere with Hoyt today.

He got a little upset at her dismissal and tried to keep her talking. "Do you dream about me, Jane? Because I dream about you."

Jane turned back to him and gave him a nonplussed look. "I don't even think about you. But I tell you what, I'll visit you every day if you tell me who your friend is. Who killed Dr. Yeager, and where's his wife?" She tried one more time.

Hoyt sighed and looked towards the clock on the wall. "I see that our time's up."

Jane tried one more tactic. "I do dream about you." She stated evenly.

Hoyt's interest was piqued. "Am I ever your lover?"

Dean interrupted and stepped forward angrily. "That's enough, you son of a bitch! That's enough!"

"Alright, alright. But you're right, Jane… I should play fair." He smiled evilly at her. "My friend is out there. Enjoy him. Because he'll enjoy you… and your hot little wife." He whispered the last part out and felt complete satisfaction as Jane's face morphed into one of rage.

"You fuckin'—" She stepped forward, intent on doing damage.

"Jane!" Dean grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back. "Don't let him win." She shrugged his hands off and collected herself.

Jane gave the psychopath a smile of her own. "You wont win, Hoyt. We're gonna find your friend and you're goin' back to isolation. Get him outta here!" She barked at the guards and they obliged her command once again.

* * *

Jane rolled restlessly and unwrapped her arm from her wife's body, unable to sleep.

She smiled at the adorable little grumble that Maura gave at the loss of contact. "Noo, stay." The doctor reached for the warm body as Jane got out of bed.

"Shh baby, go back to sleep." Jane went downstairs to make herself some of Maura's chamomile tea. Apparently it helped to relax the mind.

As the tall woman took her first sip, her phone buzzed on the counter, signalling an incoming call from Korsak.

"Rizzoli."

"Janie, they found Gail Yeager." He informed her, upset.

"Damn." She whispered. "Send me the details. I'll be right there."

The FBI agent went back upstairs to her room and dressed quickly. She leaned over Maura and gently caressed her face. "Maur?"

"Mmmm?" The honey blonde slowly rolled onto her back and blinked open tired eyes. "You get a call?"

"Yeah." Jane leaned down to kiss the doctor. "I'll be back later. Love you." She kissed her once more and got up to leave.

"Love you." Maura's delayed sleepy response sounded as the brunette stepped out of the room.

* * *

Once Kent had completed Gail Yeager's autopsy he gave the results to the waiting FBI agents.

Finn and Lucy had joined them to help but were still trying to catch up with knowledge about the case.

"So, all the same signs as if Hoyt himself had done it. I really wish we could figure out how to find this guy." Dean exclaimed frustrated.

"I uh, discovered some carpet fibre on the victim's body. It might help. I'll let you know as soon as possible." Kent informed them and left the BRIC.

"Guys, Hoyt didn't meet his apprentice in prison. Or medical school. All eighty classmates are clean—" Nina was interrupted by Jane's phone buzzing.

"Rizzoli."

Harold sighed heavily into the phone. "Jane… Hoyt's out."

Jane stood abruptly. "What?!" She grabbed her jacket off the chair.

"He escaped during yard time."

"How the fuck did that happen?!" She yelled and everyone at BPD was waiting silently to find out what the call was about.

"We aren't sure yet but he obviously had help."

"Jesus! I gotta get home." She hung up and addressed Finn. "Get our best guys on my kids, my wife, and my house!" She ordered. "Hoyt escaped!" Jane let the room know as she put her jacket on and practically ran for the elevator. A sense of deja vu washed over her from only months ago when she feared for her family's safety.

* * *

Knowing that the kids were at a high security school and Finn had organised their protection detail to watch them right away, Jane drove to Brigham and Women's hospital to see Maura.

The brunette smiled politely at a few familiar faces and went to the Maternity Ward's reception desk. "Hey Claire, is Maura in her office?"

"Hi Jane, let me check." The strawberry blonde receptionist lifted the phone to her ear and waited. "Hi Dr Isles, your wife is here to see you. Ok, will do." She hung up and smiled at Jane. "You can go in. You know where it is."

"Thanks." Jane said and walked down the hall to her wife's office door. She had just been moved into her own space next door to Dr Moran. She had been like a little kid at Christmas when she received the news.

"Jay." Maura gave the taller woman a full dimpled smile as she entered her office. The honey blonde stood up and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Jane's hands found purchase on the doctor's hips and she deepened their kiss. "Hey beautiful."

Maura frowned when their kiss ended and she got a look at the FBI agent's face. "Darling, when was the last time you slept properly?"

Jane didn't let go but lifted her face to the ceiling and tried to think. "I dunno, Maur." She answered honestly. "How long can a person go without sleeping?"

"Hallucinations begin by day four... followed by slurred speech, short attention span and death." The doctor informed her wife, worried. She reached her hands up to caress the tired face.

"You're better than Wikipedia." Jane smirked and ran her hands up Maura's back and down again.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Wikipedia is frequently incorrect. Very little is rigorously peer-reviewed." She kissed the brunette's jaw and let go to sit on her couch. "What's going on, my love." Maura patted next to her on the two seater and allowed her hand to be encased in two warmer ones as Jane sat next to her.

"The Hoyt case is open again. He's out, Maura." Jane told Maura and watched the horror cross the doctor's face.

"Oh no, Jane. Are you safe?" Those hazel eyes were almost pleading for Jane to just say yes but she couldn't lie about this. The question caused the brunette to almost sob at the kindness and selflessness of her wife.

Jane just shook her head in the negative and Maura gathered her up into her small but strong arms. "What do we need to do?"

Jane cleared the emotion from her throat and sat up a little to look into the concerned face. She placed her hand on the soft cheek and caressed Maura's face with her thumb. "I want you and the kids to get out of the city. Go to your parent's place in New York. Just until we find—"

"No-" Maura started to protest. Jane's finger on her lip silenced her.

"Please baby?" Jane held Maura's face in her hands and begged desperately. "Please, just for a few days. I know we'll get him. I can't- I just can't worry about you and the kids and focus on this case."

"And who is going to look after you?!" Maura asked, her voice raising with worry.

"I'll have Dean stay over, ok?" Jane compromised.

"Fine but if I am away from you for my thirtieth birthday next week, you're going to have to take me to Paris to make up for it." Maura relented with a pout but only for the sake of their children's safety.

"I promise I'll make it up to you if I miss it." Jane hung her head shamefully. "I'm so sorry, Maura."

"Don't you dare, Jane." The doctor demanded exasperatedly. Jane lifted her teary eyes to look at her wife and Maura continued as she knelt down in front of the lanky brunette. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. It's awful that this psychopath has fixated himself on you but that's not your fault. Please sweetheart, don't go there." Maura wiped the tears away and kissed Jane before standing up and holding out her hand.

Maura gathered her things and let her boss know about the emergency situation. The older doctor was more than understanding and gave the honey blonde the rest of the week off.

* * *

The couple collected their kids from school and took them straight home to pack a bag.

"Mama, why do I have to miss the first week of school?" Eli whined. She was the only one of her siblings that had a problem with leaving school for a few days.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know it's a kinda weird time to go." Jane apologised without giving a reason. There was no way her almost eleven year old daughter was going to buy it.

Thank god for Maura and her ability to deflect. "We are going in time to see the New York Renaissance Faire!" The honey blonde exclaimed excitedly. Eli's eyes lit up at the mention and she seemed satisfied.

Alex groaned in Jane-like fashion and so the twins copied him. Jane laughed at their antics, knowing she would be feeling the same if she was going too. She felt the need to warn them about their attitudes though. "Please be kind to Mommy, my nuggets. You will all get to do something fun, ok?" She glanced in the rearview mirror and made eye contact with them all.

Madeleine frowned. "Aren't ya comin' with us, Mama?" Looking and sounding exactly like her, dark curly hair and dark eyes, accompanied by the classic Rizzoli whine.

"Aww munchkin, I'm sorry but I gotta big case at the moment and I can't leave town."

Alexander scoffed.

"What's that noise for, buddy?" She asked the twelve year old. He was growing up so fast. This was his last year of elementary school and he was getting smarter by the day.

"It's ironic that you gotta stay in Boston and we are goin' to New York when it used to be the other way 'round." Alex laughed at the absurdity and Eli joined him, seeing the funny side of it.

"What does ironic mean?" Lucille asked and they all looked at Maura to answer.

The doctor lifted an eyebrow and shook her head with a smile. "Irony is the expression of one's meaning by using language that signifies the opposite, typically for humorous effect."

Lucille's eyes opened wide and she made a hand motion over her head to signify that she didn't get it. "Ookaay." Her and Maddie giggled at each other in the very back seats of the Land Rover.

As soon as they got home, Jane and Maura hustled the children into their rooms to pack and they were back out the door in twenty minutes.

Jane then drove her family to the airport, giving them all a tight hug and kiss. Kate and her mother met them there to accompany Maura and had promised to look after them. Jane laughed at this. If she was a psychopath, she wouldn't want to mess with Angela Rizzoli.

* * *

The FBI agents and Homicide detectives stood around the BPD BRIC going over the newer evidence.

"Lab identified the carpet we found on the victim. It's called Antron. Navy blue carpet. From a car." Lucy informed them as she read the report.

"Navy blue's a popular colour. Two million vehicles with this type of carpet fibre." Finn noted.

"Swell." Was Jane's sarcastic response.

"You want coffee?" Korsak asked the team.

The tall brunette was the only one to nod. "I take three sugars." Jane let him know.

His shocked face was comical and she knew she was going to get a lecture. "For Christ's sake, since when?"

"Since, I don't know. Since for a while. Since I haven't been able to sleep from this asshole targeting me." She folded her arms and dared him to challenge her.

He raised his hands in submission. "Alright. But I'm tellin' your wife." He joked and she scoffed at him.

"What about the semen we found?" Lucy asked Nina.

"No hits."

"How is that possible?" The short, dark haired woman asked incredulously.

Dean answered. "Easy. Stark's not in CODIS. Ran the prints we had too. Nothing… Just like we thought, he's a ghost."

Korsak handed Jane her coffee and ran his hand thoughtfully over his face. He directed his question to Dean. "You ever heard of sheep dipping?"

"No." The FBI agent answered, interested in what the older man was thinking.

"It's when the CIA borrows a soldier for a black-ops mission. Green Berets were sheep-dipped. Their identities wiped from databases... so they wouldn't be recognised as American military." Korsak briefed them on his knowledge.

Dean smiled at the information. Now they were getting somewhere. "So, you think our apprentice was a Green Beret working for the CIA?

"Maybe… I mean, we know he was a soldier on these tours but we don't know anything else about his history. It makes some sense, right?" Korsak affirmed.

Jane's eyes widened suddenly. "Yeah, that's it! That's the connection."

Everyone in the room looked at her, waiting for her mouth to conclude what her mind already had.

"What?" Finn asked, excited at what seemed to be a break in their case.

"I remember on Hoyt's file that he used an assumed name to get into a combat medic training program at Fort Stewart. Maybe they met there?" Jane directed her question to Dean. They were the most knowledgeable about the details of the case.

He nodded, piecing it together in his mind too. "Yeah, that's worth a shot. I'll call Fort Stewart and cross-reference Hoyt's records. We'll nail both these sons of bitches." He pulled out his phone, excitedly.

As Dean began his conversation, Jane's phone buzzed and Frankie's face filled the screen. She hadn't even realised he wasn't there. He should have been.

"Hey Frankie."

"Janie, I'm uh- at your house." He told her nervously.

"What? Why?!"

"We got a call. They've been in here."

"Fuck… I'll be right there." Jane sighed, relieved that she had made Maura and the kids go to New York. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to them. "I gotta go guys. Someone broke into our house."

"Oh shit. You need one of us to come with you?" Finn asked, concerned about his teammate.

"Nah, Frankie's there. I'll be back later." Jane waved them off and dragged her feet to her car. This day was not panning out to be a great one.

* * *

Jane pulled up outside of her house to three police cars and an ambulance. She entered her home and winced at the mess in the kitchen, dining room, and living room. "Damn, they trashed it. Fuckin' bastards." She growled angrily and spoke to a uniformed officer.

"I'm sorry, Janie. It's only these three rooms." Frankie informed her as he descended the stairs. The tall woman frowned when she realised her brother was in his uniform.

"Why are you working the beat?"

He smirked at the question. "I uh, lost a bet so I'm on call for today."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Alright, loser. You check our rooms?"

"Yeah, nothin' looked disturbed but you'll be able to tell better than me if anythin' is missin'."

"Alright, I'll take a look. You guys can probably go." She waved off his protest. "I'll stay in a hotel tonight and get the place professionally cleaned tomorrow." The brunette watched as CSI techs did their thing in her kitchen.

"Ok. Let me know if you need anything."

"K." Jane answered her ringing cell phone. It was Dean. "Yeah?"

"Jane, I got good news! You were right. Called in a favour and got records from Fort Stewart. Our apprentice is definitely Special Forces officer, John Stark... 32. He did three tours in Afghanistan as part of a direct action force."

"What unit was he assigned to?"

"Six-one-eight, medical care specialists. Same as Hoyt. He has an address in Western Mass. I'm already sending units." Dean informed her, happily.

"Okay, text me the address. I'll get there as soon as I can. My place is trashed."

"Damn Jane. No need for you to come out. I'll call you when we're done."

Jane ended the call and frowned as she watched a paramedic approach her.

"Uh, special agent Rizzoli?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah." Her husky voice confirmed.

"Dr. Drake asked if you'd ID the body."

"What body?" Jane looked at the man, horrified.

"Sorry, thought you knew. Your neighbour. Young female, early 20s?"

"Marisa? Oh, God, no." The brunette's hands flew to her mouth at the thought of their new young neighbour being caught in the crosshairs of this case. She had only just had a conversation with the law student a few days ago.

Jane followed the paramedic to the back of the ambulance and leaned over the body bag, unzipping it with apprehension. Her face contorted to disbelief and fear when Charles Hoyt's creepy smile stared back at her.

"Hello, Jane." The grey haired psychopath greeted the agent with a stun gun to the chest. As she fell backwards from the force, Stark caught her and injected her with a syringe. Jane's body fell limp to the ground.

* * *

The FBI agent slowly regained consciousness and barely had a moment to process where the hell she was and what had happened when Hoyt's face swam into view. She groaned as she realised her wrists and feet were zip tied. She shifted her body around to see if her gun was still in its holster.

"So nice to see you, Jane. You looking for this?" He waved her gun at her. "You know, your problem is that your heart rules your head." Hoyt sighed dramatically and smirked as Jane's distressed face changed to anger.

"Where's your little helper?" Jane growled out.

Unfazed by her aggression, Hoyt answered calmly. "He's getting ready for our final game. And I'm so happy to finish what we started." He placed her gun down and pulled out a scalpel.

Jane whimpered at the memory of the pain those instruments had caused her. He moved closer and gave her neck a slight cut, enough to draw a small amount of blood and scare her.

"Hoyt?" Stark's voice sounded from outside of the vehicle. Hoyt opened the door to see his apprentice. Jane looked out and realised that they had left her home and were in an isolated area. She had no idea how much time had passed but it was dark outside.

As soon as Hoyt and Stark were out of sight, Jane got up on her knees searching frantically for her gun.

It wasn't there.

Finding a roadside emergency kit, Jane rummaged through it and found a road flare. When the sound of feet on gravel got closer and Hoyt's sinister voice called out to her, she rushed to put the kit away and hid the lit flare in her hands.

"Oh, Jane. You miss me?" Hoyt picked up his scalpel and taser and powered it up. He frowned at the smoke coming from her slumped over form.

Before he could figure out what was going on, she lifted her upper half and shoved the road flare in his eye. He screamed and grabbed at his face and Jane caught the falling taser, zapping him in the chest. Hoyt fell backwards out of the van and Jane rolled out after him, keeping the taser on him until it ran out of charge. Stark came running over to them

Jane grunted as she tried to charge the taser up again. "Come on. Charge, damn it. Charge."

Stark leaned over his idol's body. "Dr. Hoyt! Dr. Hoyt?!" Hoyt groaned and Stark pulled his gun out, ready to shoot Jane.

The FBI agent threw herself at him and tased him before he got a shot in. His gun fell to the ground and she picked it up, shooting him in the chest twice as he tried to get up, reaching for her.

Shooting her ties at her feet, she ran back over to a groaning Hoyt and stood on both of his wrists as he reached for his scalpel on the ground. She aimed at his face and he smiled knowingly at her. Angling her shot, Jane let a bullet fire into his hands and watched him scream in agony. The bullet tore through the back of one hand and into the palm of the other.

"We match." Jane claimed coldly and lowered her gun.

The brunette cut her hands free and found a roll of duct tape in the van. Once Hoyt was bound and she confirmed that Stark was dead, she called Dean. It was over.

* * *

Dean made his way over to Jane who was sitting on the back of the ambulance, getting treatment for her taser burns and cut. "Hey, you ok?."

"Yeah, tasers hurt but not as much as scalpels." Jane joked and rubbed at the bandage on her chest. "Maura's gonna kill me." She hung her head and laughed.

"Doubt it. That woman hasn't got an angry bone in her body." Dean smiled back at her, aware that Maura would definitely not kill her wife but would probably fuss over her for way longer than necessary.

"That's true. She's so goddamn patient, it's not normal." Jane joked and they both chuckled.

"Alright, your brother is here to take you home. I've got the rest of this covered. You did good, Jay." Dean used the nickname that only her closet family and friends ever used. He deserved to.

"Thanks Dean. I've missed workin' with ya."

"Me too, Rizzoli." He winked and walked in the direction of the police car that was waiting for him.

* * *

Jane entered her trashed house and closed her eyes at the hassle of having to clean it right now. She trudged up the stairs and got in the shower.

Frankie had called Maura before Jane had a chance to stop him and the honey blonde had boarded the next flight, leaving her mother, Kate, and their four children in New York to come home in two days as planned.

"JANE?!" The brunette heard her wife's frantic yell as she just finished redressing her wounds after a hot shower.

"Up here, babe." Jane yelled out and only just got her underwear on before Maura came racing into the room.

"Oh Jane!" The doctor's arms wrapped around her tightly and her nose buried itself into the uninjured side of Jane's neck. Jane held her as the smaller woman trembled. Maura moved back slightly to assess the tall body. Her eyes covered every inch and then her hands joined in. "Frankie called and told me you had been kidnapped and attacked!" Maura was practically panting, unable to believe what had happened.

Jane halted the probing fingers and held the smaller hands in her own. "I'm fine."

Maura's eyes settled on the bandage patch on Jane's neck and chest. "You're not fine!" She argued and pulled her hands free. "What happened?" The doctor's hand gently ran over the covered injuries.

"Taser." Jane pointed to her chest. "Scalpel." She pointed to her neck.

"Why aren't you in hospital?!" Maura couldn't believe that her wife was standing there and not admitted to hospital.

"It's really not that bad, Maur. The paramedic checked it all out and said I could go home." Jane looked into disturbed hazel eyes and knew that Maura still wasn't convinced. "I promise, baby. I'm just tired and wanna go to bed."

Sighing in defeat, Maura nodded. "Ok… I'll call a cleaning service first thing in the morning for downstairs." The doctor reluctantly let go of the muscular body with a kiss to Jane's collarbone. "I'll just shower and then join you."

"Ok beautiful." Jane laid down and didn't even stir when her wife slipped in next to her, the smaller body wrapping itself around the taller one.

* * *

A bit dramatic but hopefully not too painful for you all!

Send some love my way! Love = reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I'm a bit slower at updating this time around! Here is some family fluff and a bit of drama to make up for the time between updates.

* * *

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Jane yelled from the bottom of the stairs to her children.

"Jane, please don't yell!" Maura's raised voice sounded from the kitchen.

The FBI agent glanced over at her stressed out wife. She didn't know exactly what was upsetting her but she had been this way for a few days. The couple had barely five minutes together since the Hoyt incident and it was weighing heavily on them but it was ore than that. Jane was determined to figure it out.

The brunette had been putting in overtime to finish the paperwork on the recent case. She needed to compensate for the day off she had requested to celebrate Maura's thirtieth birthday in just a few days.

Jane ascended the stairs and opened the door to Elizabeth's bedroom. The young girl had her headphones in and was nodding her head in time with her music as she read her book.

"Eli?" The mini version of Maura looked up and smiled at her Mama.

"Is it time to go?" Eli asked, excited about her first day back at school.

"Yeah sweetie. Can you get Alex?"

"Sure Mama." The honey blonde young girl grabbed her backpack and went to let her brother know they were leaving.

Jane opened the door to the twins' room and was hit in the face with a soft basketball. "Ow!" She exclaimed and looked incredulously at her laughing daughters. "That's funny, huh?" She jokingly growled at them and lunged for the closest to the door.

Lucille squealed and Maddie ran at the long legs and attempted to tackle her Mama.

"Jane! You need to get going. The children are going to be late. You'll ruin your new suit jacket doing that!" Maura reprimanded the brunette and then turned back in a huff.

The three Rizzoli-Isles' left in the room all looked at each other with a grimace.

"Ok tiny mites. You heard Mommy, we gotta go." Jane declared and motioned for the girls to grab their bags.

Jane instructed her children to get into the Land Rover and pulled her gun and badge out of the safe. Holstering her weapon and clipping on her badge, she cautiously approached the impeccably dressed woman cleaning the kitchen bench.

"Maura?" Jane smiled softly when her frustrated wife stopped her task and looked up at her, eyebrow raised in question. "Uh, I'm going." The FBI agent stated the obvious.

"Ok, bye." Maura went back to cleaning with a little less enthusiasm.

Jane sighed heavily and took a few steps closer to the smaller woman, reaching for her waist from behind.

"Jane, you need to g-"

"I need a kiss goodbye." The FBI agent interrupted the doctor and pulled at her hips, turning her around.

"You don't _need_ a kiss- mmmph." The honey blonde was silenced by the taller woman's lips claiming hers. It didn't take long for Maura to relax into the physical contact and wrap her arms around muscular shoulders. Jane tightened her hold and deepened their kiss.

After giving Maura a thorough goodbye, Jane pulled back slightly and frowned. "I always need a goodbye kiss, baby. When I get home tonight, I wanna talk about what has you so upset." She looked into hazel eyes with concern.

The doctor frowned in response. "I- it's— Alright, we can talk then." She sighed in acceptance. Maura leaned in for one more kiss and assured her wife. "It's not you, darling. I'm sorry I was so cranky with you this morning."

"Thanks beautiful. I know you love me. I'll see you tonight." One more kiss and Jane left to take the kids for their first day of school for the year.

Maura sighed deeply again, not sure exactly how to tell Jane why she was so agitated at the moment. She finished cleaning the kitchen and picked up her bag, locked the front door, and got into her Mercedes. She wished that a day at work would distract her from her current turmoil but it seemed to be the main cause of her stress at the moment. She needed to talk to Vanessa.

* * *

The couple didn't get to talk later that night because a woman came into the CARE clinic five minutes before Maura's shift finished and the doctor had stayed with the domestic violence victim late into the evening to tend to her injuries. It was one of the more severe cases she had dealt with in a while and it emotionally drained her.

Maura was able to have a chat with her boss, Vanessa. She really liked the older woman and they had formed a deep friendship over the last two years of her fellowship.

The Australian doctor had helped Maura simplify her thoughts and feelings. She was burnt out. The mother of four gave her everything to her job. She gave everything to her parenting. And, she gave everything to being a wife. She never had time to herself anymore and her emotional and mental self-care was waning.

The whole conversation led to the two women discussing their desires to move away from full time OBGYN responsibilities with the Domestic Violence Victims on top of that. They both wanted to work more with the DMVs. They joked about changing the CARE clinic into a full-time safe house and help centre that they could both co-run and use as a base for research. It sounded like a dream to Maura but a seed was planted and she couldn't shake the thought of having her own clinic one day. Hopefully soon.

* * *

Jane untied the blindfold from her wife's face and let it fall away with a huge grin. "Happy thirtieth birthday, sweetheart." She whispered into the smaller woman's ear and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Happy birthday, Mommy!" A chorus of children's voices chimed in.

The honey blonde gasped in wonder and her hands flew up to her mouth. "Oh my god, Jay!" She spun around to plant a huge kiss on her wife's lips and then let go just as quickly to scoop up her birthday present.

The children all laughed excitedly, desperate to get their hands on their mother's present too.

"Oh Jane. He's adorable!" Maura cooed at the tiny reptile in her hands.

"Mommy, we wanna see please!" Lu begged and pulled at her mother's arm to get a better look.

The doctor held her hands out and the kids crowded around to look at their new pet.

"What are you going to call him, Mom?" Eli asked, staring at the tortoise in wonder.

"I think I will call him Bass." Maura declared with certainty.

Jane quirked an eyebrow up in curiosity. "Bass?"

"Like William M. Bass." The doctor stated as though Jane would just naturally know who that was.

Jane's other eyebrow raised to join the first. "An old boyfriend?" Jane teased and Eli giggled at the joke.

Maura rolled her eyes and looked affectionately at her unusual gift. "No, William M. Bass was a forensic anthropologist that founded the famous body farm."

"Right, that guy." Jane sarcastically responded.

"He's perfect, my love. Thank you." Maura gushed and turned to kiss Jane again in gratitude.

"Ewww." Maddie and Lucille joked and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Mom, can we put Bass in his tank and feed him?" Her son pleaded, his light brown eyes begging for her to say yes.

"Of course, darling. If I hand him to you, you have to be very careful, ok?"

"Ok." He said excitedly and held out his hands. He walked Bass over to the tank and placed the tortoise down carefully. "What can we feed him?"

"There should be some strawberries in the refrigerator." The doctor suggested. "Eli, could you get those please?"

The young girl nodded and retrieved the fruit.

The wonder of their new pet lasted about twenty minutes as they watched him eat very slowly. The twins got bored first, then Alex, and then Eli. All four siblings were outside, enjoying the mid-morning sun.

"I got you a few other things but I'll save them for later." Jane stated as she placed her hands on her wife's hips and nuzzled the back of her neck. "I made reservations for tonight at Mistral."

Maura spun around in Jane's arms and reached her hands up to tangle in the curls at Jane's nape. "Just us?" The doctor asked excitedly.

"Uh huh." Jane responded and pulled Maura flush against her. "Then after that, I'm gonna bring you home and make love to you for hours and you can be as loud as you want coz the kids are staying at Carmela's." Jane whispered against soft lips that parted in anticipation. The brunette didn't disappoint and claimed them possessively.

"Ahem." Kate cleared her throat and smirked at the couple when their lips broke apart reluctantly.

"Hi Kate." Maura greeted.

"Happy birthday old lady!" The stocky brunette teased and the trio laughed.

"Ha. How old are you now? Forty two?" Jane teased back.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me." She groaned.

Maura let go of her wife and walked back into the kitchen to put the kettle on. "Forty two and unmarried. Tsk tsk." Maura threw in her own bit of teasing.

Kate lifted her hands in surrender. "Hey! I'm working on it. At least there's a ring on Andy's finger. We'll set a date eventually." She grinned and sat at the kitchen bench.

"Ok gorgeous, I have two things that are detrimental right now." Jane spoke to Maura firmly.

The doctor looked up at the serious tone and paid close attention to the brunette. The commanding voice had her instantly turned on. Jane could tell and gave her wife a smug smirk. The tone stayed. "One: Stop making that tea." She paused and watched Maura frown. "And B: Go and change into your yoga stuff. I'm taking you out." She chuckled at the confused look on Maura's face. "Just do it, babe. I promise you it'll be worth it."

"Ok." Maura gave Jane a dimpled grin, trusting that her wife knew what she was doing.

"You gonna be ok with the four of 'em?" Jane directed her question to Kate.

"Of course. I'll leave for school in about thirty minutes."

"Ok cool. I'm taking Maura to some fancy shmancy spa for a couple of hours then lunch. We'll be back early afternoon." Jane informed her and ran upstairs to change.

Twenty minutes later, Jane came back downstairs, her forehead and the collar of her t-shirt slightly wet with perspiration. A very happy Maura Rizzoli-Isles practically bounced down a few steps behind her.

Kate chuckled as soon as she laid eyes on them.

Angela had arrived in the time they were upstairs and even she knew what they had been up to. "You two are like rabbits!" She teased when she spotted them.

"Uh—" Jane went bright red at her mother's words.

Maura had no idea what Angela was talking about. She looked to her wife for some guidance, noticed the blush on the brunette's face, and it clicked. "Oh, are you insinuating that Jane and I engage in sex as frequently as rabbits due to their high pregnancy rates and breeding?" She asked without the slightest bit of embarrassment.

"Maaaaura!" Jane whined, not wanting to talk about sex with her mother in the room.

All three women ignored Jane's protest.

"You are lucky Jane ain't a man. I have a feeling that you would have at least another two children by now!" The Italian woman laughed at her joke.

"Why would Jane be the man?!" Maura asked, shocked at the stereotype.

"Ok, we gotta go!" Jane tried to end the conversation but her mother kept it going.

"Well, no one is necessarily the man but you would have ta be the pregnant one. Jane's job is too dangerous!" The older woman reasoned.

A wistful smile crossed the honey blonde's face. "I did enjoy being pregnant." She claimed.

"I'm leaving, babe. C'mon!" Jane picked up her keys and walked out the front door.

Maura rolled her eyes at her immature wife. For someone who liked sex as much as Jane, she was such a prude when it came to discussing it.

"Bye ladies." The doctor said as she grabbed her purse and followed the FBI agent outside.

* * *

"Is uh- is bein' pregnant again somethin' you want, Maura?" Jane asked seriously when they pulled out of the driveway.

The doctor looked sharply across the car at the brunette. "I- I don't know. Do you want a baby?"

Jane kept her eyes on the road and tapped the steering wheel nervously. She had absolutely no inclination at all to have a baby but she would love to see Maura pregnant. She smiled at the thought of it.

"I dunno either. I mean, I haven't really thought about it except what it would be like to see you carrying our child." Jane glanced over to her wife and then reached her hand across the middle to place her hand on Maura's thigh.

"Five children is a lot, Jay." Maura reasoned.

"Yep but so is four!"

"True." Maura agreed. "I think if we want another child, we would need to have one soon. I'm thirty and don't particularly want to enter into the high-risk category."

"I guess we can just keep talking about it and see how the kids might feel about it?"

Maura placed her hand on top of the tanned one resting on her leg. "Sounds like a plan, honey."

"Ok, enough of that talk for now… We're here."

"Nurture Spa! Oh, you are definitely getting a lay tonight, darling." Maura asserted seductively and leaned over to kiss Jane.

"Mmm, that was worth it but baby, it's 'getting laid' not 'getting a lay', ok?" Jane grinned at the beautiful woman leaning closely to her.

"Whatever." Maura kissed Jane again and practically squealed in delight as she exited the vehicle.

"Oh lord, help me." Jane mumbled under her breath and entered behind the doctor for two long hours of relaxation.

* * *

"Hi Molly! How wonderful to see you." Maura greeted the short bleached blonde woman with a hug.

Molly returned the embrace and smiled at the doctor. "Hi Maura. Sorry it's been a while but it's been a busy month." The woman explained and followed the honey blonde to her office.

"I understand. Jane has been working long hours on a case and with all of the children's activities and work, I hardly have time to think."

"You're a crazy lady, ya know that, right?!" Molly teased and sat across from the doctor.

"So I've been told. How are you?" Maura asked warmly and gave a dimpled grin.

"I'm doin' good. I got a job and Peyton seems to be settled again. Thank god for school!" She exclaimed and they both shared a laugh.

"I know!" Maura agreed.

"I uh, just started lookin' for a new apartment." The blonde declared nervously.

"Tell me about that. Where are you looking?" Maura asked, concerned about how difficult that process can be as a single income family.

"It's really tough. I had no idea it was so hard ta get a place." Molly sighed dejectedly.

"Molly, I wouldn't offer this to anyone else that I help in the clinic but Jane and I own an apartment in Revere that is currently uninhabited. You're welcome to stay there while you look for something closer to the city." The apartment that they had purchased for Colin had been empty now for three months. Her brother had found his own apartment and moved to Maine, well away from Boston and his father.

"Really?" Molly's eyes lit up. Revere was a decent drive, especially in Boston traffic but it was better than paying the crazy amount of rent she had to start paying when she kicked her husband out of their home.

"Yes. I know it's quite a ways from the school but it would just be temporary. You wouldn't have to pay rent or anything." The doctor explained.

"Aww no, Maura! I couldn't do that. I wanna give you somethin' for it."

"No Molly. I insist. Let us help you." Maura objected and stood with an air of finality.

"You're one tough cookie, Maura." Molly chuckled and gave the honey blonde a hug. "Thank you for takin' care of me. I wouldn't have gotten through the last year without you." The short woman teared up with emotion at how grateful she was to the doctor for being a constant source of support and encouragement to her.

"You're welcome, Molly. Bring Peyton over on the weekend. Elizabeth has been grumbling about not seeing her best friend for 'ages' even though they see each other every day at school." Maura declared and the women shared another laugh.

"Alright. I'm free Sunday mornin'. We'll be over around 10."

"Sounds great. Have a great session with Dr Ross today."

"I will. See ya, Maura."

"Bye Molly." Maura closed her office door with a sigh. A knock sounded not five seconds later. The doctor took another deep breath, fixing a smile on her face, and opened the door. Relief hit her body as soon as she saw that it was her boss and not a patient. "Vanessa, I'm so happy it's you!" Maura claimed and moved out of the way to let the tall woman in.

"You look like shit, Maura." The Australian woman declared with a smirk and sat on the comfortable couch across from the honey blonde's desk.

"Thanks." Maura responded sarcastically.

"Drinks tonight then?" The blue eyed woman asked hopefully.

The doctor pulled a face like she was going to decline but stopped when Vanessa stood up and picked up Maura's cell phone. She watched curiously and with some amusement as the older woman apparently had selected someone to call and held the phone to her ear.

Vanessa grinned at the confounded look on her colleague's face. Maura was such an adorable woman. She held her finger up to quiet Maura as the recipient of her call answered. "Uh hi, no it's not 'baby'." The older doctor chuckled. "It's Vanessa. No, nothing's wrong! I actually just called to ask permission to steal your wife for a few drinks tonight… Oh, you are wonderful… Yes, would you? Probably in about an hour or so."

The dark haired woman ended the call and placed the cell phone on the petite woman's desk.

"I can't believe you just called my wife to ask if I could go out!" Maura stated humorously.

"I had to call in the big guns. C'mon kiddo. Jane's picking you up in about an hour. Just enough time to get shitfaced."

Standing up to join her boss, she frowned at the term. "That doesn't sound very pleasant at all."

Vanessa laughed and closed the office door behind them. "It means to get drunk, Maura."

"Oh, it's an odd way to say that… I can't get drunk, Vanessa!" Maura whined.

The tall woman turned left out of the hospital doors. "You are off tomorrow so, yes you can and you will. I'm the boss!" She joked and laughed at her friend's pout. "You need to at least loosen up ok, Dr Isles?!"

"I can compromise with that." Maura smiled and walked beside her boss to their favourite bar down the road from the hospital. The smaller woman grinned when she recognised a few other nurses and doctors present. "Hi Susie." The honey blonde waved.

The Asian woman motioned them to join their small group. Vanessa nodded at Maura to go ahead as she ordered their drinks.

"Dr Isles! You haven't been out in months. It's great to see you!" Susie practically yelled, already on her way to being highly intoxicated. "Maura, this is Keith." Susie pointed to an attractive man in his mid forties and then to a younger man with dark blue eyes and an easy going smile. He instantly displayed an obvious interest in her. "This is Harry… They both work with me."

"Nice to meet you both." Maura smiled politely and sat down at the table. Harry switched chairs with Keith so that he could speak with the gorgeous blonde.

Vanessa arrived a moment later with their wine and Susie did the introductions again. Maura crossed one toned leg over the other and relaxed as she sipped her drink and enjoyed the work banter the other four were participating in. She shifted slightly away from Harry as he became more obvious in his interest in checking her out. Thirty minutes later, she still hadn't spoken much and had finished a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon all by herself.

Her boss placed two shots in front of her and gestured that she drink them.

"No, I'm not getting drunk!" Maura claimed. She already had a buzz going and the shots would surely tip her over into inebriation. She glanced at her watch for the fourth time. Jane would be here in about fifteen minutes.

Vanessa raised an expectant eyebrow at her.

"Ok, fine!" She picked up the whiskey and downed it with a surprising amount of style, enjoying its burn. She picked up the second and did the same.

The tall woman burst out laughing. "Fuck, Maura. I think you're the only woman I know that can smash back two shots and still look like the epitome of femininity whilst doing it!" Vanessa claimed and signalled to the waiter for two more shots. "Bet you $100 that you can't do the next two as elegantly."

Maura always was a sucker for a challenge. "You're on." She accepted the shots and mimicked her earlier motions with finesse.

"That was really hot." Harry claimed and sat a little closer to the honey blonde.

Vanessa, who was still only on her second glass of wine, frowned at the younger man. "Don't go there, mate. She has a very tall, dark, and sexy partner who uses a gun for a living." She threatened with a twinkle in her eye.

Maura scoffed at the description of her wife.

Harry laughed and placed his arm around the back of the smaller woman's chair anyway. "What hubby doesn't know wont hurt him." He whispered into Maura's ear and she turned to look at him with wide eyes.

Their noses bumped and of course, that was the moment Jane had managed to walk in and catch the end of.

As Harry leaned in with a grin on his face, Maura pulled back but it was too late for the FBI agent to notice. She was already grabbing the doctor by his expensive jacket.

"Get the fuck away from my wife." The curly haired woman growled and shoved the shocked and angry man. Jane looked slightly out of place in her skinny jeans and hoodie.

"Your wife?!" Harry questioned and puffed his chest out, ready for a fight.

"Oh shit." Vanessa exclaimed and placed her hands around the Italian woman's biceps from behind. "Don't Jane."

The taller woman calmed slightly and realised quickly that he wasn't worth her badge.

"Yeah, walk away." Harry taunted and Jane looked at him with an eyebrow cocked and a disgusted look on her face.

"You're pathetic." She told him and glanced down at her stunned wife. Maura hadn't really moved from when Jane first walked in. "Get up, Maura." The brunette commanded and the doctor obeyed instantly, still not able to find her voice. She stumbled in her four inch heels and instinctively reached out for Jane's shoulder.

Unable to stay mad at Maura for long but emotional over what she had witnessed, the FBI agent made sure that the honey blonde was stable. Jane's hand grasped the smaller woman's hip closest to her but as soon as the doctor had her footing still with a hold of the grey hoodie, Jane shrugged her off.

Maura tried to ignore the hurt that the rejection caused and followed her wife outside.

"Jane, it wasn't what it looked like." Vanessa had followed them out and stepped into the brunette's space, trying to explain.

The FBI agent didn't back down from the slightly taller woman. "It looked like that asshat was hitting on my wife and she was actually enjoying it!"

"No!" Maura almost yelled and seized her wife's hand tightly. "Jane, I didn't even realise he was that close until I turned my head!" She argued desperately, feeling like the situation was out of control.

"Just get in the car, Maura." Jane stepped around Vanessa and unlocked the vehicle. She watched as her submissive wife got into the passenger side and waited patiently.

"It's true, Jane. Don't be a jerk to her. She didn't do anything wrong."

Jane's face softened slightly at the defence from the older doctor. She appreciated this woman and how she always had Maura's back. The FBI agent ran a frustrated hand over her face and sighed. "Yeah… Yeah, I know she wouldn't do that. It's ok." She relented. "Enjoy the rest of your night, doc."

"See ya, Jane." Vanessa sighed and decided to call it quits too. She got Keith's number from him and promised to call soon.

* * *

Jane didn't speak for the whole car ride home or when the couple got upstairs to their room.

"I'm just going to have a shower, Jay." Maura informed the brunette and went into the bathroom.

The FBI agent had a whole fifteen minutes to calm down and remind herself of who her wife was. Jane sat at the end of the bed and contemplated the fact that she was married to the most beautiful, intelligent, kind, patient, incredible woman that she had ever known. She also knew that Maura loved her a ridiculous amount.

The gorgeous doctor stepped out of the bathroom naked and placed her dirty laundry in their hamper. She reached her side of the bed and slipped under the covers.

Jane, still sitting at the end of their bed, turned at the sound of sniffling. Maura was curled up on her side, weeping softly.

The brunette got up immediately and bent over the smaller woman. "Aww baby, don't cry." Jane smoothed the doctor's hair out of her face and sat next to her. "I'm sorry I was so mad."

"No, I'm sor- sorry. I shouldn't have gone." Maura cried and tucked her chin to her chest in remorse.

Jane ran her hand over Maura's blanket covered back in soothing circles. "No Maur. You needed to relax and just hang out. I- just didn't expect to- see what I saw." Her anger flared up again as she remembered the handsome doctor who had his sights set on her wife.

"I know how it must have appeared, Jay, but— I would _never, ever_ cheat on you." Hazel eyes looked up earnestly at Jane as Maura declared this passionately.

Jane leaned down to kiss Maura and whispered into her lips, "I know" and claimed her mouth again. "God, I know babe. I just went crazy inside. I can't stand anyone else touching you… Do you think there's somethin' wrong with me?" Jane asked, insecurely.

Maura frowned and sat up. "Not at all. There's nothing wrong with you, my love." She wiped at her eyes and placed her hand under Jane's chin so that their eyes could meet. "You are fiercely protective of me and love me so deeply… You are also a hot blooded Italian and allow your emotions to cloud your judgement at times." The doctor joked and felt relieved when Jane chuckled softly with her.

They kissed again and Jane slipped under the covers next to her doctor. She held her tightly and whispered into her ear with intensity. "I love you so fucking much, Maura." Jane kissed the side of the doctor's neck and nipped at her pulse point.

Maura turned her head to look into the dark eyes that were full of passion for her. She pulled the taller woman to her and kissed her with abandon, letting Jane claim her the way she needed to, to remind her that she really was all hers.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, how was school today?" Jane asked a sad looking Elizabeth. She flopped her long body down next to her daughter's on the couch and waited for a response.

"Not so great." The wavy haired blonde answered dejectedly and sniffled.

Jane sat up and wrapped her arm around the smaller body. "Aww Eli, what happened?"

Elizabeth looked up into her Mama's concerned dark eyes and felt relief wash over her. She knew that she was safe and loved by this woman who had known her for half her life. "Rachel is just being nasty to me again and I was just starting to get along with Trinity after all of this time. Now Chloe is stuck between choosing Rachel or me. It's not fair! Why can't we all just be friends?" The almost eleven year old cried and, just like her Mom would when upset, placed her head on Jane's chest and wrapped her arms around the tall woman's middle.

Jane enclosed the smaller body and held her while she cried. "Shh baby, it'll be ok. I know that it hurts right now and I'm so sorry you have to go through this." The brunette didn't offer anything else right now. It wouldn't help to explain in the midst of the emotion.

Eli's crying had calmed down but mother and daughter stayed in that position as Maura opened the front door and walked into the house.

"Eli, what's wrong?" The doctor asked, worried for her second eldest child.

"It's nothing." The young girl answered, not wanting to get emotional again.

"Oh, ok sweetheart." Maura rubbed her daughter's back and looked to Jane with concern.

"Eli, can I tell Mommy what's up?" Jane asked softly and Elizabeth nodded against her chest. The brunette addressed her wife. "Rachel is being mean and Chloe is caught in the middle. Eli wants them all to just get along." Jane sighed and looked to the doctor.

"Oh darling. I'm sorry you are in this difficult situation. What can we do to help you?" Maura offered, still rubbing Eli's back.

Elizabeth sat up and reached for her Mom. The honey blonde embraced her daughter and rubbed her back.

"Nothing Mommy." The young girl thought for a moment and asked, "Can Peyton stay over on Friday night?"

"I thought we were gonna take you out for your birthday?" Jane was surprised. Eli had been asking to go out for dinner for weeks.

"I know but I think I just want to have dinner at home and watch movies with Peyton."

"Sure sweetheart." Maura answered and watched her wife get up and stretch.

"Ok my beautiful girls, I gotta finish up a bit of paperwork before tomorrow." Jane leaned over and kissed Eli on the head and Maura on the lips.

"Ok, my love. Alex is in the office finishing his homework. The twins will be home in about an hour so, I would try and get it finished before they get home." Maura suggested. Their youngest girls had no volume control at the moment and were a walking bunch of hormones.

"Great idea, babe… Eli, did you feed Bass?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Thanks sweetie. Ok, I'll be back down later." One more kiss to both blondes and the FBI agent was gone.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading :) Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Explicit sex ahead... Just for you Strongsouljah ;)

MarCor3 - There's something in there for you too :D

* * *

"You look ravishing, my love." Maura declared in a sultry voice while running her hands over her wife's hips and kissing a strong jaw.

"Yeah?" Jane asked with a smirk and pulled the honey blonde closer to her, long hands spread over a yoga toned ass that was covered in olive green silk.

"Mmhmm, very sexy." Maura ran her fingers across the pure black cotton and up to the hint of cleavage peaking out at the top of the expensive Chanel dress.

"I'd be happy to let you take it off me upstairs in the _warmth_ of our bedroom." Jane offered in a teasing tone.

The doctor rolled her eyes at her wife's attempt to get out of going on their date. "I am _not_ missing the Boston Philharmonic Orchestra play Mahler's Symphony No. 5 and Mendelssohn's Violin Concerto in E Minor. They are two of my favourites!" Maura declared with zeal. She stepped away to grab her coat.

"Fine but why do I gotta wear a dress?!" Jane whined and put her black coat on. "It's not even forty friggin' degrees out there!"

"What do you expect? It's November, and you promised me you would wear a dress on our next date, darling." Maura reminded her in a sweet voice.

"I don't remember that!" Jane argued and gave up when she realised Maura was ignoring her and had gone to say goodnight to their preoccupied children.

"Goodnight my little sweethearts." Maura kissed their kids on their heads and heard them mumble their goodbyes, enraptured with the movie on the television. "Angela, please make sure they go to bed after this. Alexander has karate tomorrow morning at nine and Lucille has ballet at ten."

"No worries, bella." The Italian woman smiled and snuggled happily with the twins.

"Hear that, kiddos?! Bed right after this is done. No giving Nonna any crap like last time." Jane spoke slightly more forcefully, showing a bit of her more boisterous upbringing to Maura's meek and quiet one. The smaller woman was grateful for it and their children responded well to Jane's personality. They knew how loved they were.

"Yep!"

"Ok."

"Yes, Mama."

"Aww alright." Were the responses as they all glanced in the direction of their Mama.

"Good. Love you guys!" Jane called out as she took Maura's hand in her own and led her wife to the front door.

A chorus of "Love you" sounded as they left the house.

* * *

"That was superb!" Maura stated for the fourth time during the interval. "Benjamin Zander does such a magnificent job of conducting. He's so full of energy! Did you know this year he's turning eighty?" The exuberant woman turned to the brunette expecting her to be as excited as she was.

Jane wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulders and smiled at her with some excitement but mostly just pure devotion. "No baby, I didn't know that!"

Maura smiled adoringly at the taller woman. She knew Jane couldn't care less but the fact that she was willing to listen and act interested in everything she said made her feel completely loved and valued. "Thanks for braving the cold with me." She leaned up to kiss Jane before the next half of the evening started.

"Worth it." Jane whispered against soft lips and claimed them again.

The sound of an explosion and then screaming was heard coming from outside. Jane frowned at Maura, grabbed her coat, and got up to check it out. The doctor followed right behind.

They exited Sanders Theatre and saw a car up in flames just across the road.

"Fuck." Jane said under her breath and pulled her cell phone out. Maura held onto Jane's coat tightly. The FBI agent reached back to grab her wife's hand and briskly walked closer to where a group of people were starting to gather.

"Harold. We have another bombing… No one's here yet… I can hear sirens."

Maura's hand went to her mouth as they got close enough to see the few people on the ground near the vehicle that had been injured in the blast. "Oh no!" She let go of Jane and moved to run over to them in her expensive high heels.

"No Maura." Jane held her much like the last time they had witnessed something similar. They needed for the area to be cleared incase of further explosions. The brunette was still on the phone but had to stop the doctor from entering a potentially dangerous situation. "Yeah, I'm on it. See you soon." She ended the call and watched as three police vehicles pulled up.

"Jane, we can't do nothing!" Maura pleaded desperately. No one else was making a move to help anyone because the police were keeping them back.

"C'mon." Jane pulled her wife by the hand towards the police cars and sighed in relief when she saw Frankie and Korsak get out of one. "Frankie!"

"Janie! What the fuck happened here? Did you see it?" Jane's brother asked while glancing over at the people on the ground near the car. He watched a few uniformed police officers start to tape off the crime scene and began interviewing observers.

"No. We were inside the theatre." Jane kept a hold of Maura's hand tightly, knowing that the smaller woman would run over to the injured people before the bomb squad arrived. "Where's the bomb squad?"

"Coming." Korsak answered and pointed at the van approaching. He walked over to meet them with a sense of urgency and gave them orders.

"Jane!" Harold Shaw had just pulled up behind the bomb squad and called out to his favourite special agent. "Update me." He asked as she approached him.

"I don't know anything yet except that there was an explosion and people are in need of medical help."

"WE'RE CLEAR!" Korsak yelled once he received the news. Jane let go of her wife's hand instantly and followed behind her as quickly as she could in the low heels she had worn.

"We need to make sure that we keep the scene as clean as possible. Let BPD do their thing and hopefully we get some evidence quickly." Harold commanded and Jane nodded in agreement. They both waved at Finn when he arrived and the middle aged man approached Harold for an update.

"Maur, what can I do?" Jane crouched down next to the smaller woman who was treating a severe gash to a young woman's thigh.

"Put pressure here." Maura instructed and pulled her bloodied hands away from the whimpering woman's body and Jane replaced them with hers.

Jane watched as the doctor tore a strip of her own $2000 dress to use as a makeshift tourniquet. She expertly wrapped the wound as best as she could and moved to the next person only two feet from the last.

"Let me help." Maura cooed gently to an elderly gentleman who had a large bump on his head and had a profusely bleeding eyebrow. The old man was nursing his wrist cautiously and looked up at the doctor with a fearful stare. "It's ok, I'm a doctor." She kept her voice calm and even as she approached him. He visibly relaxed and she had a closer look at his wound.

"Hi sir, what's your name?" Jane asked, trying to distract him.

"Alexander." He smiled slightly.

Jane beamed at him. "That's our son's name." She told him and watched his smile get bigger.

"Yeah?" Alexander questioned and Jane nodded. "You two married?" He asked without any judgement.

"We sure are." Jane responded enthusiastically and then winced in sympathy as the old man grimaced in pain. She looked up at the sound of sirens from the ambulances arriving.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Maura asked tenderly.

"Wrist hurts." He responded.

"Ok, Alexander. Keep it still. I'm going to get a paramedic over here."

"Sure." He answered and watched her walk away. He looked back at Jane who was also watching her wife walk away and he chuckled. "You're about the luckiest woman in Boston!" He laughed and nearly toppled over from the exertion.

Jane wrapped her arm around his shoulders to stabilise him and laughed too. "I sure am." They waited patiently for aura to return with an EMT.

"This is Alexander. He has a large hematoma on the parietal region of his skull. A minor eyebrow laceration and his distal radius appears to be fractured or broken." Maura informed the paramedic who listened to her seriously. They helped the older man onto the stretcher and Jane waved goodbye to him.

The FBI agent wrapped her arm around her wife and kissed the side of her head. "You're amazing, Maura." Jane whispered into the blonde's ear and let go to talk to Korsak, Harold, and Finn.

The doctor assisted the paramedics as they helped the last few injured people. When there was no one else to help, Maura stood back to watch her wife work. Jane had such a commanding presence. Everything about her in work mode exuded confidence. If not for the terrible circumstances, Maura would have been completely turned on.

The smaller woman shook her head at her inappropriate thoughts and moved closer to find out how long they would have to stay.

"Maur, go home. I'll get Korsak or Frankie to give me a ride when we're done." Jane instructed and gave her wife a kiss when she got a nod in acceptance.

"Do you want me to go home and bring you back a change of clothes?" Maura offered, looking down at the gorgeous dress that would have to make an appearance another time to be appreciated fully.

Her question was answered when Frankie shoved some jeans and a hoodie at his sister.

"Thanks brother… No babe, Frankie's got me covered." The FBI agent smirked at her joke. "We shouldn't be too late. Pretty much the same evidence as the last bombing."

"Ok, darling. I love you." Maura kissed her wife again.

"Love you too, beautiful." Jane responded eagerly to the kiss and watched Maura walk across the road and down the street to their car.

* * *

"Yo, uh, Vanilla!" An African American man dressed in baggy jeans, a checkered shirt, puffy vest, and a yellow beanie approached Jane cautiously.

"Yeah, what's up?" The FBI agent looked curiously at the man who had addressed her.

"Uh… I think I gotta look at one of the men tinkering with the car that exploded." He flashed her a large white mischievous grin.

Jane was shocked. Someone actually witnessed the most recent bombing. "What the— are you saying that you saw someone messin' around and you're only just coming over now?!" She almost yelled at the guy.

"Whoa gorgeous! I was jus' waitin' for all these people ta get some help and then I was tryin' to work out who to tell." He leered at her suggestively. "I saw you and that damn fine strawberry hookin' up and decided you were the one I needed to talk to." He finished his speech and waited for an answer.

Jane folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Alright. Tell me what you saw."

"Oh… No no, Vanilla. You got ol' Rondo here all wrong. I need a bit of incentive to get these lips rattin' out on anyone." He rubbed his fingers together in the universal signal for wanting cash.

"Are you shitting me? I'm not payin' you." Jane growled. "Hey Harold! Get this guy into the cruiser. He's a witness and is tryin' to bribe me!" The FBI agent yelled out to her boss.

Rondo's eyes widened when he saw the older man in a suit walking towards them. "Ah shit. Alright, alright! I'll talk."

Jane smirked and waved Harold off, folding her arms. "So talk."

"I was just mindin' my business over at the cafe on the corner and I saw these two young guys carryin' a body bag."

"A body bag?!"

"Yeah! Weird shit, right? So, I was curious and followed them. Watched them break into this fancy car and dump the bag in. They walked away and then, kablamo! Car blew up and y'all came runnin' out."

Jane ran her hand through her hair at this information. "Did you get a good look at either of the men?"

Rondo hesitated for a moment.

"Please Rondo. Anything you can tell us will help." Jane noticed his hesitancy and pushed a little.

"Well, I don't want to stereotype or nothin' but they looked like they were Middle Eastern or somethin'."

"Ok, thanks. If the FBI grant any reward money, I'll make sure we help you out." Jane put her hand out and he grasped it.

"You the Feds?" Rondo asked, shocked.

"Yep… Thanks again, Rondo." Jane let go of his hand and turned to walk back to the others with the newly acquired information.

"Wait up, Vanilla!" He ran to catch up with her long stride.

"My name is Jane." The FBI agent corrected him and kept walking.

"If you ever need a CI or anythin', Rondo is at your humble service!" He let her know with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok. I'll let you know if I need any intel." Jane stated sarcastically but filed his name away for a later date. "Rondo, can you give these gentlemen your details so we can follow up with any questions if we need to?"

"Sure thing, Vanilla!" He agreed and laughed at her exasperated look.

"Korsak, I'm heading out. Once you get the CSI report tomorrow, let me know and I'll come over to BPD."

"Sure thing, Janie. Goodnight." Korsak responded and continued his directives to the rest of the crew still there.

"Night guys." Jane called out and got a bunch of goodbyes back.

* * *

Jane settled into bed and snuggled up behind the warm body under the covers.

"Your feet are cold." Maura complained but didn't move away.

"Dunno why. I had a hot shower." Jane breathed into Maura's hair and pressed her body as close as possible. It didn't take long for her naturally warmer body to regulate its temperature. The brunette kissed up and down the doctor's neck and wrapped an arm around her middle, unable to fall asleep after the long night. She trailed her lips across the bare shoulder and her hand wandered below her wife's belly button.

"Mmm, feels good." Maura slurred, sleepily.

"Yeah?" Jane asked rhetorically as she rolled Maura onto her back and settled on top of her. She gazed into half-lidded hazel eyes and felt a little bad at waking her love up, but her need for the smaller woman outweighed her guilt.

"Uh huh." Maura responded, running her hands up and down the strong back. She met Jane's lips in a tender kiss that got out of control very quickly. Tongues met and tangled, and so did their legs.

Jane pushed her hips into the mattress, grinding her stomach against Maura's core. "God baby." She groaned, feeling the doctor's wetness coat her. She kissed down the column of Maura's elegant neck to her collarbone and ran her hands over the outside of the toned legs that spread wider for her as she moved further down the gorgeous body.

The brunette kissed the inside of creamy thighs as Maura settled her legs over strong shoulders and grabbed handfuls of curly dark hair. "Ohh god, Jaaay. Don't tease." She begged as Jane continued to kiss, lick, and suck everywhere except where Maura wanted her.

The taller woman, half hanging off the bed, couldn't help but grin into wet flesh. She kissed the doctor's opening and then slid her tongue inside of her wife. It wasn't the easiest to maintain as the honey blonde bucked her hips, trying to gain more contact, but Jane loved the feeling and the taste.

"Ohh, ohhh." Maura moaned with abandon, forgetting about the houseful of children that were hopefully fast asleep.

Jane decided to have mercy and slowly removed her tongue, swiping upwards until she met the hardened and extended nub. Her hands ran up the soft body, massaging full breasts and rolling responsive nipples between her fingers.

"Ohhh yes!" Maura whimpered and pulled Jane's hair harder, eliciting a groan from the FBI agent.

Jane flicked Maura's clit again and then enveloped it in her hot mouth. She smirked proudly at the string of incoherent words and an expletive that fell from perfect lips.

"Mmm yes! Oh that's-, ohh fuck, baby, yes… So good- Right th— Mmmm, ohhh Jay!" Maura let go of Jane's head, not wanting to hurt her as she felt her orgasm rip through her. Her hands gripped the sheets desperately and she ground herself into the brunette's face.

Jane greedily consumed the sweet offering and helped her wife ride out the rest of her orgasm. Once the blonde lay spent, Jane crawled back up the smaller body, straddling it, and kissed those perfect lips.

"Mmm, I want to do that to you." Maura claimed, becoming aroused again as she tasted herself on Jane's tongue.

"Ok." Jane breathed out, grinding down on Maura's stomach, desperate for relief and more than willing to do whatever her wife wanted in that moment.

"Move up." The doctor pulled at Jane's legs and the brunette frowned in confusion. "Sit on my face." Maura ordered and watched as dark eyes got even darker with arousal.

"Really?" Jane asked, excited about trying something new.

"Mmm, yes." Maura's eyes matched Jane's. She had been thinking about this for a while.

The smaller woman wriggled down the bed as long legs were moving to straddle her face.

Jane grabbed the headboard of the bed suddenly when she felt Maura's tongue impatiently run the length of her. "Oh fuck!" She hissed as though in pain. She wasn't in pain at all. The sensation almost made her come on the spot. "Oh my god, Maur." She looked down and groaned at the hazel eyes that peeked out between her legs.

Maura was relentless. She held onto Jane's ass firmly and licked and sucked her wife into oblivion. Jane came with a long moan and did her best not to suffocate Maura as her body weakened from climaxing so hard. "Jeez." She breathed out, completely satisfied, and moved off her wife's face to lay down next to her. "That was-"

"Really sexy." Maura finished for her.

"I was gonna say, fuckin' hot, but sure, sexy works." Jane agreed and wrapped the smaller woman up in her arms. "Mmm, I love you so much." She nuzzled the honey blonde hair and smiled affectionately when she got a half asleep declaration of love in return.

* * *

Maura slipped out of bed quietly, pulling the covers up over Jane's shoulders, and left their bedroom.

She descended the stairs and smiled at the noise in the kitchen. The twins were sitting at their regular spot at the bench, helping their Nonna cook.

"Good morning, Angela."

"Buongiorno, bella!" Angela wished the doctor good morning whilst whisking the pancake batter.

"Buongiorno, Mommy!" Lucille greeted her mother and giggled when Maura gave her and her sister a kiss and a tickle.

"We're makin' pancakes." Maddie informed the blonde happily. "I cracked the eggs in and Lu put in the milk and sugar."

"Well done my little chefs." Maura congratulated the eight year olds and made herself a coffee.

"Where's Mama?" Maddie asked, glancing at the stairs and back up at her Mom's face.

"Mama's sleeping, sweetie. She had to work late." Maura gave her girls the information and watched as Lucille got off her seat. "Lucille Jean, don't even think about going up there." The doctor said sternly.

Like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, Lu hung her head and got back up on her perch at the kitchen bench. "But why, Mommy? I wanna see Mama." The petite brunette sulked in her seat.

Maura smiled affectionately at her and Angela stood there chuckling at the dramatic display. "You would think these kids really did have the Rizzoli genes. Maura, I swear, some of their antics remind me so much of my three. It's uncanny!" The Italian woman declared with a laugh and started to cook the pancakes.

"Oh my god, is there bacon too?" Jane asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No bacon!" Angela answered with her back to everyone, still flipping pancakes.

"Mama!" Lucille reached for the tall woman and was picked up out of her seat. Maddie reached for her next, giggling as she was picked up into strong arms.

"Oh honey, they're too heavy to pick up together." Maura advised her wife as she leaned her hip against the counter and sipped her coffee, not really concerned. She knew how strong Jane was despite her thin frame. She watched with affection as the three dark heads leaned in and conspired together.

"Why didn't you tell Nonna to make me some bacon?" Jane whispered with a pout.

The girls thought it was hilarious. "We didn't know you wanted it, Mama!" Maddie whispered back and Lucille nodded in agreement.

"I guess pancakes will have to do, as long as they're in the shape of bunnies!" Jane called over to her mother and put the twins back in their seats.

"Of course, Janie!"

The FBI agent grabbed a coffee mug from the kitchen cabinet and made her way over to where her wife was standing. Jane got into her personal space and leaned down for a kiss. "Good morning, beautiful." She pulled her lips away and watched hazel eyes flutter open slowly.

"Buongiorno, la mia amore." _(Good morning, my love)._ Maura responded playfully.

Jane wrapped her long arms around petite shoulders and pressed her lips to her wife's again. "Stiamo parlando Italiano oggi?" _(Are we speaking Italian today?)._ Jane asked with a smirk and watched the doctor's eyes darken. She knew that it aroused Maura greatly when she spoke in Italian. She needed to speak Italian more often.

"Mmm, si." Maura whispered against the brunette's lips and they kissed again.

"Ok, ok. We get it! You like kissing. Can you go back to your room and do it? I'm tryin' ta serve breakfast here." Angela joked, loving the affection between the two, but pushed them out of the kitchen. They were in her way. The twins laughed at their Nonna's antics.

"Yeah, Mama! She's tryin' ta serve breakfast!" Maddie mimicked her Nonna, sounding exactly like a Rizzoli.

The three older women burst out laughing and the twins joined in, unsure of what they were laughing at but loving the moment of fun.

"Are Alex and Eli still asleep?" Jane looked at her watch. It was already 8:30am and Alex had karate in thirty minutes.

"I assume so." Maura looked down at her watch and a horrified look crossed her face. She put her coffee mug down hastily on the bench. "Gosh, I need to get him up. He has karate-"

"In thirty minutes. It's ok, babe. I'll get him." Jane took the stairs two at a time and knocked on her son's door.

"Alex?" Jane turned the handle after not getting a response. She peeked her head in and smiled at the growing body stretched out on the small bed. They would have to get the soon-to-be teenager a bigger bed soon. Unruly honey blonde locks were in his face and he was out cold. He was going to be dreadful as a teenager, Jane just knew it. It was already so difficult to get him out of bed on a weekday to get ready for school. They were lucky they lived so close to the school right now but he wouldn't be as close for high school.

"Buddy?" Jane reached for his shoulder and shook him gently. Getting a groan and nothing else, she shook a little harder. "C'mon, Alex. You got karate in like twenty minutes!"

"Ahh, ok Ma." He rolled over and smiled sheepishly at her. Jane smiled at the name he had taken to calling her lately. At first she had freaked out, thinking of her own mother, but her wife convinced her it wasn't so bad and she embraced it.

"Throw your uniform in your bag and put some sweats on. It's cold outside. Downstairs in five minutes ok, bud?"

"Ok Mama." He threw his covers off and stretched. Jane closed the door behind her and knocked on the door next to Alex's.

"Come in." Came the polite response. Jane opened the door and smiled at the sight of her daughter, huddled under a blanket in the window seat in her room, reading a book.

"Morning, Eli belly."

"Morning Mama." The young girl smiled warmly and placed her bookmark in her book.

"You don't have to go yet but I'm about to take your brother to karate and I wont see you until this afternoon."

"Ok. Can we play a game later on?" The eleven year old asked, her big hazel eyes looked at Jane hopefully.

Jane couldn't deny those eyes even if she tried. "Of course, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too." Elizabeth answered and picked her book back up.

* * *

Christmas was a a huge ordeal.

Their family was expanding every year and after this celebration, Jane deemed their house too small to host the multitude of people again. The number for dinner had been nineteen.

Maura had to pull Jane aside a total of four times and tell her to calm down. The fourth time, the doctor had had enough of her wife's attitude. The couple got into an argument until Jane caved and promised she would behave for the rest of the evening. She did.

Now, with everyone gone for the evening, Jane breathed a huge sigh of relief, flopped down on the lounge, and switched on the tv.

"You ok, Ma?" Alex joined her, mirroring her relaxed pose at the opposite end of the large couch.

Jane turned her head sideways to look at her son. He was so caring and thoughtful, all of the kids were, just like their Mom. "Yeah. Just tired, buddy."

"Me too." He sighed and turned back to the tv.

Jane felt strong hands reach for her shoulders and massage some of the tension out of them. The brunette looked up and smiled at her wife, puckering her lips.

Maura laughed at the obvious request and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Jane's lips.

Jane sat up and patted the spot between her and Alex for Maura to sit down.

"I need to check on the twins. I just put them into bed but they're having a hard time settling due to the excessive consumption of sugar today."

"Aww ok." Jane whined. "I might actually go to bed anyway." She stifled a yawn and ruffled her son's growing locks. "You gonna get a haircut soon?"

"Nope. I'm growin' it." Alex smiled up at his Ma and took the tv remote from her hand.

"Don't stay up too late please, Alexander." Maura requested as she followed Jane up the stairs.

"Ok Mom!" He called back, flicking through the channels to find something to watch.

* * *

"Madeleine, you need to relax." Maura spoke softly. Her eight and a half year old was having a meltdown about not being able to find her pointe shoes for ballet.

With the new year and school being back, came the crazy sporting schedules of the four children.

"Mommy, this is our last tryout for this year's placements!" The young girl cried.

"Think of where you left them last." The doctor prompted, becoming flustered at her daughter's emotional state.

"Maddie, you can borrow my spares." Lucille offered, holding out the skin coloured shoes.

"No! I need _mine_!" The brunette sobbed.

"Whoa! What's goin' on?" Jane asked. The FBI agent had just gotten home, ascended the stairs to her room, and heard the commotion.

"Mama! I can't find my pointes!" Maddie threw herself at Jane and was wrapped up in long, strong arms.

"Oh sweetie, where did you put them when you finished class yesterday?"

"Mommy asked me that already! I don't know!" The dark eyed girls wrapped her petite arms around her Mama's neck and sniffled.

Jane looked to Maura who was completely lost as to what to do. "She wont wear Lucille's spare pair and she doesn't have any others." The doctor informed her wife and shrugged.

"Honey, just wear Lucille's for today. Kate will be here to take you in five minutes." Jane declared, rubbing the small back soothingly. All she received was a shake of a dark curly head in the negative.

"Umm, are you guys looking for these?" Elizabeth entered the room holding a pair of well worn ballet slippers.

"My shoes!" Maddie cried and wriggled out of Jane's arms. The young girl almost bowled her older sister over with a hug and threw them in her gym bag. "C'mon Lu! We gotta go!" She called over her shoulder, not displaying one bit of upset that had been present not thirty seconds beforehand.

"Ok!" Lucille answered, grabbing her bag and chasing after her twin.

"Oh lord. What are we in for when she's a teenager?" Jane asked with fearful eyes.

Maura breathed in deeply and left the room without saying a word.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jane asked as her wife headed upstairs to the third floor.

"Yoga room." The blonde explained. She needed to relax after that ordeal.

"I might join you." Jane surprisingly stated. She changed quickly and allowed her wife to guide her through some relaxing techniques and poses. Yoga lasted a solid thirty minutes before it ended with both of them naked on the padded floor in Jane's version of a more stress-relieving position.

* * *

Send me some love!


	5. Chapter 5

The following chapter is full of drama and a bit of angst. Don't read it if you can't handle a bit of a cliffhanger.

Warning: Details involving domestic violence, explicit sex, and swearing ahead

* * *

"Get up, honey." Maura called from the bathroom for the fifth time since the alarm had gone off ten minutes ago.

"Nooo." Jane answered defiantly.

The doctor walked back into the bedroom and pulled the covers completely off her wife.

"Maaura!" Jane whined and curled up into a ball. "It's my birthday tomorrow."

"That's hardly an excuse… You promised, JJ." The honey blonde reminded her.

Jane's answer was a non-serious glare at the smaller woman as she huffed and swung her legs over her side of the bed. "It's two fuckin' degrees out there." The FBI agent grumbled. "And snowing!" She complained as she looked out the window into the early morning sky.

"Just a quick run." Maura tried to compromise.

"No matter how long, I'm still gonna freeze my ass off." Jane pulled on her compression pants and sweat pants over the top and layered up her upper half.

"Come on, honey. Stop whining." Maura smiled lovingly at her big baby of a wife. She wrapped her arms around Jane and kissed her briefly. "I promise I'll warm you up when we get back."

"I have to go to work." Jane frowned at the empty promise.

"But you have to shower first. We can have one together." Maura countered with her own logical argument and smiled in victory as Jane smiled happily at the offer. "Now, let's go."

The couple ran the three and a half mile loop that they usually did on an easier day and entered the warm house.

"Are you really gonna run the Boston Marathon again this year?" Jane asked as she held the edge of the kitchen counter and stretched. Her wife had run last year and enjoyed herself immensely. The brunette still refused to enter with her but had stupidly promised to train with her again.

"Yes. I can't wait. It was so much fun last year!" Maura claimed and pulled their smoothies out of the fridge. "I need to find a running partner that isn't such a grouch in the morning though." Maura teased. She squealed when Jane grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, placing her on the kitchen bench and standing between her legs.

"Oh really? You gonna replace me huh?" Jane joked, running her hands on the outside of the spandex covered legs around to a firm ass, not giving any room for an answer as she claimed Maura's lips.

"Good morning, ladies." Andy chirped happily as she entered the kitchen. The petite redhead didn't bat an eye at the affectionate display between the two women, completely used to it now.

"Good morning, Andy." Maura answered and slipped down from her position on the bench.

"Mornin'" Jane responded and reached for a coffee mug once she finished her smoothie.

"Where's Kate?" Maura enquired, pouring herself and her wife a cup of coffee.

"Thanks babe." Jane gratefully accepted the cup and headed upstairs to get ready for work.

"She's still in bed." Andy grinned, turning slightly red.

Maura gave her a knowing look. "Morning sex is a great mood booster." The doctor stated as though she was commenting on the weather and sipped her coffee.

Before Andy could respond, not that she knew what to say, Maura put her cup down abruptly and ran up the stairs.

The honey blonde had remembered the promise of a joint shower with her wife before work.

* * *

"Rizzoli." Jane answered her phone as she got into her car.

"Jane, Lucy's been fired and Harold wont tell me what the hell is goin' on!" Finn yelled into the phone to his colleague.

"What?!" Jane barked back. "What the fuck?"

"I know! I'm so pissed. Are you on your way?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Ok, see you soon." Finn ended the call and rubbed his hand over his face in frustration.

Harold walked into the offices and towards his open door, guiding a tall woman inside and avoiding eye contact with the special agent.

"Harold? C'mon, you gotta tell us something!" Finn begged when he spotted him. He took note of the slender, sandy brown haired woman and looked back to his boss.

"I'm sorry Finn. I promise I'll tell you as soon as I know something. Let me know when Jane gets in." He said with finality and closed his office door.

Finn slammed his desk in frustration and tried calling Lucy again but it went to message bank.

"Jane!" He exclaimed in greeting when the tall brunette entered the room. "Fuck, I'm happy to see you."

"What's goin' on?" She asked, upset at what he had told her so far.

"I don't know! Harold came in this morning and told me Lucy was fired with no explanation and she's not answering her phone." He informed her with frustration. "Boss said he wants to know when you're in."

"Damn… Ok. Let's go see him." They made their way over to his door and Jane knocked.

"Come in." Harold called out and stood up to greet his team.

Jane entered and stopped in her tracks. She recognised that face.

"Guys this is agent-"

"Nicole Erikson." Jane finished for her boss with a neutral voice and crossed her arms.

"Uh yeah. Nicole, this is special agent Finn Regus, and I guess you know Jane." Harold claimed as he sat back down.

Nicole stood up and smiled at the pair, trying to gain eye contact with Jane. "Yes, I know Jane quite well." The pretty blue eyed woman claimed and held her hand out to Finn. "Nice to meet you, Finn."

"Good to hear!" Harold stated, unaware of the building tension in the room. "Jane, Finn. Nicole is Lucy's replacement-"

"Yeah, what the hell is goin' on? Lucy's been fired?!" Jane asked, pissed off about not hearing sooner.

"Look Jane. I understand that it's quite a shock. It was for me too. I can't tell you anything right now except that it had to be a quick dismissal and you will find out more soon."

"Jesus! This is unbelievable." The tall woman claimed and turned to leave. Finn followed.

"Guys, take Nicole with you. Set her up and make her feel welcome please?"

"Sure." Finn answered but Jane left the room and sat down in her seat heavily.

* * *

Jane spent the good part of the day avoiding her new team member by finishing off some paperwork and making necessary phone calls. Unfortunately, as soon as Jane took a moment to stretch, Nicole poked her head around to look at Jane and smiled warmly at her.

"Jane, I know this is awkward but we have to figure out how to work together."

The curly haired woman turned to look at the woman who was almost as tall as her. She had cared greatly about her once. She sighed and responded honestly. "I don't feel awkward, Nicole. I'm havin' a bad day. We just lost a trusted agent and are confused as to why so, I'm sorry we're not making your first day that memorable." She ended her statement somewhat sarcastically.

"You haven't changed much, Janie."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? You used to love it." Nicole whispered, keeping their conversation private.

"Well, not anymore." Jane rubbed at the scars on her hands and Nicole noticed them as well as the ring.

"You're married?" The sandy haired woman asked, surprised at the information.

"Sure am." The FBI agent smiled proudly and glanced at the photo of her beautiful wife on her desk.

"What happened to your hands?" Nicole asked, some concern in her voice.

"None of your business." Jane answered without looking away from her work.

Nicole didn't say anything else for the rest of the day and left quickly after saying a quiet goodbye to Finn and Jane.

"I take it that we're not ever inviting her out for Friday night drinks?!" Finn joked.

"Fuck no." Jane responded with a laugh. "She wont last in this office. Not with me anyway. I don't trust her."

"Damn. An ex?" He asked knowingly.

"Yep." She answered shortly.

"Wanna tell me about it?" He asked kindly.

Jane looked up at him and realised he was serious. "Uh it was a while ago. We were only together for five months but I thought she was it, you know? Anyway, long story short, she dumped me for someone else and I was heartbroken. I met Maura a few weeks after, actually."

"And it was love at first sight?" He teased.

"Actually yeah, it was." Jane claimed and he raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "You've seen my wife, right?" She asked with a smug smirk.

He chuckled in understanding. He was completely devoted to his wife but you would have to be blind to not react to the blonde doctor. "Ha yep. So, it was lust at first sight?"

"Well, yeah… but then she spoke to me and I was head over heels." The brunette confessed and stood up, putting on her jacket.

Finn did the same, ready to leave for the day. "I hope we can build some trust with Nicole. We have to, at least until we find out what's going on with Lucy. We'll catch her up with our cases tomorrow, ok?" The pair left the building and pulled their coat collars up to block out the freezing cold.

"Sounds good. You can lead. That cool with you?" Jane asked and Finn nodded.

"Yeah, no worries Jay. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Jane moaned when soft lips kissed their way down her throat and she felt the warm naked body of her wife settle on top of her. She spread her legs instinctively and the smaller woman settled between them, licking down her chest and lavishing kisses to her sensitive nipples.

"Ohh god, Maur."

"Mmm, happy birthday, my love." Maura whispered against her heated skin and continued kissing her breasts. She moved lower on the long body and softly teased Jane's clit and opening with her tongue until the brunette grabbed onto her golden locks to try and press her closer.

The doctor dragged her breasts back up the tanned body and settled hip to hip, allowing Jane to feel the straps attached to her legs and the silicone against her wet center.

"Oh fuck, baby." Jane moaned and pulled Maura's face up closer to her and crushed their lips together.

Maura reached down and guided the dildo to Jane's opening and slid in slowly. "Oh wow." The honey blonde exclaimed in awe, holding herself up with a hand on each side of her wife's shoulders and thrusting her hips leisurely. "Mmm, you feel so good."

"Mmm." Jane moaned. "Oh fuck." She whispered against Maura's mouth and sucked on the petite woman's bottom lip.

"You already said that." Maura teased as her lip was released and she concentrated on keeping the rhythm, moving in and out of her wife. It was more hard work than she realised. Jane made it look so effortless.

Jane's head slammed back on the pillow and she groaned at the orgasm that was building quickly. The sight and feel of Maura fucking her like this was one of the most arousing things she had ever experienced. "Oh god. I'm gonna- ohhhh!" She grabbed Maura's ass and pulled it into her body, hard.

The doctor's arms almost gave out as the smaller end of the toy pushed forcefully inside of her. She felt herself clench around it, her clit brushed against Jane's with just enough stimulation to cause her body to react, causing her to come simultaneously. "Ohh Jay… God that- that was so good… I'm definitely doing that again." The smaller body collapsed on top of her wife and was wrapped up in long arms.

"You better. That's was… wow." Jane agreed wholeheartedly. "Best birthday present ever."

Maura lifted herself up causing the toy to shift inside both of them and they groaned at the sensation. The doctor pulled it out of herself, then from Jane, and got up to unstrap the appendage and wash it.

"Baby." Jane whined at the loss of contact. Her legs still weak from their morning's activity.

"Be right back, darling." Maura walked back out and crawled back into bed for a five minute snuggle before their alarms sounded.

"Not fair. Shouldn't have to work on a birthday ever!" Jane pouted and got out of bed, no longer enticed to stay there without her wife's body present.

"If that were the case, you would barely have to work with all of our family member's birthdays." Maura joked and walked into the walk in wardrobe to get dressed.

* * *

When Jane got into work, there were streamers and balloons all over her desk and a sign saying 'Happy Birthday' across her computer screen. She shook her head as Finn sat there typing away as if nothing was amiss.

"Happy birthday, Janie." Nicole said with a soft smile.

Jane ignored the nickname and gave a half smile back to be polite. "Thanks."

"Twenty nine, right?" The blue eyed woman asked.

"Uh yeah." The brunette pushed the decorations off the desk and let them fall to the floor.

"Happy birthday, Jay!" Finn declared with a big grin in her direction. "What did Maura get you?" He waggled his eyebrows and Jane blushed. "Whoa! Must have been good for that shade of red! I want details." He teased and pulled his glasses from his face and wiped them off, jokingly fanning himself.

"Who's Maura?" Nicole asked curiously, having witnessed and heard the entire exchange.

Finn responded before Jane had a chance to tell the sandy haired woman to mind her own business. He snatched the photo frame from Jane's desk and shoved it towards the new agent. "Jane's wife." He stated excitedly as he pointed to the picture of Maura. It was a shot from their wedding day. Her stunning new wife had been watching Jane and their children playing happily. The photographer had captured the look of pure adoration on the stunning woman's face perfectly. It was Jane's favourite.

"Oh. She's- pretty." Nicole responded with as little interest as possible. Her face felt flushed and she refocussed on her work. Well, she pretended to anyway.

"She's fucking gorgeous." Finn proclaimed as he sat down. Sometimes Jane was worried that he liked her wife more than his own. "You should see their kids." He continued but Jane had enough.

"Finn." She warned for him to be quiet.

"Sorry Jane." He placed the brunette's picture back down and winked at her. He was such a trouble maker.

"Kids?" Nicole couldn't help herself. "Jane, you have children?"

Jane looked across at her ex and nodded proudly. "Yeah, we have four."

"Wow. You've certainly gotten over your intimacy issues in the last eight years." Nicole accused with some anger.

Jane ignored the snide remark.

"Hey Jane! Happy birthday!" Harold called out across the office. "What did Maura get you?"

Jane groaned and slid down her chair when she failed to stop her face from going red again as she was reminded of her incredible morning.

"Whew!" Harold laughed at her embarrassed face. "Never a dull moment with your doctor, huh?!" He teased with a wink and entered her office.

"Oh man." She threw a balled up piece of streamer at Finn's laughing face. It made him laugh harder, along with the few others in the room. "I'm gonna kill you all." She joked and threw more paper at him. "Ok, asshole. Let's get Nicole up to speed with the latest cases." The brunette suggested and stood up with a few folders.

"Oh yeah. Good idea. You good to go, Nicole? We can grab a coffee across the road." Finn stood and put his jacket on.

"Yeah, sure." The light haired woman got up and put her blazer on too and followed her fellow agents out of the building.

* * *

After a couple of weeks, Jane got used to Nicole working with her and Finn. She didn't like it but had to admit despite the occasional 'Janie' slip up, Nicole had been very professional, and they all worked well together.

At the beginning of February they got a lead on their bombing case and braved the cold Boston weather to investigate.

The lead turned out to be a dead end. Jane wished she could find Rondo around. He was probably seeking better shelter while the snow hit hard. She hoped he was at least in a shelter, safe somewhere.

"Hey Jane, let's go grab a beer? We're officially off the clock." Finn suggested and Jane thought it sounded wonderful, despite having to spend time outside of work with her ex. It was barely a thought at all now and Jane saw no harm in it..

"Yeah, sounds good." The tall woman nodded her assent.

"Nicole?" Finn asked.

"Sure." Their new teammate answered with an easy smile and glanced over to Jane to see her reaction. She got a raised eyebrow in response.

* * *

"I love this place." Finn claimed as they sat in the booth.

"Yeah, they have the best burgers." Jane agreed and sat down. She scooted right over when Nicole chose to sit next to her.

"First round on me, guys." Nicole offered.

"Oh thanks! Just a Blue Moon."

"Same." Jane offered. "Thanks."

After Jane bought the second round and they finished, she agreed to one more and Finn got up to order. She suddenly felt uncomfortable being alone with Nicole.

The blue eyed woman turned to look at her ex girlfriend shyly but with obvious interest. "You're still so beautiful, Jane."

"Don't." Jane warned with a frown. She started to rub at the scars on her hands, feeling sick in her stomach. She glanced across at Finn who was still waiting to order.

"Janie, look at me." Nicole commanded gently and Jane glanced across at her. "I- I'm really sorry for hurting you." She reached to touch Jane's hand but the taller woman pulled back.

"It's- fine. I forgave you a long time ago." The brunette explained.

"Really?" Nicole asked softly, surprised. She knew how much she had upset Jane and how worthless she had made her feel.

"Yep. We're good as long as you keep your hands and mouth to yourself." Jane warned again and gave Nicole a piercing look.

"Ok. I get it. You're happily married with kids. I'm not trying to upset that. I was just stating a fact." She referred to her earlier comment.

"I don't wanna hear it, ok?" Jane stated with finality.

"No problem. I just- you should know that I really did love you, Jane." The older woman confessed and turned back to smile at Finn as he approached the table.

Jane received her third beer but barely touched it. After a few minutes she got up and grabbed her coat. "I'm gonna get a cab. Gotta head home."

"Ok. See ya Jay!" Finn bid her farewell and reached for her beer.

"Make sure he gets a cab home unless you can drive him." She instructed Nicole and left.

The sandy haired woman sighed with regret as she watched Jane walk away. She really missed the brunette and had thought about her often over the years. What a shame she was married. She hoped that after they worked through the hurt that she had caused the younger woman, that she might have another shot. The knowledge of a family, especially a gorgeous woman like Maura, threw her plans out the door. She was going to bide her time though. She knew Jane loved her once and you never really forget your first love.

* * *

Maura arrived at work at the end of the week and prepared for her day in the CARE clinic.

Dr Moran knocked on the petite doctor's door.

"Come in." The honey blonde called out politely.

"Hey kiddo." Vanessa greeted the smaller woman.

Maura smiled affectionately at her boss and mentor. "Hi. Have a seat." She motioned to her couch and got up to join the taller woman on the opposite armchair in her office.

"Thanks. Busy day ahead?"

"Yes. I got a call just a moment ago from triage. I was just preparing myself." Maura explained and crossed her legs.

"Yeah, I heard. You're going to want to psych yourself up for this one." Vanessa informed the petite doctor with a grim look. "It's pretty fucked up."

"Oh no." Maura sighed and slumped her shoulders. "How bad is it?"

"How about I come with you?" Her boss offered.

"No, I can handle it. Just tell me what I'm dealing with."

"Ok. The woman's name is Isabella Lucas. Twenty year old with a one month old baby boy. He's currently in the nursery."

"Is he injured?" Maura asked in alarm and knew the answer when Vanessa gave her a grief-filled look.

"Yeah. Nothing serious but… Some bruising and cuts on his arms."

"Oh god." The honey blonde breathed out and closed her eyes. "Go on." She insisted, trying to channel her ability to clinically detach from the situation.

"Isabella has just been sedated. She has a few fractures in her left arm and her leg is mottled with bruises. She has several lacerations all over her body but only a few require stitches. There are also multiple bite marks-" The dark haired doctor stopped, unable to continue. She shook her head to rid herself of the horrific images. "Anyway, it's pretty fucked up."

"Sounds like it." Maura stood and grabbed her white coat. "I'm going to go and check her while she's sleeping. Do you- do you want to join me?" The blonde doctor didn't need the support but she felt like Vanessa was already emotionally invested so she offered for her boss to help her.

"Yeah. I think I need to." Vanessa claimed and got up to join her colleague and best friend.

* * *

"You really are incredible, Maura." Vanessa professed as the pair sat back down in the smaller woman's office in the same seats as earlier that day. It was 10pm and the two doctors were exhausted from looking after Isabella. The woman had been distraught when she woke up but calmed quickly under Maura and Vanessa's care and kindness.

"I learned from the best." The honey blonde stated modestly and smiled at her boss who was slouched down on the seat. She hadn't seen her so upset or tired in a while. That's what the clinic did to you though. It was draining and if you weren't implementing self-care, it would eat you up from the inside out.

"Well, you were fucking brilliant with that girl and I was barely holding it together. That poor thing. One of the worst I've seen. I hope the cops catch the bastard." The Australian doctor vented.

"The hardest part for me is knowing that as soon as she gets better, we'll have to discharge her and she'll have limited safe options on where she can stay with her baby boy."

"Yeah, it's bullshit." The older woman stated bluntly and sighed. "We need to look into other options for our patients."

Yelling sounded from outside the open office door followed by screams.

Maura stood quickly on her four inch heels and ran to the door. Vanessa was a second behind her. The pair got to the end of the hallway when they were confronted by a tall, muscular young man screaming in the CARE clinic's waiting room.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The enraged man screamed and waved the knife at the the receptionist and two nursing staff that cowered at the front desk. The security guards were nowhere to be seen and the armed man had jammed the sliding door, causing it to malfunction.

Without thinking, Maura rushed to stand in front of the desk, between the staff and the man. She lifted her hands, palms open in front of her to show that she wasn't a threat.

"Maura!" Vanessa yelled out and began to follow but Maura put her hand out to stop her. The honey blonde's look begged her to stay where she was. The Australian stepped back and pulled her cell phone out, shakily dialling 911.

"Who the FUCK ARE YOU?!" The man yelled at the petite woman and approached with the knife.

"My-my name is Maura. I'm a doctor here. Please sir, can you put the weapon away so we can discuss what you need?" The smaller woman asked gently, with her hands still up, and tentatively stepped sideways to try and divert him so the three women behind her could get to a safer place.

"Discuss what I need?!" He scoffed and then yelled again. "I TRIED THAT!"

"Ok… Ok. Please sir, I can help you." Maura informed him and stepped sideways again. He stayed focussed on her. Two of the nurses behind her moved slowly in the other direction. The honey blonde doctor made sure to maintain eye contact and slowly kept moving so that the receptionist could retreat as well.

"Give me Isabella YOU BITCH! Give her back and I'll leave!" He snarled and moved closer, only standing two feet away now with the knife pointed at her chest.

Around the corner, Vanessa backed right into the hallway so the man couldn't see her at all and whispered into the phone. She withdrew to her office and pushed the silent alarm button to alert the police and security in the building.

Maura tried to control her shaking hands. "Please, no one needs to get hurt here." She pleaded, looking up and attempting to reason with the hostile man.

This only seemed to enrage him further. "GIVE ME ISABELLA!" He lashed out with his unarmed hand and swung his fist at her.

"No!" Maura took the brunt of the force to her right upper arm but his knuckle caught her chin as he followed through. She brought her hands back up, recovering quickly into a defensive position.

"Hey!" Vanessa shouted at him from just behind and to the right of the smaller woman, not willing to stay idle and watch her friend be abused.

"Fuck you!" The young man screamed.

"Please!" Maura begged, looking around at the few people that were hiding behind doors, desks, and chairs. She saw the red and blue lights approaching outside. The sirens alerted the hostile man and he knew he was trapped.

"FUCK!" He shouted in despair. Holding the knife out, he glanced around and then refocussed on Maura.

The police would find their way around the main entrance and come in from the ambulance bay. "Please, you need to stop." The doctor said more forcefully.

"DON'T tell me what to FUCKING DO!" He screamed.

Everything erupted all at once.

"NO!" Vanessa shouted as the madman rushed at Maura, blade first.

The Australian doctor threw herself into the side of the man, knocking him over, causing him to lose his grip on the knife. Vanessa saw red on the blade and looked across to Maura in horror.

The smaller woman was on the ground, holding her stomach in agony. Blood seeping through her cream shirt.

The police burst into the waiting room with guns drawn and were on top of the attacker before Vanessa could pick herself up.

"Ma'am?!" One of the officers shouted and crouched over Vanessa's fallen form, not aware of the injured woman just to his right amongst the chaos in the room.

"Fuck! Maura, no!" Vanessa cried out as she scrambled over to the smaller woman who was holding her bleeding abdomen. "Get a kit over here, NOW!" The older doctor yelled, moving Maura's hands away, pressing her own hands to the oozing wound.

"Call Jane." Maura whimpered, trying not to cry.

"Shhh, don't speak. I think the blade pierced your stomach." Vanessa kept her eyes on the blonde's frightened ones. "It's gonna be ok."

"Please… My wife." The honey blonde pleaded, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Shhh, I'll call."

The older doctor was moved out of the way as the emergency personnel took over. They lifted Maura onto the gurney. One trauma nurse cut her clothing to get to the wound and another placed a mask on her face to relieve the pain, as they rushed her to an operating room.

"Jay!" Was called out weakly from the bed. Vanessa stood in shock as she watched Maura expertly wheeled away.

"Jesus, Vanessa. Is she going to be ok?" Claire, the receptionist asked. The young woman was extremely grateful that Maura had deterred the psychotic man from attacking them but felt awful that the doctor had been hurt in the process. She had probably saved at least one of their lives.

"I- oh god, I hope so." The tall woman swiped at her tears with the back of her bloody hands.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Claire placed her arm around the dark haired woman's waist and guided her to the restroom.

"I have to call Jane!" She tried to pull away but the strawberry blonde held her firmly.

"Ok. It will take you a minute to clean up. You can call as soon as you're done. Where's your phone?" Claire asked calmly despite feeling quite shaken over the ordeal they had just been through.

"In my jacket pocket. Left side." Vanessa instructed as she scrubbed at her hands.

Claire reached into the doctor's jacket and retrieved her phone. "Got it."

"Code is 2945. Look up Jane Rizzoli-Isles, please?" Vanessa requested as she rinsed her hands and dried them on some paper towel.

"Here. It's calling."

"Thanks." Vanessa brought her cell phone up to her ear, heart pounding anxiously at the news she was about to deliver.

* * *

I know, that's an awful way to end the story... I won't take long to update the next chapter. Inspire me with your feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the great feedback from the last chapter. Sorry to leave you with a bit of suspense.

Hopefully this follow on chapter doesn't disappoint!

* * *

"No, you idiot!" Jane raised her voice at the television that was playing the Bruins vs Rangers game.

Frankie, Frost, and Kate laughed at her. The noise almost roused Tommy from his sleep on the far right armchair in the lounge room.

"Jane, your phone is ringing." Nina informed the brunette, glancing at the cushion in between them where Maura would usually be sitting curled into Jane's side.

The doctor had called two hours earlier to let her wife know that she wouldn't be home until around 10:30pm. Jane looked at Vanessa's face flashing on her screen and noted it was 11:15pm. She picked it up, expecting that the older doctor was going to tell her that Maura had been delayed again.

"Hey doc." The FBI agent greeted warmly.

"J- Jane, there's been an incident at— at the hospital." The Australian stuttered into the phone.

The tall woman stood all of a sudden, concerning everyone in the room. "Is Maura ok?" She felt sick and her heart raced anxiously.

"N-no… She's- Maur- She— She was stabbed."

"No!" The response was almost one of denial. "Fuck. No, no, no…" Jane whispered into the phone as she raced into the dining room frantically and slipped her shoes on, ignoring Frankie's questioning as he followed her. "How bad is it?" She spoke into the phone. Without an explanation to her house guests, she grabbed her wallet and keys and left the house.

"I d-don't know. She's in surg-ery." Vanessa cried shamelessly, the evening and her exhaustion hitting her hard. It scared Jane. The Australian woman was always calm and in control. Always stoic or heavily sarcastic.

"I'll be there in five."

"Jane, don't speed-" The older doctor pulled the phone away from her ear when Jane ended the call before she finished speaking. She hadn't expected anything less.

"Janie! What's goin' on?" Frankie grabbed his jacket and, seeing his sister in only a t-shirt and jeans, grabbed hers too. He chased the FBI agent to the car.

"I gotta go." She unlocked the Land Rover and got into the driver's seat, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

Frankie got into the passenger side and stared at his sister. "Jesus Jane. You can't drive." He noticed her hands and grabbed them. "C'mon, switch with me." He commanded and she got out quickly, knowing she was in no condition to control the vehicle, and swapped places with him.

Her younger brother started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "The hospital?" He questioned and Jane nodded, numbly. "Fuck. What's goin' on?" He asked again and looked over at his shaking sister. He was really worried.

"Maura's been stabbed." Jane stared straight ahead, seeming like she was in a trance.

Frankie paled. "Shit! Ok, ok." He sped up and drove like he was on a police chase. He pulled up outside of the ER doors. "Go Janie. I'll park and meet you in there."

Jane sprang to action. She slammed the door behind her and raced through the double doors of the emergency room.

Claire recognised her. "Jane!" She called the brunette over to where her and Vanessa were sitting and waiting for news.

"Any word?" Jane asked right away, desperate to know what was happening.

"No word yet, Jane." Vanessa informed her flatly. The older woman had sobbed all of her energy out and was beyond exhausted.

"God, what happened?" Jane started to tear up but breathed deeply, not willing to fall apart yet.

Frankie arrived and spotted his sister. He walked over and put his arm around her and heard Vanessa explain what happened.

"We- we had a young woman come in today… Really bad case. Maura handled it like a rockstar. You know how she is." The Australian doctor gave a small, deflated chuckle. "Anyway, the boyfriend that abused her came in… Fuckin' bastard had a knife and was threatening the staff. Maura-" Vanessa didn't think she had anymore tears but she became emotional thinking about the brave woman. "That fucking brave dumb genius… She stood between the staff and the man. He- he just suddenly lun- lunged forward and fucking stab-bed her." She couldn't keep it together anymore and wept again, reliving the nightmare. Claire rubbed her back soothingly and looked up at Jane sympathetically.

"Jesus." Frankie breathed out and held Jane a bit tighter as her knees buckled. "Siddown Janie." He sat the compliant FBI agent in the chair next to Vanessa and turned to walk up to the waiting room reception desk to get some information.

"Hey, how are ya? Uhh, do you have any word on Dr Isles yet?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry sir. No word yet. She's only been in surgery for a short time. It could be a while. We'll let you know as soon as we know something." The night nurse answered politely.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks." He walked back to Jane and tried to avoid her desperate eyes. "Nothin' yet Janie."

"It's been too soon." Vanessa explained.

"Ok, hopefully we'll hear something positive. I'm just gonna call Nina and let them know what's goin' on. She's blowin' up my phone." Frankie pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called his girlfriend.

"This seriously can't be happening." Jane's husky voice finally sounded after a long bout of silence. She leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

"I know." Vanessa agreed and reached over to place her hand on Jane's back in comfort.

After another two hours of anxious pacing and hassling the staff, Maura's surgeon entered the waiting area. "Family of Maura Isles?"

Jane jumped out of her seat and rushed over to him. "How is she?" Vanessa and Frankie were right behind her.

"She's stable." The doctor responded with a kind smile.

"Oh thank god!" Jane's voice cracked and she placed her face in her hands, weeping. She tried to compose herself and wiped at her tears. Frankie put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"What was the damage, Dr Willis?" Vanessa asked.

The doctor relaxed a little, recognising his colleague's face. "Hey Dr Moran. Uh, Dr Isles was really lucky. The blade just missed the greater curvature of her stomach and only gave her kidney a minuscule cut."

"Oh wow." Vanessa exclaimed, amazed at the lack of damage.

"What does that mean?" Jane asked, not really understanding but feeling relieved at the looks on both doctor's faces.

"It means that no vital organs were damaged. It could have been so much worse, Jane." Vanessa stated, knowing the complications of lacerated intestines and bowel wounds. "The main issue would be the muscles the blade cut through, right James?"

Dr James Willis nodded. "Yeah, her transverse abdominal muscle and a portion of her interior oblique were severely damaged but we have layered the sutures really well. Maura is in great shape and her body should mend and be back to normal soon enough." He didn't really want to talk about her recovery right now. It was going to be difficult and she would be off work for some time.

"Can I see her?" The brunette asked, still distressed, especially hearing about Maura's abdominal muscles and the pain she knew her wife was probably in.

He shook his head and Jane frowned. "She's just being moved from recovery right now and it really should be family o-"

"That's not a problem, James." Vanessa cut him off.

"Vanessa, I can't break policy-"

"This is Maura's wife." The dark haired doctor informed him and his eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Oh… Uh sure. Ok. Umm, come with me then."

Jane turned around to hug her brother. "Go home, Frankie. Make sure the kids know their Mom's ok."

"Sure Janie. Call me later." He requested and watched his sister and Vanessa follow Dr Willis down the corridor.

They arrived at Maura's room and Dr Willis stopped them.

"She's on heavy medication and might not know you're there, ok?" James explained before they entered the room.

"Ok." Jane answered softly.

The doctor opened the door and noticed his patient was asleep.

The FBI agent entered the room and stood frozen, staring at her wife who looked so tiny and pale in the hospital bed.

"I'll leave you to sit with her. I'll be back to check on her in the morning." Dr Willis bid the pair goodnight and left the room.

Jane was snapped out of her daze. She strode over to the bed and hovered over her wife. Placing her arm across the top of the pillow above golden locks and her other hand on Maura's cheek, the brunette buried her face into the smaller woman's neck and wept again in relief.

"God baby, what were you thinking?" Jane sobbed, knowing the answer to her question. Her wife was selfless. Maura always thought of others first. A dangerous situation didn't change that.

Vanessa quietly sat herself down in the seat on the other side of the injured woman and waited for Jane to calm down.

"Jane." Maura rasped out almost inaudibly, turning her face into dark curls.

The FBI agent lifted her head from the doctor's neck to look into the slowly opening hazel eyes. "Shh Maur. Don't talk." Jane caressed her cheek gently and rubbed her nose alongside the smaller woman's tenderly.

"Jay." Maura was extremely relieved to see her wife leaning over her. She lifted her hand shakily and ran it over Jane's face, lingering fear in her eyes.

"I'm here sweetheart. You're ok… You're ok, baby." Jane wasn't sure if she was saying it more for herself or to assuage the tiny bit of anxiety in Maura's face. The tall woman stayed leaning over the injured woman and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I- was scar- scared, mmm…" The doctor moaned in discomfort as she lowered her arm back to the bed.

"Shh Maur. Don't try to move." Jane murmured softly. "Shhh. I'm here." She gripped Maura's hand and caressed her wife's face with her other, watching the beautiful hazel eyes scrunch up in pain.

"It hurts." The honey blonde grimaced and Jane's face reflected despair. Seeing Maura like this was agonising.

"Can she have any more pain relief?" Jane directed the question to Vanessa.

The taller doctor rubbed Maura's shoulder to get her attention. "Hey kiddo, is it throbbing?" She asked with concern, trying to find out what the level of pain was.

"Yes." The smaller woman gasped. "It's— a s-seven." The pulsating in her abdomen was increasing and she tried not to grab at it.

"Ok sweetie. I'll get the nurse." Vanessa got up quickly and grabbed her friend's chart, leaving the room to find someone to help.

Jane kept hold of Maura's hand and ran her fingers soothingly through Maura's golden locks. She didn't take her eyes off the doctor until the nurse and Vanessa came back into the room.

"Hi Dr Isles. Dr Moran said your pain's at about a seven out of ten?" The nurse queried as she prepared Maura's IV for more pain relief.

"Yes." Maura winced slightly as she tried to move to alleviate her discomfort.

"Don't move, baby." Jane reprimanded her wife softly and kept stroking her hair.

"Ok, that should take affect very quickly." The nurse finished and moved away, noting the treatment on Maura's chart.

Vanessa sat back down and watched as Jane spoke quietly in Maura's ear, trying to help her stay still and calm while the medication kicked in. The older woman smiled warmly at the couple. They were her absolute favourite.

The petite woman began drifting off to sleep. "Love you." She whispered tenderly to Jane as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Love you too, beautiful." Jane responded and kept her eyes on Maura, running her fingers gently over the blonde's face reverently.

Vanesa watched the affectionate display. "I'm so sorry, Jane."

"Why are you sorry?" Jane asked without looking up, not understanding why the older doctor was apologising.

"I should have done more." The blue eyed woman ran her hands over her face in frustration. "God, Jane. You should have seen her… You would have been proud. Scared out of your fucking mind, but proud." Vanessa smiled at the tanned woman who was smiling back, tears falling from her eyes.

Jane swiped at her cheeks. "I bet she was fierce." She looked back at the pale face, unable to control the relief she felt knowing Maura was going to be ok. "God, I can't stop crying." She complained and nuzzled back into her wife's neck.

Vanessa couldn't help but cry too, finally releasing the pent up stress from the ordeal and relief that her friend was ok. She finally dozed off to sleep in the early hours of the morning, not long after she heard Jane's breathing even out.

* * *

When the doctor walked into the hospital room he almost laughed at the sight of the two taller, dark haired women seated awkwardly in the hospital armchairs, fast asleep.

Vanessa's head was rolled right back, mouth opened wide. One long leg hanging over the arm of the chair, the other straight out in front of her.

Jane was barely on the seat. Her backside was just holding itself on the edge, legs tucked up under the chair. Her upper body flopped over on the bed, half on top of her wife. Her right arm was stretched out over Maura's sternum, the left above the honey blonde head, and her head on a petite shoulder.

"Good morning ladies." James greeted as gently as possible, trying to wake them up. He needed to check his patient.

Jane opened her eyes first and lifted her head up from Maura's warm body, wincing at the pain in her back. "Uh, hey doc." She sat up but and stretched then reached for her wife's hand, holding it gently. Maura began to stir.

"How was the night?" He asked, referring to his patient.

"It was ok. She woke up once in a lot of pain but got more pain meds and slept the rest of the night." Jane informed him and watched as her wife slowly woke.

Dr Willis moved around to the other side of the bed, in front of Vanessa's chair, to address his colleague. "Hi Maura." He smiled warmly at the honey blonde.

"Hi James." She gave a sleepy smile in return.

Once he had finished explaining Maura's surgery and recovery to her, he left to see his other patients.

Vanessa had woken up during his visit and got up to fetch coffee for her and Jane.

Speaking slowly so she didn't aggravate her recently severed muscles, Maura whispered out, "I don't— think… I'll be- running the- the Boston Marathon… this year." She sighed dejectedly.

Jane laughed softly and caressed her wife's cheek. "It's not until May, sweetheart. You have a couple of months to build back up to it." The brunette tried to encourage her.

Before Maura could protest, the FBI agent's phone rang.

"Rizzoli." Jane answered. It was Harold, asking her why she wasn't at work yet. She was due in over an hour ago. "Sorry sir." She got up to leave the room but Maura's hand reaching for hers stopped her. "Uh, well, there was an incident at the hospital and M- Maura was hurt… She's— ok. It was uh, it's bad. Yeah I will." She looked at her wife who was gazing at her with so much compassion. It caused her to choke up. She wiped at her eyes yet again and ended the call. The tall woman was very grateful for such an understanding boss who had given her whatever time she needed to look after Maura.

"Darling, I- I'm alright." The doctor tried to soothe her wife.

"I- I know. I just— God, I was so scared. So fuckin' scared, Maura… I couldn't believe—" Jane was unable to continue. She laughed softly at her emotional display and Maura smiled warmly back in understanding. Looking at the smaller woman through her tears, she leaned in closely to kiss slightly chapped lips. Long fingers ran through the doctor's hair, desperate to touch her wife and reassure herself that she was ok. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"I'm sorry, my love." Maura started to lose her battle with consciousness again as her medication was released into her system.

"Please don't— don't scare me like that again… I can't— bear the thought of losing you." Jane rasped and kissed the smaller woman once more, keeping her face pressed against Maura's head as sleep claimed the injured woman.

"Here, Jane." Vanessa came back into the room carrying coffees and a couple of pastries.

Jane lifted her head and smiled at the older doctor. "Thanks." She accepted her coffee and a croissant. "This is amazing."

Vanessa sat back down and the pair drank their coffees and ate their breakfast in silence.

"You look like shit." Jane declared as she looked across at the dark haired woman.

Scoffing at the blunt comment, Vanessa simply gave Jane the middle finger.

The FBI agent laughed at the response. "You must be exhausted."

"Yeah, we had a massive day yesterday. I'm buggered."

"Go home. Get some sleep." Jane held her hand up to stop any protest. "Seriously, go get some decent sleep. I'll keep you posted."

"Alright." The older doctor conceded. "I need a shower… I'll be back later."

"Ok. Thanks for looking after her." Jane said seriously.

"Anytime, Jane."

* * *

"Rizzoli." Jane answered her phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Mama?" Elizabeth's worried voice sounded on the other end.

Jane looked up sharply at her wife who was thankfully still sleeping. "Yeah sweetie. Are you ok?"

"Uncle Frankie said to call you. We want to know how Mommy is." The young girl stated, becoming emotional at the thought of her mother being hurt.

"Oh Eli, I'm so sorry I haven't called, sweetie. I- Mommy's gonna be ok. She- it was a bad umm-" The FBI agent stumbled through her words, unsure of what was appropriate to share with an eleven year old.

"What happened?" Her daughter asked impatiently.

Jane decided that Maura's policy of not sugar-coating answers might help right now. She replied in a way that she thought her wife would but in more simple language for her daughter to understand. "A- a very angry man came into the h- hospital and stab-bed Mommy." She delivered as calmly as possible.

"Oh no!" Eli's hand went to her mouth. "But she's ok?"

"Yeah baby, she's ok. It hurts a lot right now but she's gonna be fine. Alright?" Jane reassured her daughter.

"Al-alright. Can we come and see her?" The young girl asked.

"Uh, maybe tomorrow, sweetie. She's sleeping a lot right now so her body can recover."

"Ok. Nonna wants to talk to you." Eli gave the phone to her grandmother.

"Janie! Is Maura ok? What happened?! Frankie just said Maura was hurt!" Angela's dramatic voice filled the phone.

"I- she's ok, Ma. Um, she was attacked at the hospital. Some asshole with a knife."

"Oh god!" The Italian woman exclaimed. "She was stabbed?!"

"Uh yeah but she's- she's gonna be fine. The blade didn't hit anything vital. Just muscle damage. She was really lucky." Jane explained and took a deep breath to settle herself and the images her description produced in her mind.

"Thank god. Are you ok, baby?" Angela asked tenderly.

"I- I dunno, Ma… I've never been so scared in my life." Jane confessed and teared up again as she stared at the smaller woman laying in the hospital bed. She looked worse today. Angry bruises on her right arm had darkened overnight and a nasty scrape on her chin was present. The IV attached to Maura's left arm looked nasty, having left a bruise from where it entered the vein.

"Oh sweetheart. Like you said, she's ok. She's strong and healthy. She'll bounce back in no time." The older woman tried to encourage and Jane felt a little better. Her mother was right. "Do you need anything? I can come in when Kate and Andy get here to take the kids out."

"They're taking them out?"

"Yeah, just to the movies. We thought it would be good to get their minds off what's goin' on." Angela explained.

"Good idea… Umm, can you bring me some clean underwear, jeans, and shirt please?" The brunette asked, grateful for a mother who cared so much.

"Sure thing, Janie. See you soon."

"Bye Ma." Jane ended the call and glanced across to her awakening wife.

"Jay." Maura groaned out as she gained consciousness.

"Hey baby." Jane smiled and pushed honey blonde hair behind a delicate ear. She scooted her chair as close as possible and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hi." Maura smiled back and lifted her bruised arm to run her fingers over Jane's cheek. "You look tired, Jay."

The brunette leaned into the touch. "I'm fine… How are you feeling?"

The doctor lowered her arm again and Jane reclaimed her hand, thumb caressing the back of it.

"Sore. Tired." Maura let out a heavy sigh and then winced in pain, caused by breathing more deeply.

"Oh baby, what can I do?" Jane asked, concerned at how uncomfortable her wife seemed.

"Nothing, my love."

"You need more medication, babe." The brunette argued and got up to get a nurse.

"I just released some." Maura pointed to the controller next to her hand that allowed her to release small amounts of morphine into her system.

"Oh ok." Jane sat back down and played with the honey blonde hair again, smoothing it back and running her fingers through it.

"Mmm, feels good." Maura turned to look into dark eyes that were full of worry. "I'm ok, darling."

"I know. I just- I don't know what to do. I mean, it's usually me that's in the hospital bed, not you. It's not supposed to be you." Jane leaned in and placed tender kisses all over her wife's face, ending with several to her lips. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you too."

* * *

After Angela dropped in and fussed over both women, the exhausted blonde fell asleep again and the FBI agent stepped out of the room for a moment to call her brother.

"Frankie, what did you find out?" Jane asked, determined to get information on the man that had attacked her wife.

"His name's Michael Ross. Twenty two. He's in lock up right now, freaking out. He's under the impression that he killed Maura." Both Rizzoli's went silent at the thought of that. Frankie continued. "No one's corrected his assumption. Record of petty theft, arson, aggravated assault."

Jane scoffed angrily at this. "He's gonna be up for attempted manslaughter too. You better tell someone from the station to come and get Maura's statement soon."

"Yeah, I'll let the lieutenant know."

"Thanks for the info, Frankie. I'm gonna get Finn to dive a little deeper with our access. We have the CCTV recording of the waiting room. He's gonna be fuckin' sorry he ever laid his filthy hands on my wife." Jane seethed. She had every intention on making the man's life a living hell.

When Jane came back down the hallway and got to the entry of the hospital room, Maura was awake again and smiling warmly at a tiny young woman who had a hold of her hand, crying.

Jane stopped at the doorway and watched for a moment in awe at how compassionate and gentle Maura was. Her wife truly was such a remarkable human being.

Where Jane was all tough, full of energy, and sarcastic. Maura was soft, calm, and peaceful. They balanced each other well.

"Shh, Isabella. I'm fine. This isn't your fault." The doctor assured the woman tenderly and looked up as the brunette entered.

Isabella followed Maura's gaze and shrank back at the sight of the taller woman. It made Jane stop any progress into the room. The FBI agent tried to hide her shock at the beaten up, stitched face, the bruising and marks that covered one arm, and a heavy cast on the other.

"Hey, it's alright." Maura held the uninjured pale hand and softly pulled it closer to her. "This is my wife, Jane." The blonde informed her skittish patient. She couldn't blame her. The poor girl had been through hell and was scared of all males and anyone tall with dark hair.

"Ok." Isabella whispered out.

"Come in, darling." Maura prompted and the FBI agent continued into the room but walked around the edge, close to the walls and settled herself in the seat on Maura's injured side.

"Hey." Jane greeted softly, maintaining eye contact until the young woman shied away from looking at her.

"Y- you said that's- that's your wife?" Isabella whispered the last part out like it was some kind of secret.

Maura beamed at her and looked across at her love with affection. "Yes. Jane is my wife. We've been married for almost two years and have four beautiful children."

Isabella's blue eyes widened in surprise and she teared up. "Oh god. You- you have kids. You could have died!"

"Shhh honey, it's ok. I'm fine and you're safe. Michael can't get to you anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Dr Isles." The young woman sobbed and dropped her head to the bed next to Maura's arm. The doctor stroked her light hair gently and let her cry.

Jane sat there and put all of the pieces together. Isabella was Michael Ross' girlfriend. He had obviously given the tiny woman those injuries and by the look of it, it wasn't the first time.

Isabella calmed down and looked across to Jane. "I'm so sorry."

"Like Maura said, this isn't your fault. Ok?" The brunette reiterated softly.

"I'll try to believe that." Isabella sniffled and stood to leave. "I better go feed Hugo."

"Ok honey. Come and see me again tomorrow." Maura ordered very gently.

"Ok. Bye Dr Isles. Bye Mrs Isles." The young woman waved to Jane and left.

The FBI agent raised an eyebrow in amusement at the title and her wife laughed, then cringed at the pain it brought on.

"Oh Maur. I wish I could take your pain away." Jane declared and moved back around to her chair on Maura's good side. The brunette ran her fingers through the Maura's hair and held her hand. "Who's Hugo?"

The doctor smiled softly. "Hugo is Isabella's one month old baby boy."

"Oh no. He wasn't hurt was he?"

"A few bruises and scrapes but he's fine, darling."

"Fuck… It's so fucked up, Maur." Jane commented and then realised her slip ups. "Sorry." She apologised for the swearing. "I just hate hearing that this stuff happens, especially when kids are involved."

"I know. It's really hard." Maura's breathing became more laboured and she pressed the button for more pain relief.

"You really are amazing." Jane rested her head next to the honey blonde's and caressed her hip until she fell asleep again.

* * *

"Jane, I want to go home." Maura whined impatiently. The petite woman was proving that doctors really did make the worst patients.

Jane looked at her wife in sympathy and reached for her hand. "I know, Maur. Dr Willis said you should be able to leave today."

"I miss our kids." The honey blonde teared up. She had seen all four of their children once all together but only briefly. The twins had become highly distressed at the sight of their mother in the hospital bed and Jane had limited their stay. The older two had come back once more but were visibly upset and refused to return.

Maura understood her children's reactions but it still affected her.

"You'll get to see them really soon, sweetheart." The brunette tried to soothe her frustrated wife.

Vanessa popped in to see her friend and also received a rant about needing to go home. The older doctor agreed that Maura was ready and went to find Dr Willis.

* * *

"Ok, Dr Isles. I have your discharge letter and your medication." The nurse handed Maura's papers to Jane and asked the taller woman about caring for the blonde's wound.

"Uh, I haven't done it before."

"I can do it." Maura stated simply.

"With all due respect, Dr Isles, you need to have it covered while you're in a flat position. It wont be possible if you are bending over to do it yourself." The nurse explained and the smaller woman frowned at the logic, unable to argue. "You'll need to finish off your antibiotics and here are some supplies to change her wound dressing. Just make sure she lies flat when you tape it. Any signs of infection and come straight back."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Maura responded as the nurse left the room with a parting comment to Jane about making sure the doctor left in a wheelchair.

Maura lifted the covers from her legs and slowly slid them off the bed, intending to get up. It was a lot more difficult than she anticipated.

"Whoa, hang on, baby." Jane placed the supplies on the end of the bed and wrapped an arm around Maura's back to help her to sit on the edge with her legs dangling over.

"These gowns are disgusting." The smaller woman declared, indignant that she had been wearing one for so long. "Did you bring me some clothes?"

"Yep but just home stuff… Don't get up without me." Jane warned as she retrieved the doctor's clothing out of the bag.

Her wife completely ignored her.

"Maura Rizzoli-Isles!" The brunette ran back to the other side of the bed when Maura attempted to stand unassisted and swayed uneasily. She placed her hands on Maura's hips to steady her and shook her head at the sheepish grin aimed her way. "Sit down." She commanded and her wife obeyed.

Jane undid the gown and slid it off the petite frame. Her heart beat faster at the sight of the bandage just under Maura's ribcage. "I uh, didn't bring you a bra. I thought it might be too uncomfortable."

"That's fine, Jay. Thank you."

The taller woman slipped the sleeve of the button up shirt on Maura's left arm first to minimise her torso's movements, the right was next. She buttoned the dark red shirt starting from the bottom, up over the ample chest, and met a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at what her wife assumed she was staring at. "I wasn't looking at your boobs, I swear." Jane tried to defend herself.

"Why not?" Maura asked, pretending to be offended and then chuckled.

Jane gave her a serious response. "Coz you're injured and that's the last thing on my mind right now." The brunette pouted and nuzzled into the doctor's soft neck.

"Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry for teasing you. Help me stand up so I can put some real underwear on." Maura placed her hands on strong shoulders and stood up slowly. Jane tore off the disposable underwear and bent over to slide the silky replacement up her wife's legs. Once they were in place she grabbed black yoga pants and helped Maura to step into those too.

Jane stood back up and placed her hands on the smaller woman's hips. "I'm gonna go and get a wheelchair and we can get outta here." At the doctor's nod, she helped Maura sit back down, gave her a kiss and came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair.

The couple left the hospital after being stopped by Vanessa, Claire, and a few other staff members, wanting to thank the doctor for her heroics just five nights prior.

Jane pulled up at their house and realised that she had only been inside once since the incident. Maura waited patiently as Jane got out and raced around to her side of the car. The FBI agent opened the door and carefully helped her wife out of the car.

They got to the top of the front porch stairs when the front door burst open. "Mommy!" The shouts of their four children sounded and Maura gripped onto Jane more tightly as her emotion overwhelmed her.

"Mommy don't cry." Maddie begged as they all watched the tears track down the blonde's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, my sweethearts. I'm just so happy to see you." Maura claimed as she was settled onto the couch. The kids sat around her, careful not to jostle the injured woman.

"Ma said a crazy man stabbed you Mommy. Is he in jail now?" Lucille asked, concerned about what happened to the man that had hurt their mother.

"He better be or I'm gonna hurt him." Alex declared with an fierceness that made Jane proud and a little worried at the same time.

"Settle down, buddy. Uncle Frankie told me he's locked up. Now, let's focus on something that doesn't make my heart race right now." Jane chuckled a little in discomfort. She bent over to give Maura a kiss and went to the kitchen to make her wife a tea.

"Aunt Kate got us a new movie. Do you want to watch it, Mommy?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"Sure sweetie." The doctor answered, happy to do whatever made her family happy. She was just so relieved to finally be home.

* * *

I was never going to let anything terrible happen to Maura!

And to assuage some people's fears, no, I'm not going to let Jane cheat on Maura. That just wouldn't happen. She's too damn loyal for that. But... Maura does have a lot of insecurities around the topic, so we might play with that a bit in the coming chapters. We'll see...

Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

I worked hard to get this out. Hope it's ok! (Just for you Strongsoujah ;p)

* * *

"That's fucking ridiculous!" Jane paced the floor of her bedroom and Maura flinched at her wife's raised voice. "No, I will not calm down!" The FBI agent growled in frustration into the phone. "Listen to me you fucking idiot, if you let him out on bail, he is only going to reoffend!" The brunette listened impatiently to the person on the other end. "Listen, I don't deal in fucking state jurisdiction. I'm a federal agent and I— No, you don't understand. That fuckin' creep stabbed my wife! So what if it's personal?!" Jane ended the call abruptly, not willing to hear any more legal bullshit that the judge spouted at her. She threw her phone on the floor, furious.

"Sweetheart, come here." The doctor requested from her reclining position in their bed.

The brunette was seething. She looked back at Maura and softened a tiny bit. Shuffling over to the bed, she sat down carefully next to her and ran her fingers over the smaller woman's collarbone.

Maura reached out to place her hand on Jane's leg and closed her eyes in pleasure at the sensation of her wife's fingers at her throat.

"I'm so mad." The FBI agent confessed, staring at her the doctor's peaceful face.

Maura reached out her arms and Jane fell into them with caution. "I know. I'm upset too but I know that he will be going to prison for a very long time once his trial is over."

"He's lucky I don't put him six feet under." Jane mumbled into the honey blonde's neck but with absolute conviction.

"Jay, don't say things like that, please."

The brunette sat up and looked intensely at Maura. "If I see him I'm going to make him pay."

"No, you're not. You're going to think of those four wonderful children and you're going to think of me, and remind yourself that no one is worth risking your family for." The smaller woman declared with compassion for the injustice that her wife was feeling.

"You make a good point." Jane conceded and smiled warmly at the doctor.

"I know. I'm always right."

Jane leaned in for a kiss and then got up despite Maura's pout. "I gotta change your dressing." The brunette retrieved the supplies that the hospital had given her.

"Ok. Do you remember what to do?"

"Yeah babe. It's not rocket science." Jane joked and placed everything on the bed, next to the blonde.

Maura leaned back so that her abdominal area was flat. She winced slightly as the tape pulled her skin when Jane peeled it back. "I'm fine." She reassured the taller woman.

"Oh Jesus." Jane whimpered. "Oh fuck,—" She closed her eyes and fought a bout of nausea at the nasty sight of the dissolving black stitches and the rainbow of bruising that was on her wife's body. The brunette shakily selected a new bandage.

"Jay? Are you alright?" The doctor asked, unsure of why the FBI agent, who worked in Violent Crimes, was suddenly squeamish at the sight of a stab wound.

"Uh… I'm- I'll be fine. Just- Just let me get this done." Jane took a deep breath and looked back at the injured site. Her hands shook the whole time but she managed to clean the area and tape on the replacement cover. By the end of it she felt like a nervous wreck.

When Maura's hand lifted her chin and wiped away the moisture from her cheek, Jane realised that she was crying. "I'm ok, Jane. It's healing nicely."

The taller woman swiped at her tears. "It doesn't look nice at all. It looks really painful and there's nothing I can do about it." She commented, a little angrily.

Maura reached for her wife's hands, tugging gently so that the brunette sat down next to her. "Jay, sweetheart… I understand you feel helpless right now but getting angry at yourself isn't going to help either of us."

Jane looked intensely into her wife's eyes. "I- I wish I had been there- I could've stopped him. I could've-"

"Stop Jane. Just- please, darling. I'm fine. You're here, looking after me. You're doing everything I need to help me recover. That's more than enough, ok?"

"K." The taller woman replied a little flatly but she understood. There was nothing she could have done differently. There was no way she could know that Maura would be in danger. It was just aggravating her that being in a job like hers, she wasn't able to help in a way that she was trained to, nor was she able to have any sway over Michael Ross' bail proceedings. She felt so helpless and she didn't handle that feeling very well.

The brunette survived through several more bandage changes over the following week. Once the stitches had mostly dissolved, Maura claimed that she didn't need the help anymore. This news relieved Jane greatly.

* * *

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Jane asked Maura for the fourth time that morning.

With the patience of a saint, Maura responded for the fourth time. "Yes, darling. My mobility is a lot better and I can move around unassisted. Your mother will be back from dropping the kids to school in about twenty minutes." The doctor assured her wife. "Go to work, Jane." She encouraged when the brunette stood still, watching the smaller woman move around the kitchen with ease.

Jane sighed in defeat. "Ok." She walked over to the honey blonde and wrapped her arms around her gently, kissing her tenderly, and then let go to finally leave for work.

Once the front door closed, Maura sighed in relief. She loved her family so much but she needed alone time. Multiple visitors had come and gone from their home. Extended family, work colleagues, friends, and a mixture of others. It had exhausted the petite woman.

She silently hoped that the Rizzoli matriarch went to the grocery store or something to keep her away a little longer so that she would have more time to herself.

The sound of the front door opening roused Maura from her impromptu nap. The doctor had been reading when she dozed off on the lounge.

Angela's happy face rounded the corner of the couch. "Hi sweetie. Can I get you something?" She offered.

Maura sat up slowly and smiled warmly at her mother-in-law. "Mmm, a tea would be wonderful."

"Sure thing, Bella."

The Italian woman returned with two mugs and placed them on the coffee table. She sat in the armchair across from the sleepy woman and the two caught up for a while before Angela got up to clean up the house.

* * *

"Welcome back, Rizzoli."

"Hey Jane."

"How's your wife?"

The office was abuzz with greeting Jane back to work after her two weeks off. Several of them had dropped into her home to see her but it was nice to know they cared enough to welcome her back warmly and ask about Maura.

"Hi Jay." Finn greeted, beyond happy to see his fellow special agent.

"Hey." Jane threw her phone and keys on the desk.

"Hi Janie." Nicole smiled softly at her ex.

"Hi." Jane greeted back, sitting down and turning on her computer. The brunette smiled when Frost walked in. "Hey Frost."

"Hey JJ." He patted her on the back and sat on the edge of her desk. "How's my favourite doctor?"

Jane smiled at the question. He and Finn had only visited yesterday and seen her wife themselves.

"She couldn't wait to get me out the door this morning." Jane admitted, chuckling.

"I'm surprised she didn't make you come back to work last week!" Frost joked and received a shove.

"Why would Jane's wife want her back at work?" Nicole asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh god. Jane was fussing over Maura so badly. The poor woman was barely allowed to breathe on her own." Finn laughed at the memory of Jane worrying over the doctor. It was very sweet but also great teasing material.

"Sounds like you care very much, Jane." Nicole said, frowning at why it was so funny and a little upset at the sound of Jane's ungrateful wife.

"Uh yeah. I do. Maura knows that, I just smothered her a little too much. I don't do idle very well." Jane defended herself lightheartedly.

"You never have been good at idle." Nicole stated with a little too much familiarity.

Frost frowned at the comment and then realisation dawned. He thought he recognised that face. He didn't let anyone see it but he was not happy about Jane's ex being on the team. He was pissed at Jane for not telling him.

"Jane, can we chat outside for a minute?" Barry asked and Jane got up to join him in the hallway.

"What's up?" The tall woman asked with concern. Her best friend seemed stressed out.

"Why didn't you tell me about Nicole?"

Realisation dawned on her face and she looked at him uncomfortably. "I uh, didn't wanna make a big deal out of it."

"How long has she been working here?" He asked incredulously.

"I dunno. A month maybe." The brunette shrugged and moved to go back to her desk.

"Hang on." Barry grabbed her arm and made her stay. "Does Maura know?"

Jane gave him a guilty look but didn't answer.

"What the fuck, Jay?!" He growled at her and gave her a small shove in annoyance.

"I- I didn't know what to say!" The brunette defended herself.

"Yeah, well, you better fuckin' figure it out. That woman in there is still stuck on you and if your wife finds out that you've been workin' with your ex for the last month, as kind and gentle as she is, she will be pissed!" He whispered vehemently and brushed past her to go back to his floor.

* * *

"Hi honey, how was your first day back at work?" Maura greeted the FBI agent with a kiss when she got home late that evening. The doctor frowned when Jane barely responded to her.

"Uh, it was, ummm- It was ok… Maur, I need to tell you something."

The smaller woman was quite concerned. Her wife wouldn't make eye contact and it seemed like she was about to make an awful confession. "Ok." She replied, waiting to hear what Jane needed to say.

"A- a few weeks ago, umm- My um… This uh, this woman- uh, she started—" The brunette ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Shit, I dunno what I'm saying." She went to the fridge and retrieved a beer.

Maura followed her movements with her eyes but stayed standing on the other side of the counter. "Just tell me what you need to tell me." The blonde stated simply, trying to calm her racing heart. All she had really heard was something about a woman.

Jane took a long drink and placed the bottle on the bench. She looked around the room and realised the house was quiet. "Where are the kids?"

"Angela's." The doctor was getting impatient and her cortisol levels were rising rapidly.

"Ok."

"Please Jane. Just finish what you were saying." Maura demanded softly with some desperation.

Jane took a deep breath and decided to just spit it out. "Sorry babe. Um, so, before your- your incident umm, my uh- my ex started working at the Boston office and-"

"Your ex?" Maura asked with confusion. She placed her hand to her stomach, feeling uneasy.

"Uh yeah. I told you about Nicole, right? She joined the CID to replace Lucy-"

"That was over a month ago." The doctor claimed, still outwardly calm.

"Right, she started then. Anyway, she's on our team and I can't-"

"Stop thinking about her?" Maura cut Jane off with a panicked rush of words, tears forming in her eyes.

"What?!" Jane looked up in shock at where her wife's thoughts were at. "Fuck, no! God babe." She shook her head and realised she was making a mess of this.

The brunette moved to embrace her wife and brought the blonde head to lay on her chest, running her fingers through her hair. "Nicole- she means nothing to me anymore. I- I just didn't want to- God, I'm not saying anything right."

Jane kissed the top of the golden locks and held her love as tightly as she could without hurting her. "Maura, I love you so much. I haven't even thought of Nicole like that since you entered my life. I just- I don't plan on her being on the team for long. I was hoping I could ignore it and she would just go away." Jane confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Maura asked softly, hurt that her wife hadn't said anything.

"I dunno. She started just before you got hurt. I haven't even thought about work for the last two weeks let alone think about her."

"She started weeks before my stabbing." Maura argued.

Jane flinched at the comment. She hated being reminded of the incident. She pushed those thoughts aside to address what Maura had said. "I just freaked out, Maur. I don't know why. I just pushed it to the back of my brain and left it there." Jane explained as honestly as she possibly could.

"And you're not interested in her at all?" The smaller woman asked with some insecurity.

Jane knew that infidelity was a sensitive spot for her wife and knew that she needed to reassure her. She placed her hands on either side of Maura's face and looked into scared hazel eyes. "Baby, I am not interested in the slightest. My eyes are only for you." She said fiercely. "You are everything to me… Ok?"

"Ok." Maura wiped at her tears. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I just wanna go and say goodnight to the kids." Jane kissed her wife tenderly. "I love you. I'll meet you upstairs."

* * *

"Did you tell her?" Was the first thing out of her best friend's mouth when she pulled up at work the next morning. Frost had been standing outside waiting for her.

"Yeah." Jane answered a little uncomfortably.

Barry looked at her suspiciously. "You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not!" The brunette got defensive and a little upset at the comment.

"I take it she was alright? I mean, you don't look like you slept the night on the couch." He chuckled.

"You know Maura… She's too good to me." Jane stated seriously.

"She certainly knows you. If it was Anna, she'd kick me out and then ask questions in maybe a day or two. But Maura… Damn, you're lucky, Jay. She's so fucking understanding." Barry shook his head in disbelief but also relief for his best friend.

"I know. I promised her I wouldn't keep anything from her about Nicole again."

"Did you tell her that she still wants you?"

"Nooo. I don't know that!" Jane argued.

"How the fuck do you not know that?" Barry questioned incredulously. For an investigative agent, sometimes Jane was really dense.

"It doesn't matter what she wants anyway, I would never cheat on Maura and Nicole is a goddamn bitch." Jane ran her hand through her hair, frustrated at the conversation. This was exactly why she just wanted to stay quiet and maintain a professional distance from her ex. It didn't have to be messy like this.

"Well, you better not be a naive idiot about it." He warned her.

Jane laughed at his overprotectiveness and threw an arm over his shoulders. "That's what I have you for."

He joined her laughter and patted her on the shoulder. "Yeah, that's true. I got your back."

The pair left the conversation at that and entered the building. As they entered the elevator to go up to their individual floors, Jane quirked an eyebrow at him when he didn't push the number 5 button.

"I have good news!" Barry claimed with excitement.

"Yeah?"

"I'm joining you guys in the CID." He beamed at Jane's shocked but happy face.

"That's awesome." She declared.

When they got into the office, Barry shared his news with Finn and Nicole.

"That calls for celebratory drinks!" Finn stated. Nicole looked like she couldn't really care less.

"Hell yeah." Frost agreed. "Tonight?" He looked hopefully at Jane.

"Uh, I'm not gonna stay out tonight… I could ask Maura and see if she's ok with us having pizza and drinks at our place on Friday?"

They all liked that idea and agreed. Jane called her wife and got the ok. The only issue she had to navigate was her ex, who also agreed to come at Finn's insistence.

* * *

Jane beat the others back to her place Friday evening and ran upstairs to find her wife. "Maur?"

"In the bathroom." The doctor answered.

"Hey beautiful, I need— oh wow." Jane's eyes fell to the sexy dark blue dress that the blonde wore. Maura had fixed her hair and makeup, preparing for visitors. The only thing missing from her usual outfit was the ridiculously high heels. She doubted that they would be making an appearance but with Maura Isles, one never could assume.

"Do I look ok?" Maura asked with an unusual bout of insecurity. It had been present all week and the petite woman noted that it seemed to be increasing.

"Wha? Oh baby, you look incredible!" Jane claimed and moved her body as close to the smaller woman's as she could without actually touching.

The honey blonde was having none of it and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, pressing her body to the taller woman's and kissed her jaw. Jane's arms wound around Maura's shoulders and she captured the doctor's lips in a sensual kiss. It was the first time that the FBI agent had felt arousal since the accident almost three weeks ago, unable and unwilling to let her mind go there while her wife was in so much pain. Long fingers tangled into golden locks and she deepened their kiss.

"Yo Jay!" Frost's voice called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" She yelled back and gave Maura one more kiss.

"Jane! Stop makin' out with your wife and get your butt down here!" Finn called out and he and Frost roared with laughter. They had no idea how accurate they were.

"I'm sorry in advance for their stupidity tonight, babe."

"It's fine. I'm used to it!" The blonde joked and left the bedroom.

"Shit." Jane grumbled under her breath as she realised she still hadn't told Maura that her ex was coming over too.

The brunette followed Maura downstairs but it was too late. Nicole was already there.

Nicole's eyes had widened in surprise at the gorgeous woman that descended the stairs. The woman was even more stunning in person than in the photograph on Jane's desk. No one had a right to look that good after being stabbed. It just wasn't fair.

"Hello boys." Maura greeted both men with a kiss to their cheeks and she internalised her shock and channeled her Isles upbringing, smiling politely at the stranger in her home. "Hi, I'm Maura." She introduced herself, assuming that this was Jane's ex.

"Uh sorry Maur, I forgot to tell you that we have a few others coming too." Jane explained as she joined the group.

"Yeah, when is Korsak and Frankie gettin' here?" Frost asked just as the doorbell rang.

Finn went to the door and let in the two men and Frankie's girlfriend, Nina.

"Nina!" Maura stated happily. She was excited to see the African American woman and embraced her with enthusiasm.

"Baby, take it easy." Jane warned, forgetting about the rest of their guests.

Maura smiled affectionately at the taller woman. "I'm fine, my love." She possessively wrapped an arm around her wife's waist and Jane kissed the side of the blonde head, wrapping her arm around the petite shoulders as they all stood in the living room being introduced to those whom they didn't know.

Frankie shifted anxiously, trying to ignore the fact that Jane's ex was in his sister's living room, chatting with everyone like she had been doing it for years. He remembered how charismatic the woman was. He never met anyone who didn't like Nicole. Frankie glanced over at Jane and Maura, noticing that the couple looked a little tense too. He would corner her about it later.

"Ok… beer time!" Frost shouted. "Oh shit. Are the kids here?" He asked, realising it was late and they could be in bed.

"Where _are_ my kids?" Jane asked, feeling guilty that she hadn't even realised.

"They're all out." Maura informed them.

The guys proceeded to grab beers from the fridge but Jane pulled her wife aside.

"Where exactly are they, babe?" Jane asked, a little upset at not having seen her children all day.

"Alex is at Marcus' house, Elizabeth is at Peyton's, and the twins are staying with their Nonna in the guesthouse." Maura hugged her pouting wife closely and smiled up at her, considerably shorter with the lack of heels.

"What for?" Jane grumbled. She wanted to see her kids.

"They wanted to. You can go and say goodnight to the twins and call Alex and Eli if you really need to. They'll be back tomorrow morning for their sporting commitments." Maura rubbed her hands up and down the brunette's back, under her untucked shirt, enjoying the feel of soft, warm skin.

"I know. I just really wanted to see them."

"I know, darling. We can take them to do something together tomorrow afternoon. I think after tonight, you might be happy that they wont be here in the morning." Maura stood on her toes to retrieve a kiss and stepped away from the taller body.

"Hmmm, fair call." Jane smiled at the doctor and held her hand as the joined the rest of the group.

An hour later, pizzas had been consumed and Maura had snuck into the kitchen to clean up. The smaller woman was tired but happy.

"Hi, do you need any help?" Nicole asked as she stepped up to the opposite side of the open dishwasher.

Maura looked up in surprise. She hadn't spoken to the woman yet and smiled at the offer. "Thank you, I'm actually finished now."

"Perfect timing then." The blue eyed woman winked and the two shared a laugh. "We weren't really properly introduced before but I'm the new agent for CID working with Jane, Finn, and Barry."

"Yes, Jane told me you're Lucy's replacement." Maura commented.

"Yes. Such an unfortunate situation. Jane is quite upset that she still hasn't heard from Lucy. It's such a shame." Nicole stated compassionately.

"I know. It was terrible to hear." The blonde agreed.

"Janie really hates the injustice of it all." The woman claimed.

Maura held back a frown. She had an odd feeling forming in the pit of her stomach from the familiar way in which this woman spoke about her wife, especially the use of a family nickname that Maura herself didn't even use. "Umm, yes. Jane is quite protective." The doctor declared evenly.

Nicole let out a knowing laugh. "I know. God, she is something else when she enters fierce mode and you're the one being protected, right?" The woman placed her hand on Maura's shoulder and shook her head in amusement.

"Hey, what are you two up to in here?" Jane approached cautiously. She noticed the flustered look on her wife's face right away. _Oh shit._ The brunette recognised the smug look on Nicole's face. _Oh double shit._

"We were just talking, Janie. We didn't really get introduced earlier. Thanks for the chat, Maura." Nicole winked at the honey blonde and left the room.

"Babe-"

"Who does she think she is?!" The smaller woman asked firmly, not expecting an answer.

Jane had never seen Maura upset in this way before. She wasn't entirely sure of what was going on because she hadn't heard the conversation.

"Uh, I don't know. What happened?" Jane asked cautiously.

Maura kept her voice low but her tone held nothing but contempt. "She was speaking like she knew you intimately."

"Oh. Well, she knows a bit about my-"

"Bullshit." Maura uncharacteristically swore in argument.

Jane put her hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok. She doesn't-"

"You told me you never had sex with her, that you were only together for five months." The doctor glared at her wife.

"That's true-"

"You could have at least told me she was coming tonight!" Maura practically stomped and folded her arms, wincing slightly at the pain the movement caused.

Jane noticed the flinch but didn't dare say anything right now. Her dark eyes stayed locked onto hazel. "I'm sorry." Her shoulders sagged as she sighed.

"We will talk about this later." Maura asserted and began to walk away.

"Maura wait." Jane begged, hoping her usually rational wife would listen. She didn't. Maura kept walking back into the living room and sat next to Barry. He wrapped an arm around the blonde in a loving gesture and Jane relaxed, knowing that at least if she couldn't calm the smaller woman, Barry was her next best hope.

Close to the end of the night, empty pizza boxes were stacked up neatly on the dining table and the finished beer bottles in rows next to them.

Nicole had left not long after the couple had argued in the kitchen. Finn had gotten a ride with her, and Korsak had retired to Angela's. Frankie, Nina, and Frost were the only ones left and they all had a bit of a buzz going.

"Want me to call a cab for you guys or are you crashing here?" Jane asked, amused at their alcohol induced happiness.

"I'm gonna crash, Jay!" Barry said and leaned over to kiss Maura on the cheek. "Thanks for letting us stay, Maur. You're the best."

The doctor rolled her eyes and patted him on the knee. "Anytime, Barold." He just smiled goofily at her. She was the only one allowed to call him that.

"We'll stay too, Janie." Frankie confirmed after speaking softly with his girlfriend. "Hey, I gotta ask… Why the fuck was Nicole here?" The alcohol had definitely lowered his inhibitions. "Is that why Maura's sittin' over there instead of on your lap?"

"Shut up, Frankie." Jane bit back angrily. She didn't want to talk about her ex or why she was there. The whole thing was frustrating to her.

"She's on our team. We couldn't not invite her. It woulda been rude." Barry reasoned.

Maura kept quiet as she listened to the exchange.

"Yeah, it would've been." Jane ended the conversation by standing up and instructing their three guests. "Frankie, you guys can have the guest room. Frost, Kate's room is free. I'm goin' to bed." She gave them no room to protest, leaving quickly.

"Goodnight everyone." Maura said softly and followed her wife upstairs.

* * *

The couple silently went through their evening routine and got into bed. Jane laid on her back, not daring to initiate any physical touch with Maura even though she desperately wanted to.

Maura sat up reading but wasn't really able to focus. She put her book down and turned to look down at her wife. The doctor reached out to brush a wayward curl from Jane's forehead and the dark eyes made contact with her own. The FBI agent looked at Maura pitifully.

Without any words, the blonde leaned over and kissed the taller woman. The kiss became out of control quickly and Maura moved to lay alongside Jane's body, ignoring her body's signals to slow down.

Jane's hand ran up her side and the doctor gasped in pain.

"Oh fuck. Maur, I'm sorry." Jane pulled her hands away as if burned and looked at Maura's distressed face.

"It's ok. I'm fine. Please… Keep touching me." The smaller woman begged as she leaned over to continue their kiss.

"No Maur, I don't wanna hurt you." Jane placed her hands on her wife's shoulders to stop her from making contact.

The rejection hurt Maura more than she cared to admit. She made her face go blank and carefully moved away from the long body. She got out of bed and made her way into their bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"No babe, c'mon-" Jane sat up and stared at the closed door. "Fuck." She mumbled under her breath.

Just at the brunette began dozing off, hear head against the headboard, Maura came back out of the bathroom with red, puffy eyes.

"Maura—"

"I'm going to sleep." The doctor said sternly and laid down on her right side, facing away from her wife, in the most comfortable position possible with her throbbing side.

"Ok… Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you." Maura answered in a polite but formal tone.

Jane stared at the smaller woman's back, desperately wanting to reach out and touch her. Deciding to risk it, she pressed her longer body along the length of her wife, spooning her tightly.

"Jane-"

"Shhh, I wanna hold you." Jane cut the protest off, placing a kiss to the doctor's neck and placing her hand carefully on her hip. "This ok?" She whispered into the delicate ear and received a nod. "Good." She caressed the smaller woman's leg and hip tenderly until Maura's breathing evened out. "I love you."

"Love you too." Was whispered back sleepily.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave me some feedback... Please!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay in updating! I discovered FB and it has consumed me...

A good mix of drama and fluff ahead :) Enjoy!

* * *

Maura woke to her 5:30am alarm, and for the first time in almost two years, she didn't wake Jane to go running with her.

The last thing she wanted or needed right now was the sympathetic eyes of her wife as she struggled to gain her fitness back.

It had only been three weeks since the attack and the doctor knew she had to take it easy but she was also determined to enter the Boston marathon next month. If she could just get back to running at a time of three hours and thirty five minutes, she would scrape through with a qualifying time to enter the race.

She changed and began her warm up with a brisk walk. After a mile, she was jogging at a good pace. At five miles, her side started to hurt, and by seven miles, she slowed down to a walk again. It was frustrating. Before the stabbing, she had been running twenty five miles without any problems. Now, she could barely breathe after the much shorter distance.

"Where have you been?!" Jane almost yelled when the doctor entered the house.

Maura frowned at the freaked out look on her wife's face and realised she probably should have left a note or something. "Oh sorry, sweetheart. I just went for a run."

"A run?" Jane asked incredulously. "You were stabbed just a few weeks ago!"

Understanding the brunette's concern, Maura took a deep breath and began her stretching. She responded once she knew she was calm enough to. "I know that, Jane. But I can't sit around the house any longer. I felt ok to go for a run, so I did."

Jane realised how dramatic she was being and let out a huff. "God, I'm- you just- Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked, upset that Maura had gone without her.

"To be honest, I just didn't want to feel sorry for me if I couldn't do much."

"Oh babe. Am I smothering you?" Jane asked and moved to embrace the smaller woman.

"No… Maybe a little. I just don't need to be treated like I'm an invalid anymore. I feel fine. I stopped when I started hurting, and I have every intention of going again tomorrow. I'll wake you if you want to join me but I'm also happy to go on my own." Maura leaned up to give Jane a kiss and moved away. "I'm going to have a shower." When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned back and smiled seductively at her wife. "Would you like to join me?"

Looking conflicted, Jane declined. "Uh no, you go ahead. I already showered." She broke eye contact and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

Maura frowned in confusion. Jane had declined several sexual advances from her and she was starting to worry that her injury wasn't the only reason.

* * *

By the following Friday, Maura had steadily added two miles each day to her run, and was now reaching the fifteen to sixteen mile mark without too much distress. Jane had joined her every day, not grumbling once about getting up at the crack of dawn but made her slow down as soon as she noticed Maura's face contort in discomfort.

They had settled into a good routine of going for their run. They would get home and stretch, have a coffee, and then Jane would get ready for work. The kids woke up around the time that Jane came back downstairs and the family had breakfast together. They were all going to miss the routine when Maura went back to work soon.

The doctor was now enjoying the quiet of the house at 5pm on Friday night. The kids were all out at various friends houses and sporting activities with Kate and Angela, and she was reclining on the lounge, reading a book.

At 5:05pm, Jane walked through the front door.

"Maura?" The FBI agent put away her jacket and locked up her gun.

"Mmm?" Maura's voice sounded from the living room.

Jane untucked her shirt as she walked over to greet her wife. She leaned over the back of the couch for a chaste kiss but Maura hooked her arm around her neck and deepened it quickly.

"Mmm, Maur. Babe, wait-" Jane tried between kisses. It was really hard to resist the smaller woman but she pulled away and smiled at the adorable pout she received.

"Jaaay, come back." Maura whined as she reached futilely for the warm body.

"We cracked a case today and the team are grabbing a beer at the Robber. I came home to pick you up." Jane looked at the smaller woman expectantly.

Maura's eyes lit up at the thought of going out and having adult only time with friends. Then she thought about what Jane said and frowned. "Is Nicole going to be there?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I don't want to go." Maura declared, uncharacteristically.

"Maur, you love going out for drinks. C'mon…" Jane pleaded. "Who cares if she's gonna be there? This is exactly why I never wanted to say anything." She sighed in frustration.

Taking a deep breath and deciding to not let her insecurities rule her decisions, Maura got up and agreed to go. "Ok, fine."

At 7:30pm the couple walked into the Dirty Robber hand-in-hand. Jane had changed into jeans and a knitted sweater and Maura had changed into a simple black dress and heels. They didn't match at all.

Barry, Finn, and Nicole were already there and onto their third round. Nicole's eyes travelled down Maura's body, to the joined hands, and she pursed her lips in annoyance.

The sandy haired woman fought to roll her eyes at the seemingly over-the-top efforts in dressing up for a night of drinking at a bar.

"Hey guys!" Frost greeted and got up to hug both women.

Jane pulled out a seat for her wife and sat next to her, placing an arm over the back of her chair.

The four talked work for a bit and Maura happily sat and listened, sipping her wine.

"So, Maura, I see you're feeling a lot better." Nicole observed, changing the topic. She crossed her long legs and looked over at Jane.

"Yeah, you're lookin' great." Finn winked and the doctor smiled at him.

"You goin' crazy stuck at home yet?" Barry asked knowingly. Jane chuckled at the question. Her wife was almost as bad as her at staying idle. She had been gardening and cleaning non-stop. The house was so clean, you could eat off the floors.

"Yes." Maura groaned. "I'll be back to work on Monday, so that will help." She glanced over to Jane who had a worried look on her face. "This one here doesn't think I'm ready." She poked her wife in the ribs.

Jane grabbed the offending digit and pulled Maura into her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing the side of her head. "You're _not_ ready." She mumbled into the soft hair.

Maura drew her face back to gaze at her wife with adoration, Jane blushed softly at the loving look. "I'll be fine." The doctor silenced any protest with a kiss. When Jane moved to disconnect their mouths, Maura placed her hand on the strong jawline and pressed her lips more firmly to make it last a little longer.

It was a possessive move that Maura enjoyed thoroughly.

"Alright! That's enough you two!" Frankie called out jokingly, pulling out a chair for his girlfriend as they both joined the group.

Maura smiled happily at the couple, excited to see Nina.

"Look!" Nine held her left hand out towards Maura and the two of them squealed in delight. Frankie had finally proposed.

"About time, loser!" Jane leaned over the table and punched her brother in the arm.

"Jesus… Is there a couple of high school kids up that end of the table?" Nicole teased, with a bit of nastiness in her tone. She rolled her eyes and drank more of her beer.

"Aww, what's the matter, Nic? Jealous?" Frost teased back and the older woman smirked.

"Fuck no. I don't need the drama or stress of a relationship. I prefer the no strings attached approach. You actually get laid then." The sandy haired woman finished off her beer, making sure to stare at Jane.

The brunette glared at her but didn't say anything. Maura locked eyes with the older woman and gave her an icy look, knowing that the comment was meant for Jane.

"Pfft, nah! Just look at those two." Frost laughed and pointed at Jane and Maura. "They're at it all the time!"

"Oh my god, Barold. Shut up!" Jane glared at him in a joking manner and cracked up laughing. He was definitely on his way to being drunk.

Nicole didn't find it funny at all. She clenched her jaw and stared unnervingly at Jane.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's thigh, caressing it soothingly, and turned her attention back to Nina to discuss wedding-related topics.

Five or so beers later and a few shots, Jane whispered in her wife's ear. "I gotta pee, babe." Maura acknowledged her and continued the conversation with her future sister-in-law.

Jane got up from the table, slightly wobbly, and shuffled to the bathroom. She stepped out of the cubicle to wash her hands and felt someone press up against her. Thinking it was Maura at first, she kept her eyes down to rinse the soap from her fingers and shook her head in amusement. When she looked up into the mirror and saw her ex, she stepped sideways to get away from the unwanted attention.

"What the fuck, Nic?" Jane glared at Nicole and held her hands up to avoid contact.

"C'mon Janie. What does she have that I don't?" The sandy haired woman asked a little desperately. Her hands reached for Jane's hips, her body backing the brunette up against the bathroom sink.

"Manners for starters." Jane spat angrily.

"Or her hot body? You can screw that but you could never screw me!" Nicole growled at Jane.

"It's not about her body! Jeez. She's my wife!"

"How long have you been together?" The questioned came out like an accusation.

"A while, so back the fuck away." Jane gave Nicole's shoulders a little shove, trying to get her out of her personal space.

"How long were you together before you fucked her?"

"What does it matter?! Get the hell off me." The brunette pushed clumsily at Nicole's shoulders again but she was pushed back. Her ex had not drunk half as much as her and her inhibitions were significantly lowered.

"What on earth is going on?!"

Jane's eyes closed in misery. Her wife's voice carried across the tiled room and echoed into her ears.

Nicole pushed herself away from Jane, pretending to be innocent. "Nothing for you to worry about, doc." She pushed her way past the stunned doctor.

"Ughhh." Jane groaned in annoyance at the misunderstood situation. The click of her wife's heels got closer and she looked down at the shiny black shoes. Her eyes dragged up the toned bare legs, to the hem of the classic black Chanel dress. She didn't dare linger on the ample cleavage and looked straight into fiery hazel. "Nothin' happened." Jane slurred slightly. She cursed herself and her inability to say the right thing at the right moment.

"It better not have." Maura warned, feeling very unsure of herself. She was certain that Jane would never cheat on her but the brunette was highly intoxicated and looked very guilty. It was difficult to assess the situation objectively.

This seemed to make Jane angry. "Why would I want—" She raised her voice at her wife and got angrier when she realised that Maura actually thought something might have happened. "How could you even think I would- You know what? This is bullshit!" She attempted to storm out but Maura reached for her wrist.

"Jane, wait." Maura begged softly. She felt completely deflated and conflicted. Her rational side was telling her that there was no way Jane would ever be unfaithful to her. The other part, a smaller but definitely powerful part of her brain was telling her that she was a burden, ugly, and not worth keeping. All she knew right now was that Jane deserved a chance to explain herself.

The taller woman turned around and looked dejectedly at her wife. "What?" She crossed her arms in a defensive position but without the earlier aggression.

"Darling." Maura called to her sweetly, reaching for her.

This surprised Jane. She looked up hopefully and grasped the doctor's outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, Maur." The brunette hung her head shamefully, acting very much like someone guilty.

"Are you- Jane, do you still have feelings for Nicole?" Maura asked, fearfully.

Jane looked up sharply. "No! Not at all."

"Then please, honey, tell me what just happened?" The blonde pleaded, just wanting the truth so they could move on.

"I didn't do anything!" Jane stood up, frustrated. "She came onto me. I pushed her away. She wouldn't listen and I told her to get the fuck off me!"

Maura breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Did you really think I would do something like that?!" Jane's problem was being voiced right now. Her wife. The love of her life. Thought she had possibly been unfaithful to her. Something she would never even consider in a million years.

"I- I don't know." Maura answered honestly. Her insecurities making themselves known and overtaking her thinking.

"Jesus! How the fuck could you not know?! I _love_ you. I am absolutely goddamn _crazy_ about you!" Jane declared passionately. She dropped to her knees on the filthy floor, right in front of Maura and stared up at teary hazel eyes. She grasped her wife's hands and spoke gently to her. "Baby, what's going on? Why would you believe that?"

"I'm sorry, Jay. I- I just feel so— I feel so unattractive after the stabbing and you haven't wanted to have sex with me-"

"What? That is _not_ true!" Jane argued intensely.

"Then why haven't we had sex?" Maura asked, trying not to cry.

Jane stood up and pulled the smaller woman into her body, unnecessarily careful not to pull at her injured side. "Oh sweetheart. Is that why you're feeling like this? You don't think I want you? God Maur, I never stop wanting you. Sometimes I think there's something wrong with me because I want you so much. I just didn't want to hurt you! You scared the fuck outta me. I thought- When Vanessa called, I thought you were— I've just been too scared to- to touch you at all!" Jane confessed.

The impassioned speech calmed Maura down as she heard her wife's words. She folded herself into Jane and was wrapped up in strong arms. "I'm sorry, Jay. I really am… I know you. I know you would never hurt me like that."

"I wouldn't ever." Jane reiterated, speaking into her wife's neck. "I fucking love you… God, I love you so much." She turned her face and claimed Maura's lips with a sense of urgency. The kiss turned heated and Jane pushed Maura up against the sink, pressing their hips together. Long fingers ran under the material off the hem of the dress and pushed it up enough that she could grab onto the toned ass. Jane groaned at the lack of underwear.

"Mmm, baby, let's go home." Maura moaned into her wife's mouth.

"Woah shit! Don't mind me!" Nina laughed and called over her shoulder as she turned back around and exited the bathroom.

Maura dropped her forehead to the strong shoulder giggling at the intrusion.

"Oh my god. That did not just happen." Jane groaned, stepping away from Maura so she could fix her dress.

Maura's hands grasped Jane's face and made her look at her. "Promise me we can continue this when we get home?" She begged.

"I promise." Jane whispered and kissed the doctor softly. "Are we ok?"

"Yes, my love." Maura smiled reassuringly and held out her hand. Jane grasped it and they walked out of the bathroom.

"Uh, we're gonna head home." Jane announced and received a few knowing smirks. She didn't even bother looking at Nicole who was staring at the couple unhappily. She had expected a lover's quarrel from the bathroom situation.

Nina agreed wholeheartedly with Jane. "Mmhmm, I think we need to go home after the steamy show I just witnessed." The African American woman declared to her fiancé.

"Eww, that's my sister." Frankie scrunched his face up in disgust. Nina laughed at him and kissed his pouting lips.

The news of what had transpired in the bathroom upset Nicole further.

"Night everyone." Jane wrapped an arm around Maura and the couple quickly left.

"Damn, were they seriously getting hot and heavy in there?" Finn asked Nina with a shake of his head. He believed it.

"Uh huh." Nina confirmed but didn't go into detail. She wanted to spare her poor husband-to-be.

* * *

By the time Maura pulled into their driveway, the alcohol had hit Jane's system hard and she had almost fallen asleep.

"Come on, sweetheart. Time to get out of the car."

"Mmmkay." Jane mumbled and struggled to open the door.

The doctor rolled her eyes and moved around the vehicle to help her wife out.

"Thanks Maur. You're so wonderful." The taller woman wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders to get up the stairs and kissed her cheek once they got inside.

"I stink." Jane announced as they walked into their room and began stripping off. Drunk Jane was definitely uninhibited Jane. Maura grinned at the unintentional show and picked up the trail of clothing left behind by her wife on her way to the bathroom.

Maura put the clothing in the laundry hamper and entered the ensuite to check on Jane. She opened the shower door and smiled at the taller woman leaning heavily against the wall, trying to stay upright. "Jay, are you alright?"

"Yep. Jus' need ta sober up." The brunette put her face under the water and ran her hands through her curly hair. Maura bit her lip at the sexy move. Her wife had no idea how attractive she was. The doctor stood there staring for at least three minutes before Jane noticed and smirked. "You getting in or not?"

"No." Maura smiled coyly.

Jane turned to face her. "So, you're just gonna be a creeper and watch me?" She turned the water off and moved to get out but the blonde didn't move. Toned arms wrapped around her neck and an expensive black dress was pressed against her soaked body. Jane's hands found purchase on her wife's hips and she groaned at the tongue that slid over her throat.

Maura seized two handfuls of dripping wet hair and greedily licked the beads of moisture sluicing down Jane's neck. She met her mouth with a passionate kiss, it was mostly tongue, and completely desperate.

"Mmm… Bed… Now." Maura demanded and Jane nodded, walking the smaller woman backwards until she was sitting on the end of the bed. The FBI agent dropped to her knees and pushed the black dress up over Maura's hips, her mouth following her hands up the inside of the creamy thighs.

Maura's hands gripped Jane's hair hard as her mouth made contact with where she needed her most. "Oh god, Oh yes, Jay. Mmm." She laid back on the bed, unable to hold herself in a half reclining position any longer, and draped her legs over strong shoulders.

Jane moaned as she kissed and sucked at Maura's clit. She removed her mouth and slid the legs from her shoulders, ignoring the protest. "Shh baby. I want you naked." Jane unzipped the side and pushed the dress up the petite body, over the blonde head.

Once that barrier was removed, Jane settled her still slippery body along Maura's uninjured side and kissed her with as much love and passion that she could manage. They kissed for a long time, just enjoying the intimacy of the connection.

"Mmm, please Jay. I need you." The doctor grabbed at Jane's hand and moved it down her body. Long fingers slid inside of her and she groaned loudly in pleasure.

"I love you so much, Maura." Jane's dark eyes stayed glued to hazel.

"Ohh, I love- mmm, Jaaay- love you-" Maura ran her hands over strong shoulders and her hips canted up harder, meeting Jane's thrusts. "Kiss me." She requested and the brunette happily obliged. Their kiss became sloppier as Maura got closer. Her body quaked and she came wordlessly. The intensity of the orgasm taking her breath away.

Jane groaned as they continued to kiss softly. She retrieved her hand from between Maura's legs and wiped wet fingers over her wife's lips, running her tongue over them. She licked and sucked around the doctor's mouth, whimpering at the taste.

Maura's hand reached down between them and easily found Jane's wet core. It didn't take long before the brunette was panting in her ear. "Oh fuck. Ohh fuck. Shit. Ohhh, Maaura… Fuuuuck." Jane's climax followed the string of expletives.

Jane exhaled forcefully and dropped her body carefully next to the smaller one. "Oh damn… As good as that was, we are never waiting three weeks to have sex ever again."

"I agree. That was almost painful." Maura caressed the smooth back and ran her hand over the damp hair. "You need to dry your hair."

"Meh." Jane wasn't getting up now. She snuggled closer. "Are you feeling ok?" She ran her hand gently over Maura's scar tissue.

"I'm fine, sweetheart."

Jane leaned up to kiss Maura's chin and pulled the blanket up to cover them.

* * *

Jane couldn't believe she had gone three weeks without waking like this. Naked and wrapped around the warm body. She didn't want to get up and it wasn't because of the mild hangover. Thankfully Maura had forgotten to set her alarm to go running. The FBI agent buried her face into soft golden hair and ran her hand over a bare hip. "Babe?"

"Mmmm?" Maura hummed in question and rolled onto her back. She was pleasantly surprised by a good morning kiss that escalated before she could even wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

"I have to go to work." Jane spoke between kisses. "I don't wanna go."

Maura kept her arms tight around Jane's neck and whispered against her mouth. "Mmm, don't go."

The brunette pulled back abruptly. "What? Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" She teased and ducked her head to place open mouthed kisses down Maura's neck.

The doctor chuckled and loosened her hold. "I don't want you to go."

Jane placed one more kiss on the slightly pouting lips and got out of bed. "I should only be a couple of hours. We have to review some evidence that finally came back from that explosion downtown a month ago."

"Oh, was it connected to the car bombings?"

"Not sure yet. It wasn't the same style but looked like it had similar parts. We had to have some of it sent away for analysis. I have no idea why." Jane came out of the walk-in wardrobe in her suit and slipped her shoes on.

Maura was no longer paying attention to the case information. "God, you're sexy." She claimed as the tall woman leaned over to kiss her goodbye.

"Don't tell me that right now. I gotta goooo!"

"Mmm, we need to go somewhere that you can wear a tie with that suit."

"Oh my god, Maur. I'm not a man!" Jane whined and moved away from the bed.

"I'm quite aware." The doctor smirked. "Have a wonderful morning, sweetheart."

"Yeah, you too. Are you taking Alex to karate?"

"No, Kate's going to take him. I'm taking Lucille to ballet." Maura informed and got out of bed.

Turning to avoid the temptation, Jane called out over her shoulder. "Ok bye. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"How was I, Mommy?" Lucille asked nervously. The almost nine year old sat on the wooden bench to untie her shoes. Her mother's opinion of her dancing meant the world to her.

"You did wonderfully, darling. You need to work on your pas de bourrées though."

The young girl huffed in frustration. "I know! I can't seem to move fast enough back from second to fifth." Lucille threw her shoes into her gym bag and put her sandals on.

"You'll get it. It takes practice. You only learned it last week." Maura encouraged her daughter with a soft smile and reached her hand out for Lucille to take.

When the pair got home, Kate was back with Alex and the other two girls were playing a game of chess at the dining table.

"Hi Kate." Maura greeted and walked over to kiss her girls on their heads.

"Hey Maur. Hi Lu."

"Hi." The dark haired girl answered flatly and stomped upstairs to her room.

Kate looked at Maura and raised her eyebrows in question.

"She is definitely my child." The doctor confessed with a sigh. "A perfectionist."

"Ah, right. Yes, well, she can be a bit of a perfectionist." Kate agreed.

"Mom?" Alex called out from the lounge room.

"Oh, hi sweetie!" Maura walked over to say hello to her son.

"Where's Mama?" He asked without looking up from his iPad.

"Well, hello to you too, Alexander." Maura feigned offence. It made him look up at her with apologetic light brown eyes.

"Sorry Mom. Hi… Where's Mama?"

"At work, sweetheart." She ran her hand through his growing hair.

"When is she gonna be home?" He complained, upset that his favourite person was not there to spend their Saturday together.

Maura didn't need to answer because the FBI agent opened the front door and called out to her family. "Hello!"

"Mama!" Alex scrambled from the couch and launched himself at her without jumping into her arms. He had learned that he was too big for that now after an incident that landed them both on the floor.

"Hey buddy." Jane held him tightly, realising she hadn't seen him for two and a half days. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ma. Can we go see Jurassic World: The Fallen Kingdom tonight?" Alex begged and looked at her with pleading puppy dog eyes. He was so adorable.

"Uh, I have to ask Mom first. Hi munchkin! Hi Eli." She moved further into the house and kissed her daughters. "Where's Lu?"

"Sulking." Eli answered, focussing on her chess game. Maddie was not quite her match but she took winning very seriously.

"Ookaaay… Hey beautiful." Jane kissed Maura hello and waved at Kate.

"Hi darling. How was work?"

"Frustrating." Jane wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller body.

"How so?"

Jane simply raised her eyebrow, implying that Maura should just know why.

"Oh, Nicole?" The doctor asked, frowning at the thought of her wife's ex. She really didn't like that woman.

"Yep.

"Who's Nicole?" Kate asked quietly, keeping the conversation between the three of them.

"Jane's ex." Maura practically growled.

"Oooh, I take it she's being a pain in the ass? Want me to take care of her?" The muscular woman joked. She flexed her tattooed arm to emphasise her capabilities.

"Yes please." The normally gentle and kind doctor answered hesitation.

"Maura!" Jane gave her a scandalised look that made the blonde laugh lightly. "I can take care of the pain in the ass. Hopefully she'll get transferred soon… Wanna take the kids to the movies tonight?"

"Sure."

"Excellent! But… We're seeing a dinosaur movie." Jane chuckled as Maura's face fell. "C'mon, Alex will think it's the best thing ever. We never watch what he wants."

"That's not true! We saw that superhero one just last week." The doctor couldn't remember what it was called but she had fallen asleep halfway through it.

"No, I picked that one."

"Ok fine, we'll go see the dinosaur movie but only if we can have sushi for dinner." Maura negotiated.

Jane groaned but nodded. "Deal." She received a kiss in response.

* * *

Maura's first two days back at work were uneventful. Vanessa was excited to have her back in the maternity ward but was extremely nervous about her day in the clinic scheduled for that Thursday. The older woman had been working overtime to cover for her colleague, not trusting anyone else to help, and was exhausted. They would need to discuss the need for more staff soon, or cut back on their hours in the clinic.

With Maura scheduled on afternoon shift all week, Jane had insisted she pick her wife up for the late night finish.

On Thursday the FBI agent arrived at the hospital slightly early and was chatting with Claire to fill in the time. They had been speaking for about 5 minutes about the Red Sox start to this year's baseball season when a woman came out of one of the rooms, terrified and screaming.

"Holy sh—" Jane exclaimed as she watched the heavy set lady rush down the hallway towards the front desk where she was standing, Maura chasing after her.

Jane instinctively stepped out to stop the woman, holding her hands up to show that she meant no harm. "Whoa, lady!" She made a defensive move and wrapped the woman around the shoulders, turning her around so that her back was to Jane's front. "It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"No! Let go!" The woman struggled but was unable to get out of the hold.

"Maura!" Vanessa called from her office door. The older doctor had heard the commotion and almost threw herself into the corridor. She had been on edge all afternoon and evening. The honey blonde waved her off, letting her know everything was ok and kept walking hurriedly towards Jane. She was relieved to see that her wife had a hold of the distraught woman but could see that she had no idea what to do with her.

Maura caught up to her patient and tried to make eye contact. "Correne, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, honey." She gently reached her hands forward to grasp the upset woman's bruised ones. "That's it. It's ok."

"No, no… He's gonna get me here. He's gonna kill me." Correne kept whimpering but held the doctor's hands, relaxing more and more.

Vanessa stood behind as reinforcement. "Correne, no one can get you here, sweetie."

Maura let go of one hand and brushed the woman's face delicately. "Dr Moran's right. You're safe now. Come on, we need to get you cleaned up."

As the doctor turned her face to look at the injured woman, Jane got a glimpse of redness on Maura's left cheek.

"What happened to your face?" Jane almost growled in question.

The petite woman glanced up quickly at her wife and bit her lip before answering. "It's fine, Jay. I'm just going to get Correne settled and I'll be back out." Maura placed her arm around the sobbing woman's shoulders and moved to steer her back towards her room.

"I'm sorry Dr Isles." Correne hung her head, crying.

Vanessa intervened before Jane stopped Maura. "I'll take her. You go home."

Maura was furious. "No. I'm fine, thank you." She continued but Jane and Vanessa both followed.

"Maura—" Jane almost shrunk back at the angry look directed at her.

Unwilling to display any sort of unprofessional behaviour, Maura ignored the two hovering women and proceeded to treat the minor injuries that Correne had received hours prior. Once she was satisfied that the woman was settled and felt safe enough, she left the room bidding her goodnight.

The overprotective brunettes followed her wordlessly back to her office.

"Maur, let me see." Jane approached cautiously, worried about her wife but also scared of being scolded.

"I'm fine, Jane." The doctor huffed as she gathered her phone and purse to leave for the evening.

Never one to sugar coat anything, Vanessa spoke abruptly to the smaller woman. "Bullshit. You're not fine. You were just stabbed a few weeks ago and your first afternoon back here since then and you fucking get slapped. You can't blame us for worrying… We're both nervous about you being back so soon! It's fucking ridiculous."

Maura glanced over hearing Jane's angry grunt. "I know you're both worried but she was frightened! I was about to sedate her and she slapped me. I shouldn't have been doing it without assistance."

"Fuck that. I do it by myself all of the time. That's not the point, we need some better security in this place."

"Yeah, you do." Jane agreed and moved closer to Maura to inspect her cheek. "Oh baby, that's gonna bruise."

"I know. Can we just get home? I need to ice it and take some Tylenol. My head hurts."

"Yeah, let's go. Night Vanessa. Go home. You look like shit." Jane stated and slapped the older woman on the back.

"Thanks jerk. Look after my favourite doctor." Vanessa rubbed Maura's shoulder and kissed her friend on the head. "See you tomorrow kiddo."

* * *

Maura's dealt with Jane's weird behaviour about Nicole now but she hasn't dealt with Nicole herself. How would you like to see that one played out? Should be fun to write!

Don't forget to send some love my way... I'm going to try and write something up for New Start :D

Ideas are always welcome! Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Sensitive subject ahead - I don't want to give the storyline away but if you live in Boston, this might hit close to home regarding a particular tragic event in the last few years. I have adapted it to fit with my story, I hope that it doesn't offend and I apologise in advance if it does.

* * *

Jane looked up startled as Maura charged into the house, still panting from the exertion of her long run.

"I did it!" The doctor declared triumphantly and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"You made your time?"

"Uh huh." Maura claimed a kiss as her reward.

"Well done, babe. You feeling ok though?" Jane pulled back to assess the shorter woman, raking her eyes over her body to check for any signs of discomfort.

"Yes, fine! I can't wait for the marathon in a few days!"

Maura's excitement was adorable and Jane couldn't help but kiss her again. "We'll all be there cheering you on, baby."

"Cheering for what?" Elizabeth asked as she passing through the dining area from the living room.

"I'm running the Boston Marathon again!"

"Oh yeah. And we're going to watch you?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Can I run it too, Mom?" Alex asked, genuinely interested.

Maura gave him a surprised look. "It's too late this year but you can certainly do it with me next year."

"Awesome!" He exclaimed happily and wandered upstairs with Eli, leaving the couple alone.

"Ok, so you're sure you aren't in any pain or anything?" Jane double-checked as she looked over the smaller woman again. Her hands followed and she smirked when Maura closed her eyes in pleasure.

"The only pain I have right now is between my legs." Maura bluntly responded and tangled her fingers in Jane's curly hair and brought their lips together for a kiss.

"Mmm, I think I can fix that." Jane moaned into her wife's mouth and then released her, needing to leave for work. "But later." She slapped the firm ass softly and enjoyed the giggle it elicited.

* * *

"Hey Frankie, you workin'?" Jane called out to her brother who was dressed in his uniform.

"Yeah. I gotta get down to Brookline in about ten minutes." He made his way over to his family.

They had set up camp to watch the marathon on the corner of Boylston and Dalton streets. Not quite at the finish line but they were close enough to almost see it. Angela had woken up early and reserved a space on the sidewalk for the whole clan. Tommy, Mandy, and TJ were there, and even Vanessa had joined in for the day of fun.

"You seen Maura?"

"Janie, there's like half a million people here!" He answered, looking at her like she was ridiculous.

"Fair enough. She should be on her way to the start soon. Her group are meant to begin in about thirty minutes."

"Ok. I guess you'll see her in about four hours then?" He laughed and looked at the four children scattered around playing with their little cousin, TJ. "Good luck entertaining all of them for that long."

"Hi sweetheart." Maura jogged up to them in a lycra running outfit with the letters P.U.K.E. on the front. She gave Jane a sweet smile and kissed her hello.

"Uh hi… Really Maur?" The FBI agent pointed at the doctor's chest.

Maura looked at her chest, confused. "I'm running for a charity. Professionals for Underprivileged Kids of Excellence." She stated as though it made perfect sense. "I left you a shirt at home!"

"You want me to be a part of team PUKE?" Jane retorted.

"Yes, it is an unfortunate acronym."

"It's ridiculous. Take that off!" Jane was slightly embarrassed by her wife for the first time ever.

"I- no, I'm sorry."

"Maura? You can't go out dressed as Lady Puke Gaga." She stopped her efforts to gauge the doctor's reaction and noticed the hazel eyes become glassy. "Holy crap, are you crying?" She asked incredulously, feeling terrible about causing Maura to get teary eyed.

"I'm not trying to. My amygdala and lacrimal gland have a connection that I can't control."

Jane wrapped the smaller woman up in her arms. "Aww babe, I'm sorry. C'mon, you gotta leave now anyway. The elite runners are about to start and then you're a few groups after them, right?"

"Uh huh."

"You're gonna do great. I love you."

"Love you too." They kissed each other goodbye and Maura waved to her excited children.

"Bye Mom!"

"Good luck, Mommy!"

* * *

Jane had done everything to keep her kids entertained for the first two hours of the race. After the winner passed them followed by a few more elite racers, all four children started to whine. It was lunchtime, they were hungry and severely bored.

Tommy and Mandy had left an hour ago because it was TJ's nap time. Jane envied them.

Korsak teased her and then caved and said he'd take them home because he was bored too. She helped him pack them into their Land Rover and went back to sit with her mother and Vanessa. Honestly, Jane was bored out of her mind but there was no way she could leave before Maura finished.

Another hour later, there was a steady stream of people reaching the finish line and the crowds had gathered more tightly to cheer them.

"Maura should be coming soon." Jane's excited claim was two-fold. She would get to see her wife finish and that meant she would get to go home.

"What was her finishing time?" Angela asked.

"Around three hours and thirty five minutes… Oh, there she is!" Jane pointed at her wife and both Rizzoli women jumped up and started cheering. "Yeah, baby! Go!"

"Looking good, Dr Isles!" Vanessa got up and shouted alongside Jane.

Maura ran closer to where the three women were standing, a huge dimpled grin on her face. "Hi." She breathed out and received a quick kiss from Jane and kept running.

Jane watched her until she was out of sight, near the end. "Ok, ladies. Grab the chairs. We're meeting Maura up at the finish line. The car's on the other side of Copley Square." The pair folded the chairs and hooked them over their shoulders and started to walk up Boylston street when their world shook.

The light and happy atmosphere ended within a moment.

Jane jumped and Angela screamed as an explosion sounded just two blocks up from them. Vanessa looked at Jane, stunned. Everyone around the area took a few seconds to register what had happened and then everything seemed to happen all at once.

It was chaotic. People were screaming and rushing in every direction.

"Shit!" Jane dropped her chair and grabbed her mother to stop her from shouting. "Ma. Ma, breathe!" She placed her hands on the older woman's shoulders and tried to help her get herself under control.

It got worse.

Twelve seconds after the first explosion, before Jane had even moved from trying to calm her mother, there was another one closer to the finish line.

White hot dread spread through Jane's body. "No! Maura!" She frantically dug into her pocket and gave her mother the keys to her wife's car. "Go home to the kids. I'm gonna find Maura!" She shouted over her shoulder at her mother. Vanessa, hot on her heels. Their feet already carrying them in the direction of the finish line as fast as they could. They ran up the walkway that had become a frenzy of activity.

The pair entered where the smoke was still lingering. The police had begun to take control of the situation and she approached an officer who looked like he had seniority. The first explosion site had been closed off by a number of uniformed officers already and Jane's stomach churned at the carnage in front of her.

She pulled out her badge and showed him so she could enter the now crime scene. "Special Agent Jane Rizzoli. I gotta get to the finish line!"

The officer looked at her annoyed. "Why don't ya go help the people laid out all over the fuckin' place in there?" He pointed behind him.

"Uh, sure." She'd say anything to get through right now.

Vanessa looked around at the injured people and grabbed Jane's arm. "I'm going to stay and help. Message me when you find her, please?"

"Yeah, ok." Jane distractedly answered and looked around her.

She wasn't usually squeamish but the sight of people all over the ground, blood smeared on the pavement and tarmac, and the limbs… She tried hard not to inhale deeply. Ignoring her instinct to stop and help, she pushed her way through the throng of people to the other side of the area and towards the second explosion site. It hadn't been managed yet. It was still a crazy mess.

The screams and the emotional state were almost too much to bear. Jane spun around, her eyes darting over every inch of the space, searching desperately. She was starting to panic.

"Jane!" Maura's voice called from her left.

Jane snapped her head in that direction and almost heaved in relief when she spotted her wife bent over a woman whose leg had been blown off. The doctor was fine. She ran to her and dropped to her knees. "Oh thank fuck." She embraced Maura tightly, kissing her hair. "You need to get out of here. There could be another explosion!" Jane tried to pull the smaller woman to her feet but she refused.

"No! I- why would they attack where they've already been? I can't- Where are the kids?" She asked, distressed, suddenly remembering that they were all there to watch her.

"They're fine! They're at home already… Maura, I need you safe!" Jane argued, grabbing at her hands.

"Sweetheart, look around you! These people need help."

The FBI agent took a deep breath and nodded resolutely. She wasn't going to win this argument. It wasn't right to leave. "Ok… Ok, I'm gonna call Harold." Jane pulled out her cell phone and called her boss.

He was already aware of the situation and was on his way into the city. They organised a place to meet and Jane ended the call.

"What can I do, Maur?"

"Jay, this is insane!" Maura's terrified eyes said so much more than her words. It was true. The situation was madness.

"I know. How can I help?"

"H-help this lady to breathe." Maura turned her attention back to the middle aged hispanic woman who was crying in agony. "I need your shirt as a tourniquet for her leg."

"Ok." Jane stripped her t shirt off, leaving herself in a white tank top. She threw her shirt to Maura as she held the woman's hand and tried to maintain eye contact with her so she could focus on breathing. "Shh, it's gonna be ok." She said soothingly but it wasn't much use.

"She's going into shock." Maura stated as she expertly wrapped and tied off the woman's bloody appendage. She looked around desperately for more emergency personnel, hearing the sirens nearby.

"Fuck… How do you treat shock?"

"Umm, loosen any tight clothing. She needs a blanket! Raise her legs- leg." She paled at her slip up. The poor woman had just lost the bottom half of her leg. "Oh my god, um, just try and help her breathe! I need to help others." Maura looked like she was in shock herself. She looked around hopelessly. There was no way she could help all of these people. It was overwhelming her.

"Baby, focus." Jane's voice sounded from somewhere distant. "Babe?" It was more urgent this time. "Maura!"

"Huh?" The doctor looked at Jane's desperate face. She was scared too. It somehow broke Maura out of her trance and she crawled the tiny space to the next person.

The doctor was treating a scared four year old girl and her mother for minor lacerations when Jane knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maura, my team's here. I gotta meet them and help with setting up the investigation."

"Ok. Please be careful." Maura pleaded and kissed her wife tenderly.

"Take my phone. You can call Finn or Frost to contact me. I love you."

"Love you too." They kissed once more before Jane left to meet her team.

* * *

Three hours later and the most severely injured were taken to twenty seven different local hospitals.

Apart from the police and other security personnel, most people had deserted the area, seeking refuge at home or their hotels. There were also many that were left with nowhere to go.

Maura had helped a paramedic to treat a man that had received severe burns and had been struck by shrapnel in his chest. His seven year old son, Logan, had been holding his hand, waiting for someone to help.

Discovering that his mother had passed away and it was just him and his father, Maura had taken responsibility of him and he hadn't left her side the whole time she had stayed to help others.

"Hey Logan, let's try and find out what hospital your dad was taken to, ok?"

"Ok." The shy boy responded, feeling safe with the doctor.

Maura spent the next twenty minutes on hold to Massachusetts General Hospital trying to find information about Mr. Matthew Grey. She had assumed that he would have been taken to the closest hospital considering the critical nature of his injuries.

"Dr Isles?" The lady on the other end picked the line back up.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry, doctor, but he passed away." The nurse informed with a heavy tone.

"Oh no!" Maura gasped. Tears sprung to her eyes. This poor boy had just lost another parent and she had no idea what she was supposed to do. "I don't know Mr. Grey personally but- but his son is in my care right now."

"I'm very sorry, Dr Isles. It's a mad house here right now but perhaps take the boy with you for the evening and seek help tomorrow?" The woman helpfully suggested.

"Yes, I- that's a good idea. Thank you." Maura ended the call and looked at the boy with sympathy. "Oh Logan, I'm so sorry, honey. Your dad—"

"He's dead, isn't he?" Logan's dark eyes shed tears and Maura nodded and wrapped him up in her arms as he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Maura?" Jane's tired voice rasped from behind her.

Maura turned to face her wife, tears streaming down her face. "Jay." She whispered out but kept a tight hold of the boy.

Logan sniffed a few times to control his crying and pulled himself away from the comforting woman to look at the tall, dark haired one speaking to her.

"Uh, hey buddy." Jane greeted the distraught child with compassion, assuming that something had happened that caused him to require Maura's embrace.

"Jay, this is Logan. He um- he'll need to stay with us for a night or two while we try and find his family."

"Of course." Jane replied, not taking her eyes off him.

"Logan, this is my wife, Jane." Maura introduced them and noticed Logan's interest in Jane's badge. "Jane's a special agent with the FBI and that's her team right there." Maura pointed to Finn, Harold, Frost, and Nicole, who were situated just a few yards away, discussing the details of the crime scene that had extended to a massive area of twelve blocks.

"Hi Jane." He whispered softly.

Jane smiled at him and held her hand out for Maura's. "Baby, you need to go home. I'll get Frankie to come and take you."

"Ok, darling." The doctor conceded. She could barely stand. Running twenty six miles and then enduring another four hours of helping people had her completely exhausted. She really wanted to get Logan home so the boy could rest.

The trio walked over to the rest of Jane's team and Maura settled Logan on a nearby bench.

Noticing Nicole's eyes on her, Maura tried to avoid her as best she could. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the woman's pathetic behaviour right now.

"What's the deal with the kid?" Finn asked Maura and they all looked to her for an answer.

She glanced over at the boy who was far enough away to not hear their conversation. Her heart felt heavy for him. It was such a tragedy.

"His father was killed today." She revealed simply.

"Ah shit."

"Fucking hell."

"Jesus, the medical personnel really didn't do a great job of prioritising who needed the most help. Today was a fucking mess." Nicole added without much thought.

Maura took personal offence to the comment and responded heatedly. "We did the best we could!"

"Calm down. I'm talking about the idiot that obviously let that boy's father down." The sandy haired woman spoke back condescendingly.

Maura was livid. "Like I said, we did the best we could."

"Maura, did you treat his dad?" Jane asked gently and wrapped her arms around the petite shoulders when Maura merely nodded, her head downcast as she fought tears. "Shh baby, I bet you did everything possible to save him."

"Yeah, Maur. You just ran a fucking marathon and then had to treat patients non-stop. No one is doubting your absolute professionalism." Barry added angrily. He was very pissed off with his teammate. Nicole really needed to get her head out of her ass.

"Sorry doctor. I didn't realise." Nicole apologised without much emotion in her voice.

"Maybe you should think before you speak, agent." Harold warned and continued talking about the investigation. "We need to go over the footage that's been recovered… Barry, can you organise that?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"And Finn, we have the CIA, National Counterterrorism Center, and the Explosives Bureau involved. I need a liaison for them. You up for it?" He laughed when Finn groaned but accepted.

"Jane and Nic. I need you both to help Barry go through the footage and investigate anything suspicious. I'm going to stay connected with BPD and make sure we're all working together on this. Why don't you all go home, change, and meet me back at the office asap?"

"Ok sir." They all agreed and went their separate ways.

* * *

Frankie dropped Jane, Maura, and Logan off to the Beacon Hill house just several blocks away from where everything had occurred that day. It was still so surreal to all of them.

As soon as the couple stepped inside, a bunch of bodies rushed at the women, yelling with worry.

"Mommy, we were scared for you!" Lucille cried as she wrapped herself around her mother. Elizabeth, who was usually the less emotional one, didn't say a word as she allowed herself to cry in relief.

"Oh Maura, thank god you're ok." Angela joined the huddle.

"Oh my sweethearts, I'm ok. We were trying to help all of the hurt people. I'm so sorry we didn't call."

"Ma, do you have to go back?" Alexander asked. He was concerned about his Mama but was also in awe of her job and the responsibility that she had to protect people and capture bad guys.

"Yeah buddy."

It took a few minutes of reassurance and many hugs before the Rizzoli-Isles children noticed their guest.

"Guys, this is Logan." Jane stood behind the boy and introduced him, her hands placed in a comforting manner on his shoulders. "Logan, these are our kids. Starting from the right, that's Alex, Eli, Lu, and Maddie. And this is Angela, my mom. Guys make sure you make Logan feel welcome and safe here, ok?"

"Yes Mama." They all answered and followed the instruction easily. Just like their mother, they all had a kindness and warmth about them that helped those in their presence to relax.

"We'll be back down in a little while." Jane told her kids and mother and checked that Logan was ok. He was smiling softly at the attention and Jane was sure he would be fine in her children's care.

* * *

Zombielike, Maura entered their bedroom and stripped off. She uncharacteristically left her clothing on the floor of the bedroom as she made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

Jane followed behind, doing the same thing. She stepped into the steamy space and pressed herself again her wife's back, moaning at the sensation. A visceral need to touch her took over and her hands wandered all over the smaller body.

Maura remained silent but welcomed the touch wholeheartedly. She just wanted to feel. To know that she and Jane had survived something so horrific and that they were there together.

She leaned further into the strong body behind her and turned her head to claim Jane's mouth in a hot and heavy kiss. "Mmm." The moans become louder as tongues battled and the brunette's hands roamed to more sensitive areas.

Jane's hand encased a breast, massaging it firmly. Her other hand reached down to slide through her wife's wetness and circled around her clit. Maura's hips rolled to increase the friction, desperately seeking relief. She cried out as she came just moments later.

Giving herself no time to recover, she turned her body and captured Jane's mouth again. She reached for Jane's hand, retuning it to her core, and copied her motions. Her smaller fingers ran the length of her wife's opening and she rubbed the hardened nub rigorously, wanting Jane to experience the hard and fast relief that she had.

They both stood on shaky legs, exchanging kisses, and exerting their forearm muscles until they cried out into each other's mouths.

"Oh god. Fuck baby, that was intense." Jane's mouth moved against Maura's, unable to pull away yet.

"Mmhmm." The doctor wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and laid her head on her chest. The day finally settled on her shoulders and she began sobbing.

The FBI agent's arms automatically tightened around her and she stood there holding Maura until the crying finally subsided.

"Sorry." Maura rubbed her face and tried to pull away.

"Hey, don't be. It was- a fucking awful day." Jane rubbed up and down her wife's back and then shifted her upper body away to look into hazel eyes. "You did amazing today, sweetheart. You're my goddamn hero." Jane spoke with complete conviction.

"I just did what I'm trained to do… Your day isn't even over yet. You still have to go back." Maura argued.

"Shh, I'm just doing what I'm trained to do." She mimicked and kissed the smaller woman on the head.

The couple got out of the shower and dried themselves off. Maura changed into some comfortable clothing to settle in for the evening and Jane put on her work suit with a feeling of determination.

"I really wish you didn't have to go but I hope you find the bastards that did this."

Jane didn't even blink at the use of a swear word from her non-swearing wife. "Me too, babe. I better go though. I love you." She departed with a kiss and went to say goodnight to their children.

Maura led Logan to the main bathroom to shower and gave him a change of Alexander's pajamas. Once the boy finished, the family gathered in the living room to watch a movie. Logan snuggled into Maura's side, feeling connected to her because of their experience that day. She ran her fingers softly through his dark hair and smiled when his head drooped onto her chest.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Jane almost shouted when she recognised the short, dark haired woman in Harold's office. "Lu!" She grabbed the woman in a tight hug and then held onto her arms. "What- where have you been?!"

Lucy laughed and teared up at the warm reception. "Hi Jay. Sorry I've been out of action lately."

"Yeah, what the hell?!" Jane asked without any anger.

Finn, Frost, and Nicole arrived and interrupted Lucy's response. Finn flipped out much like Jane and once they were all reacquainted, Harold motioned for them to sit down.

"Ok, I know you guys want answers and Lucy will give them in a moment but we can't spend much time on this. We have video footage to work through from today and we have a couple of leads already. That's where you step in, Lucy."

"Uh, yes. Well-" Her kind blue eyes made contact with the two familiar faces and she smiled at them softly. "I've been undercover."

"I fucking knew it!" Jane declared and then apologised for her outburst. "Sorry."

Lucy chuckled at the passionate woman. "Remember how every lead we had from the random rich people car bombings went dead?" Finn and Jane nodded in acknowledgment. "Well, we got a lead on them that traced directly to the All Star car detailing place. Anyway, I can fill you in on details as we work this case but basically, I was hired as the nanny for two young girls of a Chechen family who are originally from Kyrgyzstan. We think the older sons, who were working at the car detailers, are responsible for the marathon bombings."

"Fuck, why weren't we told you were doing that?!" Finn asked angrily.

"Finn, every time we tried to get ahead, they changed their location. We had to do it quickly and I offered, ok?" Lucy tried to calm her friend and colleague down. She continued her story. "They only just fired me last week and I knew that something was going to happen but we couldn't work out what. They moved the next day."

"So we have nothing?" Nicole asked.

"No, we have video footage to go through and there was a shitload of evidence left over from the bombs. Lucy can answer more questions as we work but we need to get to it!" Harold declared and ushered them all out of his office and into the hub of activity that was inside the main office section of the building. There were a lot of people and agencies working this case together. It was going to be a long night.

About ten minutes later he came out of his office. "I just got a call form the crime lab. The bombs were pressure cookers. All kinds of shit loaded into them. These guys are amateurs though. Those bombs should have done a lot more damage. They placed them low to the ground so, make sure we're checking the footage for anything that might match that."

* * *

The Rizzoli-Isles children didn't see Jane for four days. They spoke on the phone briefly but Jane was completely absorbed in the case and was sleeping at the Bureau. Her whole team was.

The morning of the third day, Maura drove to the FBI office to drop off a change of clothing to her wife. She smiled at the front door security personnel who recognised her and smiled back. Once she cleared security, she pressed the elevator button to the CID floor.

She was surprised at how empty the office was considering what was happening. She approached Jane's empty desk with a frown.

"Hey Maura, Jane just stepped out for coffee." Finn grinned at the honey blonde. He wished his wife would look after him the way that Maura looked after Jane. And, why did she have to look so damn good all of the time?!

"Maura!" Lucy called out and they hugged. Nicole rolled her eyes at the familiarity. Everyone seemed to love the doctor and she really did not.

"Hey Maur." Barry got up from his desk to embrace the smaller woman. He looked her up and down, admiring her outfit. She wore tight fitting black jeans, a mustard scoop neck top, and a gorgeous dust grey leather jacket. Her four inch black heels complimented the outfit perfectly. "Ooh is that your new Rick Owens jacket? It's very sexy." He winked.

She nodded and did a cute little shimmy for him. "Uh huh. You think so?"

"Uh yep!" Finn commented without looking away from his computer.

"Yeah, I'd turn for you." Lucy joked and they all shared a laugh. Except for Nicole. She didn't find Maura's ridiculous, over-the-top clothing choices funny at all.

"Where is everyone?" Maura looked around and noted only two other agents in the room.

"We have a warehouse downtown where they've set up with all of the investigative departments. Too small here but we work better in this space, plus, we're not leading it." Finn informed her.

"Thank god for that." Frost stated with relief.

"Hey, baby." Jane's eyes lit up at the sight of her wife. She placed the tray of coffees on her desk and wrapped her arms around the small waist, kissing Maura soundly. "Mmm, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, my love." The doctor scrutinised Jane's face. "You look tired." She stated with a worried frown.

"I am but it'll all be over soon. They've located the main house that the brothers were operating from and have a BOLO out on their vehicle. My prediction is that they'll be caught by tomorrow evening." Jane claimed confidently.

"That's wonderful news. I brought you some clean clothing." Maura pointed to Jane's chair where she had draped a suit carefully over the back of it. "The bag has some other essentials in it."

"You're the best." Jane gave her another kiss and passed around the coffees she had brought back from the cafe.

"I know." The blonde winked at Jane and sat herself on the edge of the desk.

"How are the kiddos doing?"

"They're fine… I have the afternoon shift tomorrow but Kate is going to come over a bit earlier and watch them. Logan is settling easily." She answered the next question Jane had. "Still no word on any of his family members"

Jane placed her hand on the jean-clad calf and ran her thumb back and forth over it, unconsciously. "Ok. We'll work it all out with Logan. He can stay for as long as he needs to."

"You still have the kid from the bombing?" Nicole asked, incredulous at the notion.

"Yes. We can't find his family." Maura replied calmly.

"Why not just take him to Child Protective Services? I'm sure they'll take him off your hands."

"We don't need him taken off our hands. We want to make sure he feels safe while we find his family." Maura answered, slightly bewildered at how the woman could be so callous about a seven year old child.

Nicole scoffed. "Whatever. Just trying to offer advice." She rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

"Your advice is shit." Jane commented harshly and Nicole's gaze snapped up to meet hers. The blue eyes held some hurt but Jane didn't care. Her ex was constantly rude to her wife and Maura was too polite to put her in her place.

"Fuck off, Jane." Nicole's voice raised slightly and drew the attention of the few others in the room.

"Listen you-"

"Jane." Maura warned and pulled at her wife's sleeve to get her to calm down.

The FBI agent ran her hand through her messy hair and let out a sigh. "Sorry." Was mumbled out under her breath.

The doctor smiled at her love and stood up to leave but stopped when Nicole started to speak nastily to Jane.

"You know, Jane, you're fucking pathetic. You haven't changed since we were together; still a loser."

Lucy's eyebrows raised at this. She had only just met this woman and hated her.

Nicole continued. "You couldn't even-"

"That's enough." Maura's stern voice calmly warned her.

"Really?" Nicole laughed and stood up, trying to intimidate the petite woman.

"Yes, really. I don't appreciate you speaking so disrespectfully to my wife. Especially in a professional workplace." Maura's voice remained fairly neutral and her calm outward expression rattled Nicole.

"I don't give a fuck what you think, I know exactly why Jane is with you." The older woman sneered.

Maura looked at her with some amusement. "That's fascinating but you can keep that to yourself because there is a high probability that you are wrong."

"Oh, I know I'm right! God, you're a fucking joke. Jane is with you for obvious reasons." She looked down at Maura's ample chest, to her high heeled feet, and back up with a distasteful look. "What woman dresses like that and isn't fucking someone else on the side?"

"Wait a min-" Barry started.

"What the f-" Jane got out of her seat. Enough was enough but Maura held her hand up to quiet them both and looked pointedly at the sandy haired woman.

"That was a very nasty thing to say. I think you are showing this aggression towards me because you are jealous." Maura claimed evenly. She wasn't going to be nasty back and she was going to give the woman a chance to act maturely and have an adult conversation about the tension that was present every time she was around.

"Jealous? Of you?!" She laughed at the absurdity.

"Yes, and you need to stop it." The doctor declared with an air of finality.

"I think you think much too highly of yourself, doctor. Jane doesn't need someone like you in her life and she-"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop speaking about _my wife_ like you actually know her. You don't know her, or myself, at all!" Maura stated fiercely. She was getting increasingly frustrated. "I have had enough of this childish nonsense. You have been absent from Jane's life for _years_. There is nothing, absolutely nothing at all that you could say or do to hurt our relationship and it's time you gave up trying! Jane is— my life, my _everything_ alongside our children. I love her with all that I am and she loves me. If you can't handle that then you need to either seek professional counselling and get over her or just—" Maura looked around at their friends who were watching and hanging onto every word she said. "Just _fuck off_!" The last part was spoken more calmly than the rest but it was a very powerful command.

It shocked everyone in the room and they couldn't contain their enjoyment at hearing it. They all cheered and Nicole went red with embarrassment. This tiny woman had just taken her down verbally in front of her colleagues and she shrunk back in upset. She sat back down, fuming and fighting tears.

Of course, Maura noticed and her heart softened with empathy toward the woman who had caused her so much angst over the last few weeks.

"Look Nicole, I'm sorry for swearing at you. I- please… just leave my family alone." The blonde requested softly and received an almost imperceptible nod from the other woman. She turned back to Jane, feeling a little self-conscious. "Umm, I'm going to go, darling. I'm sorry for the outburst."

Jane beamed at her, completely proud and a little turned on. She placed her hands on her wife's hips and leaned in for a kiss. "You were brilliant, baby. I love you so much." She gave Maura another kiss and watched her face relax. "Hopefully see you at home in the next twenty four hours."

The rest of the crew hugged Maura goodbye, except for Nicole, of course. They could barely contain their delight about Maura's ability to hold her own and put Nicole in her place. It had been a long time in the making.

What they didn't know was that it would be the last time they saw the agent. Nicole had known all along that she was only filling Lucy's position until she returned. She didn't say a word to anyone. At the end of the day, she quietly packed her things, said goodbye and didn't return to the office.

* * *

When the team got word that the two men responsible for the bombings had been found, they all cheered in victory. It had been such an emotionally taxing case and they were grateful for it to be over.

It was a tragedy that only one brother had survived the police chase but they were happy to hear that the younger of the two had been captured and confessed to everything.

The young man admitted that the marathon bombings were related to their car bombing case. His brother had a personal hate for wealthy people. He had targeted them and used the bodies of poor field workers from Western Massachusetts with no ID papers as the victims in the cars. He had wanted to prove a point that nobody cared about the outcasts of society. He had failed miserably.

Jane happily signed the case over to the Counterterrorism division and left the office for the first time in five days.

* * *

The FBI agent entered her home and breathed in the smell. It instantly relaxed her even though there was shouting coming from the living room.

She hung up her jacket, locked away her gun, and kicked her shoes off, smiling as she got further into the house. Alex and Eli were arguing over something and it was getting rather heated. Logan sat staring at the two of them in wonder, not sure what to do.

"You're such an idiot, Elizabeth!" Alex roared in his sister's face and the younger girl stopped arguing immediately. Her face dropped and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Hey!" Jane intervened as soon as she heard the insult.

Alex looked at her with wide eyes and complete remorse. He turned back to his sister. "I- I'm sorry, Eli." It was too late. She ran off crying.

"Hey buddy, what the heck was that about?" Jane asked as softly as she could.

"Eli was makin' fun of me."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

Logan felt it necessary to add his seven year old perspective into the conversation. "Alex likes one of Eli's friends and she doesn't want him to." He claimed innocently.

Jane looked down at her son with her eyebrows raised. "Is that true?"

His sheepish look said it all. "Umm, yeah."

The brunette took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "Ok. Let's talk about this later with Mom. I'm not ready for that chat just yet."

"Ok Ma. I'm gonna- uh, I'm gonna go say sorry to Eli." He offered sadly and went upstairs.

"Hi Logan. How are you?" Jane asked and flopped on the couch next to him.

He gave her a cute smile and scooted closer. "I'm ok. Did you get the bad guy that killed my daddy?"

Jane swallowed hard. She had forgotten about that part. "Uh yeah, sweetie. We got them."

"Good." He leaned his head on her arm and looked up at her in awe.

She tried to not feel unnerved by a practical stranger looking at her like some kind of hero. Ruffling his dark hair, she pulled away and stood up. "Is Mom— Maura here, bud?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs." He replied and turned the tv on.

When Jane got upstairs she heard her eldest daughter's sobs coming from their room. Her heart broke at the sight of the young girl wrapped up in Maura's arms.

"Hey babe." She kissed her wife on the head and knelt down to speak with Eli. "Sweetie, I spoke with Alex and I think it would be a good idea to have a chat together in a little bit about what happened, ok?" Eli just nodded and kept crying.

"It's been a tough day." Maura shared and Jane noticed how tired the doctor was.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey. I'm off for the next four days, so you can rest a bit more now."

Maura smiled softly and stroked Eli's hair. "Come on, sweetheart. Your brother can be nasty sometimes but he loves you. Let's go downstairs and watch something?"

"Ok." Was whispered back. "Mama, are you coming?"

"Yeah baby, I'm just gonna have a shower." Jane pulled a disgusted face. "I haven't washed for a few days."

The young girl giggled and left the bedroom.

Maura stepped closer to her wife and pressed her body against the taller, now naked, one. "Mmm, god I've missed you so much." She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her properly for the first time in five days.

"Me too. So fucking much." Jane trailed kisses down the doctor's face and neck and back up to her lips. She caught a whiff of her body odour and pulled back with a grimace. "I really gotta shower."

"Yeah, you do." Maura laughed and slapped Jane's bare backside as she turned around to enter the bathroom. "See you downstairs, my love."

* * *

Hopefully not too dramatic for everyone. Nicole's takedown was hard to write. I hope it had the impact intended!

Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. It's been a little hard to stay motivated and come up with new ideas! Hope this appeases you all for a while and gives you some hope that I haven't abandoned it.

* * *

"Oh my god! How can I be exhausted from going on holidays?!" Jane declared as she dropped the suitcases she was carrying and threw herself on their bed. She groaned at how good it felt to be home.

"We have five children and we had to spend time with both of our families." Maura stated and flopped down next to the long body.

"Logan is fitting in really well, isn't he?" The FBI agent rolled over and wrapped an arm around Maura's waist, snuggling her nose into her neck.

"Mmhmm. It's like he's always been a part of our family, you know?"

Jane leaned up on her elbow and grinned at her wife. "Yeah… Are we still considering a baby too?" She asked nervously. She was sitting right on the fence about whether she wanted one or not.

Maura took in a deep breath. 'I know this sounds crazy but I think we should." She waited for Jane's reaction and reached for the tanned face when she got an understanding smile.

"Six kids? We're crazy." She grinned and claimed the lips so close to her own and moaned in satisfaction as it deepened. "I feel like we haven't had sex in soooo long." She kissed Maura again and manoeuvred herself to lay half on top of the smaller body. "Let me practice getting you pregnant."

They chuckled at the impossibility but kissed with a sense of excitement about the idea of having a baby together.

The doctor's hands tangled in the dark curls and she agreed. "Mm, I really wish you could get me pregnant… Ohhh." Jane sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on her throat and her hips involuntarily canted up. "You know, we didn't even get to have sex on our wedding anniversary?" She complained but enjoyed the hands roaming her body right now, hoping to make up for the crazy schedule that they had been subjected to while vacationing.

The family had spent the last month at Maura's parents' home in the south of France. Constance had thought it would be a wonderful idea to extend the invitation to Jane's family and make it a whole family affair. They had a wonderful time but it had been exhausting. They had opted to leave Kate behind so she could enjoy planning her wedding with Andy. It had been a minor mistake. They needed her much more than they realised.

The honey blonde's shirt was undone and halfway off when an excited seven year old and twin nine year olds burst into the bedroom. "Jay! I got the—" Logan stopped abruptly and stared curiously at them.

"Mama!" Maddie groaned. The twins had recently been given an age-appropriate sex talk and had been mortified by it. Jane had been endlessly amused by Maura's thorough explanations and had only needed to make a couple of clarifying statements for the girls. However, they both were much more aware when they interrupted intimate moments and were trying to remember to knock.

"Hey babies, just give us a minute and we'll be right out." Jane instructed and let out a frustrated growl. She captured the swollen lips once more before pushing away from the tempting body beneath her.

Maura lay there with her eyes closed, trying to get her libido back under control. It wasn't happening. "Umm, can I finish—"

"Don't you dare continue anything without me!" Jane waggled her finger at her wife and exited the bedroom to speak with three of her children.

* * *

"Jeez, you guys are crazy travelling across the world with five kids! Are you sure you want another one?" Barry asked as he and Jane sat down to eat lunch. She took a moment to consider her best friend's words. They hadn't told anyone about trying to get pregnant yet. They weren't planning on saying anything to anyone until they had made a more conclusive decision. Barry was obviously talking about Logan.

The brunette smiled when she thought of the seven year old. "Yeah, we really love him and he's adjusted so well with our family."

"Ok. Well, I hope you can afford the schooling!"

Jane scoffed. He had no idea. School payments were about to increase for them by a significant amount with Alex starting high school next week. "Can you believe I'm still six months away from being thirty and I'm gonna have a kid in high school?" She shook her head in bewilderment.

"That's crazy! Is Alex excited?"

"That kid is never excited about school. He's definitely my boy." She smiled with pride.

They both laughed and discussed the kids schooling a bit more before they were interrupted by Harold.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch, Jane, but your son's school just called."

"Huh? What did they say?" Jane stood up and reached for her cell phone, realising it wasn't there.

"Shit. My phone's upstairs."

"Not sure. They just said that they couldn't get a hold of you or Maura and it was urgent."

"Ok. Thanks for passing the message on. Sorry, I better go and call them."

Jane raced upstairs to the office and grabbed her cell off the desk. She waved at Finn in passing and left again, her phone already calling her son's school.

"Mrs Rizzoli-Isles, Alexander was involved in an incident at school today. We think it would be best if you came to see us and discuss it in person." The principal relayed to the special agent.

Jane agreed and ended the call with a frown. She tried Maura but the doctor didn't answer.

The brunette approached Harold and Barry again in the cafe. "Hey Harold, something's happened at the school. Not sure what it is yet but they need me to go in."

"Yeah, of course. Hope everything's ok."

"Me too. See ya guys."

* * *

"Hey, uh, Jane Rizzoli-Isles. I need to see Principal Ashton." Jane stated to the lady at the reception desk.

"Of course, Ma'am. Go right in, he's expecting you."

"Thanks." Jane nervously approached the office door and rapped lightly on the doorframe.

This was her first time meeting any school personnel since her son had started high school. She had been so busy with work, she hadn't even been on school grounds yet.

The balding man looked up from his desk and smiled kindly at the brunette. "Come in, Mrs Rizzol-Isles." He stood to shake her hand and offered her a seat.

"Thanks. Please, just call me Jane." She sat in the chair across from him and straightened out her suit jacket, trying to remember all of the elite social etiquette lessons her wife had attempted to teach her. She remembered the main thing; confidence was key. That she could manage.

The older man caught a glimpse of her badge and sat up a bit straighter. "I see you're in law enforcement." He noted, pointing at her waist where her badge and gun were situated.

Jane looked down, not realising that she had forgotten to leave them at work. "Oh, yeah. FBI." She informed him nonchalantly.

"Oh wow. That's pretty cool." He smiled again. He received a small one in response but could tell that she was anxious to find out about what was going on with her son. "Anyway, I'm sorry to call you in today but Alexander had an altercation with a few other students and—"

"Alex got into a fight?" She asked incredulously. He was one of the sweetest, most gentle kids she knew. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh, no! He didn't get into a fight. Unfortunately, he was on the receiving end of some bullying."

"Shit. Is he ok? What happened?" The social etiquette lessons were now out the window and Jane was in full Mama bear mode.

Amused at her gruffness, the principal held his hands up to try and calm her. "Look, his injury isn't serious. He has some bruising on his shoulder but hasn't complained of anything else. You can see him in a moment and assess it for yourself. I am more concerned about the nature of the bullying."

Jane gritted her teeth and tried to remain calm. "Ok. Do you know what it was about?"

Principal Ashton nodded. "Alex did a family tree for his history project and has put yourself and your wife as his parents. A few of the boys weren't very kind to him about it."

"God damn it. Kids are so fuckin' cruel." Jane sighed and slumped in her seat.

"Yes, they are. I'm so sorry for this and we're dealing with it as best we can. We will need to have meetings with the other boys' parents but I assure you, Jane, we do not tolerate discrimination in this school. Actually, we pride ourselves on our diversity and attitude towards people from all walks of life."

"Yeah, that's what my wife said."

"Are you and your wife available to meet next week sometime with the other parents to come to a reasonable conclusion about this?"

"Yeah, we should be able to."

"Great. I'll take you to Alexander. He's in the school clinic right now but he might be better off just going home?" The principal suggested.

"Maybe. I'll see what he wants to do."

* * *

Jane was led to the clinic and Alex looked shocked to see her with his principal. "Hey, Ma." He greeted with a soft smile, holding an ice pack to his shoulder.

"Aww buddy, what the heck happened?" Jane rushed to him and gave him a hug.

"Some jerks got upset coz I have two moms. Losers." He scoffed and smiled affectionately at his mother.

Principal Ashton contained his mirth. He figured the boy got his abruptness from his currently present parent.

Jane breathed a deep sigh of relief. She knew he would be ok but she had expected him to be upset with her to a degree. He didn't seem upset at all. If Maura was there, she would have said that Jane should know better. Their thirteen year old absolutely adored Jane and she couldn't see that changing anytime soon.

"Yeah, they are." The tall woman agreed. "Let me see your shoulder."

Alex pulled his shirt down and showed the red mark that was turning a deep blue. "Jason punched me pretty hard. I wanted to hit him back so badly but I didn't want to disappoint you, Ma."

"You could never disappoint me, Alex, but I'm glad you didn't retaliate. God, Mom is gonna have a heart attack about this." She fixed his shirt back up and lifted his arm to place the ice pack back on his injury. "Do you wanna come home or go back to class?"

Alex looked up at his Ma and thought about his options. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should think about why they picked on you."

"They picked on me coz they're losers who are narrow-minded."

"True but what do you think they were hoping to achieve by bullying you?"

He shrugged.

"C'mon, you're smart. You can figure it out."

"Umm, coz they wanted to make themselves feel big?" He half stated, half asked. He had heard his mother say this before to his sister when she was having trouble at school.

"Yeah. And, perhaps they wanted you to feel intimidated?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, what can you do to show them they didn't get what they wanted?"

Realisation dawned and he grinned triumphantly. "I go back to class and act like they didn't scare me at all?"

"You got it!" Jane patted his uninjured shoulder and helped him off the bed. "You go back and don't listen to their crap. Ignore them and act like they didn't even get to you at all, ok?"

"Ok."

Jane wrapped her arm around his shoulders and his eyes widened when he realised the principal was still there.

"Sounds like your mother knows what she's talking about, hey Alexander?"

"Uh, yes sir. She knows heaps about this stuff and my Mom, well, she knows about everything else!" He grinned proudly. He loved his parents to death and thought the world of them.

Principal Ashton chuckled. "I look forward to meeting your Mom very soon… Jane, thank you for your time today. I can see that Alexander has a great head on his shoulders and won't be intimidated easily. It's refreshing to see." He smiled at both of them, shook Jane's hand, and went back to his office.

"Ok, buddy. I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up. Love you." She hugged him and got a tight squeeze back before he headed back to his classroom.

* * *

"Jay, I'm not going to be home until late." Maura informed her wife, sounding exhausted.

"Aww babe, that's ok. You just make sure you look after yourself and I'll sort the kids out."

"Are you sure? Your mother is out and Kate isn't available either."

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. Uh, Alex had an interesting day at school today but we can talk about it tomorrow morning."

"Oh ok…" The doctor said distractedly and then pulled the one away from her ear. "Vanessa, can you get Mrs Gerald to room 14?" She called out. "I'm so sorry, darling, but I have to go."

"Ok, baby. See you tonight."

"Ok. Love you." Maura hung up before Jane could reply.

When the doctor got home later that evening, this kids were all in bed and asleep already. The honey blonde practically staggered over to the couch and sank down into the cushions with a groan, closing her eyes.

"Oh hey, Maur. Did you just get in?" Jane asked as she came from upstairs and walked into their living room.

"Mmhmm." Maura replied and kept her eyes closed.

The FBI agent noted that the doctor still had her shoes on and her purse slung over her shoulder. "Aww baby, you're tired. Why don't you go upstairs, have a shower, and get into bed?"

"K."

Jane smiled affectionately when she realised that Maura wasn't going to move anytime soon. She lifted her wife's arm and removed the bag, then knelt down and slipped the high heels off tired feet.

"Mmm." Came a moan of pleasure as Jane's hands massaged her soles and moved up her calves.

"You can't keep working like this, Maura. Did you talk to Vanessa yet?" Jane asked with concern and watched as the doctor slowly opened her hazel eyes.

"Uh huh… We're going to speak to the new chief of medicine tomorrow afternoon. Mmm, that feels so good."

"Yeah?" Jane parted the smaller legs, nestling kneeling body between them. She kept massaging the doctor's legs and leaned forward for a kiss.

Jane nipped at her neck and Maura yelped when she was lifted from the couch all of a sudden. "JJ, I'm too heavy!"

"Pfftt, yeah, you're huge." The brunette chuckled and carried her wife upstairs to bed.

* * *

The sound of Maura's cell ringing woke both women up. The smaller woman reached for her phone and barely grunted out a "hello." She sat up suddenly and gasped. "Shit!" She uncharacteristically swore and threw the covers off. "Are you sure?" The doctor stripped off her pyjamas and Jane watched with complete confusion. "Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible." Maura ended the call and entered the bathroom, turning on the shower.

"Babe?" Jane opened the screen door and jumped when Maura yelped, unaware that she had woken her wife up.

"Jesus, Jay! You scared me."

"Sorry, Maur. What's goin' on?" Jane watched the doctor wash herself quickly and turn the faucet off.

"One of the women from the clinic went missing last night. They checked the surveillance footage and it appears that her ex walked right in and took her!"

"Have the police been called?" Jane followed the smaller woman out of the bathroom and grabbed her jeans from the day before. She began to dress as she listened to Maura explain the situation.

"Yes, of course. I have to go and speak with them now." Maura shimmied on a dark grey knitted dress and went back to the bathroom to put her make up on.

Jane put an old FBI t-shirt on and followed her wife back into the bathroom. "Why can't it wait until later in the morning?" She asked, worried that the doctor had only had four hours of sleep after working an almost fifteen hour day yesterday.

"I don't know, Jane. Vanessa said they needed to speak with us and the chief is there, so I just said ok."

"K, I'll drive you."

Maura finished applying her mascara and fixed her hair. "I'll be fine, darling. Go back to bed." She instructed but Jane didn't listen. She left the bedroom and went upstairs to see Kate and came back down ten minutes later to find the blonde ready to go.

"Kate's aware that we're leaving. I'm driving you, ok?" Jane wasn't really asking and Maura knew to not argue.

"Fine. But you haven't had much sleep either." She argued and followed Jane downstairs.

"Just get in the car, baby."

* * *

Jane was relieved to see her brother at the hospital entryway. She noted the BPD detective that she hadn't met before, speaking with an older woman with dark red hair. Jane assumed she was the new chief of medicine that Maura had told her about.

"Hey Janie! Hey Maur." Her brother greeted and smiled at the couple.

"Hey Frankie. What's the deal here? Why couldn't the questioning wait until tomorrow?" She asked, not meaning to interrogate her younger sibling but she was really worried about her wife. She unconsciously placed an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders and held her close.

"Oh, it's Detective Murphy from Missing Persons. He's a hard ass and likes things done yesterday. Great at his job though." He whispered, making sure he wasn't overheard.

Jane and Frankie started talking about the situation and Maura was grabbed around the shoulders by Vanessa.

"Hi Maur."

"God, Vanessa, how long have you been here?!" Maura was shocked at the older doctor's exhausted face.

"Fuck, I don't know… Maybe twenty hours."

"You didn't leave last night?!"

"No, I went to leave right after you but got distracted and then we discovered that Mrs Mitchell was missing."

"Hi there Dr Isles, I'm sorry you've been called out in the ungodly hours of the morning." The new chief of medicine, Florence Fisher, greeted Maura and smiled softly at Vanessa.

"Hello, Dr Fisher. Do we have any news on what's hap—"

"Hey ladies, I'm Detective Peter Murphy." He smiled at the doctors but his eyes lingered on Maura and he held her hand a little too long when they introduced themselves.

"Hello, detective. I'm Dr Maura Isles and this is my boss, Dr Vanessa Moran. How can we help your case?"

"Please, just call me Peter. Uh, so, when was the last time either of you saw Mrs Mitchell?"

The two women answered the detective's questions and Jane waited patiently with Frankie until they were finished. She frowned when the detective dismissed Vanessa but kept Maura talking.

The tall doctor walked over to Jane and Frankie with Florence and introduced her to the Rizzoli siblings. "Jane, Frankie, this is Dr Florence Fisher, our new chief."

"A pleasure to meet you both." She eyed them and placed Frankie easily, seeing his uniform, but she was unable to work out why Jane was there.

Before she could ask, Vanessa rolled her eyes and addressed Jane. "You might want to go rescue your wife from detective 'charming'." She said and watched with satisfaction when the FBI agent clenched her jaw and stalked off towards Maura and Peter.

"Her wife?" Florence noted out loud, very interested in Dr Isles' private life. She liked to know about all of her doctors.

"Yep and a special agent for the FBI, so you don't really wanna fuck with her." The Australian laughed, knowing that if Peter didn't back off, he was going to possibly lose a testicle.

"Uh, Maura, I know it's kind of odd circumstances but I'd love to see you again." Peter stepped a little closer and the blonde's eyes widened slightly when she realised he was asking her out.

"Oh, sorry Peter but I'm—"

"Hey baby, are you finished yet?" Jane wrapped her arm possessively around the doctor's waist and looked at the detective like he was an afterthought. She noted the relieved look on her wife's face.

"Yes, love. I think we are. Right, detective?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we're done. Um, thanks Dr Isles. We appreciate your time." He swallowed his embarrassment and left the two women alone.

"Thank you." Maura reached her arms around Jane's neck and received a quick kiss.

"Vanessa told me you needed rescuing." Jane grinned and rubbed Maura's sides. "C'mon, let's go home?"

"Ok. Make Vanessa go too. She's beyond exhausted."

"We're heading out, Frankie. Let us know what happens."

"Will do, sis. Night ladies." He winked at them and walked over to Detective Murphy.

"Goodnight, Dr Fisher." Maura smiled warmly at the older doctor and received one in return.

"Please ladies, I don't want to see you back here for at least twenty four hours." The chief stated. "We'll have our meeting the following day as long as it fits within your schedules, ok?"

Both women looked at her like she had just given them a million dollars but Jane spoke up first. "Thanks chief. I like you already." She winked at the redhead and wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders, leading her out the door. She waved for Vanessa to follow and the dark haired doctor obeyed.

* * *

"Morning." The Australian doctor greeted Jane and lifted her cup of coffee at her happily.

"Uh, yeah… ok. Why the heck are you awake already?" Jane asked, walking into the kitchen to get her own cup of coffee.

"My body clock won't allow me to sleep past 7am but I'll probably crash again later today."

"Yeah, Maura's usually the same but she is totally comatose right now. Like, mouth open, deep breathing, with a string of drool, kind of comatose." Jane chuckled and Vanessa joined her, picturing the perfectly put together woman, sleeping like the rest of the human race when exhausted.

"Your kids were very quiet when they left for school this morning. They looked at me weird."

"Well, you don't usually sleep over." Jane smirked and sipped her coffee.

"Your mother is lovely. You guys are lucky to have her."

"Yeah, she's amazing." The FBI agent sat down at the table across from the older doctor.

"Are you working today?"

"Nope. I'm off for the next three days." Jane smiled happily, loving the feel of her running shorts and t-shirt, instead of a monkey suit.

"Oh wow. I don't even know what the heck a day off is. I feel strange not being at work."

"Yeah, you guys are burning the candle at both ends. Seriously, I'm really worried about Maura." Jane claimed and then added. "And you too. You guys are gonna end up in hospital yourselves."

"I know, we're talking with the chief about it tomorrow."

"Good." Jane felt arms slip around her neck from behind.

"What's good, baby?" Maura asked as she kissed the side of her wife's neck.

"That you guys are talking with the chief tomorrow about your understaffed issues."

"Oh yes. It should go well, I think." The blonde stepped around the taller woman and sat on her lap. Jane's arms circled the small waist and she pressed her nose into her shoulder.

Vanessa watched the couple with affection and drank more of her coffee. "Whatever she says, I'm done, Maur. I'm buggered and I can't do anymore." She wasn't sharing anything new with the younger doctor. They were both on the same page regarding their situation.

"Why don't you guys just start the clinic you've been talking so much about?" Jane suggested.

The two doctors looked at each other with smirks. They had discussed this already. Depending on their chat with the chief tomorrow, that's exactly what they would be doing.

"I would love that but I don't want to stop delivering babies. I love that part of my job." Maura claimed and Vanessa nodded.

"Yeah, me too. We'll figure it out."

* * *

"Jane! Oh my god, get up! You need to get ready!" Maura freaked out at her lazy wife who was still laying face down in bed.

"Nooo." Came the muffled groan.

"Honey, Kate will be devastated if we're late! Now, get up! I have your suit laid out and your blue dress. I don't care which one you wear, just get up and put one on, please?" The doctor begged and Jane huffed as she flung the bedding away from her dramatically.

"Why couldn't she just get married in the afternoon?!" The FBI agent whined and looked at her clothing options. "I don't wanna wear either of these!"

Maura ignored her as she raced out of their room and across the hallway to her son's room to make sure he was up.

Alex had just finished buttoning up his pants but was yet to put his shirt on when his Mom busted in. "Where's Logan— What on earth happened to your shoulder!?" She practically screeched.

Jane came running in at the noise.

"Uh, I- there was a fight at school and-" He fumbled over his words and looked at his Ma with wide eyes begging for help.

Maura spun around to face her wife. "Jane? Do you know anything about this?"

"Uh- I, yeah, but we—" She cringed at her inability to formulate a sentence.

"Why wasn't I told?!" The doctor crossed her arms over her chest and looked to Jane for an answer.

"Babe, I swear we were gonna tell you. It's just that, you were working and then got that call about the missing woman, and I guess I just forgot."

"You forgot!" Maura stomped over to Alex and looked more intently at his arm. The bruising had faded significantly and was now a mottling of greenish yellow but still showed that there had been a significant bruise to the area. "How long ago was this?! Did you go to the hospital and get an x-ray?"

"Um, it was just like, last week, Mom." Alex nervously answered. "It's fine. Looks bad but it doesn't hurt. We really did just forget. Can we talk about it later?"

Maura wasn't appeased at all by the request but didn't answer as she stomped back out of the room, too upset to speak.

"Damn buddy. We're in trouble. I totally forgot to call the principal back too." Jane shrugged and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "She'll be ok. I'll talk to her and we'll work it out."

"Thanks Ma." He slipped his shirt on and smiled as Logan entered his room.

"Jay? Can you help me please?" The little boy requested politely and pointed to his undone tie.

"Of course sweetie." Jane knelt down and quickly fixed it up. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes and gave her an adoring smile.

"Thanks, Jay."

"You're welcome."

Jane retreated to her room and listened as Maura shuffled around in the bathroom, finishing her makeup and hair.

The brunette opted to wear her dress, knowing that her wife loved it when she made the effort to look more feminine. She slipped on the low beige heels that she hated to wear and steeled herself to enter the bathroom to do her hair.

"Oh, Jay, you look beautiful." Maura gushed, forgetting her anger for the moment and Jane gave her a soft appreciative smile.

"So do you, baby. We look good together." She placed her hands on the doctor's hips and grinned at their complimentary colours. Maura wore a beige coloured dress, the same colour as Jane's shoes. She kissed the junction where Maura's neck and shoulder met and let go to finish getting ready.

Maura focused on pinning her hair up and spoke to Jane's reflection. "Darling, what happened with Alex?"

"I'm so sorry, Maur. I really meant to tell you… He uh- was picked on by a couple of boys in his class."

"Why would they pick on him?!" Maura asked incredulously.

"He had a family history project and put us both as his parents. The boys bullied him about it."

This cause the doctor to spin and face her wife. "Because of us?!" This was devastating for her to hear.

"Yeah but Alex was fine, babe. He wasn't upset at us. He understands that there are kids out there that just don't get it. The principal was great about it and we have to meet with him and the other parents next week."

"Ok… I guess we can discuss this further tomorrow."

"Of course. Alex can tell you everything but you have to promise not to freak out on him."

"I do not freak out!" Maura defended herself and then conceded when Jane smirked at her in disbelief. "Ok, fine. I will do my best to not freak out."

* * *

"God, you're really taking this 'trying' thing seriously." Maura exhaled as she came down from her high.

"I take everything involving you, very seriously." Jane claimed with a smile and snuggled her naked, sweaty body closer to the smaller one. She placed a kiss to Maura's chin and ran her hand over the toned abdomen. "When are we really gonna try?"

Maura ran her fingers through dark curls and sighed contentedly. "I don't know, darling. We need to decide on who is going to carry the baby and then-"

The brunette's head lifted and she looked at the doctor in confusion. "Who is gonna— Um, not me."

"You don't want to even consider it?" Maura asked softly.

The FBI agent raised herself up on her arms to stare at her wife's curious face. "No, babe." She manoeuvred herself back between the shorter legs and placed her head on the ample chest. "I don't wanna get pregnant. If you don't want to either, then we don't have to do this."

Maura smiled affectionately at the taller woman's words and caressed Jane's back lovingly. "I'm more than happy to carry our baby, sweetheart. I just wanted you to have the option. You would be stunning pregnant."

Jane's head lifted and she kissed the doctor's neck. "I'm glad you think so but I just can't. Not with my job, my temperament, my mother… Oh my god, my Ma would drive me nuts!"

They both giggled at the thought of Angela harassing her daughter non stop whilst pregnant.

"Ok, then I guess we can start looking at our options." Maura suggested. "I want to wait until the clinic has started and Vanessa has enough support. I think she will be ok with someone filling in for me when the baby is born."

Jane didn't respond. Her heart was pounding and she blinked her eyes rapidly as the reality of what they talking about, sunk in.

"Darling? Are you ok?" Maura wiggled her body to a position where she could look at her wife. "Oh, baby, it's going to be fine." She cooed at the scared face. She cradled it in her hands and kissed the worried lips.

"Ok." Jane whispered, trying to believe the doctor. "We have five children, what's one more, right?"

"Well, a baby can be hard work but… I've done this a few times before." She grinned at the brunette and gave her another kiss. "The difference this time is that I'm doing this with someone who loves me and cares about our family. We have help too and we can always hire another nanny."

Jane breathed a little easier at her wife's words. It wasn't happening just yet anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry to those who want angst between M & J in this story... It's probably not going to happen. It doesn't really suit their characters or the context. If you want angst, check out my story 'Underbelly'.

This one is leading up to some drama and a different kind of angst... Not too stressful though so don't panic!

* * *

"Best decision ever." Vanessa stated confidently and smiled at her colleague.

"Mmm, I'm going to miss having the clinic here though." Maura claimed as she packed her personal items into a box.

"Yeah, it was convenient but this way, we get the best of both worlds and the funding Dr Fisher is providing will allow us to hire another doctor and two nurses!" Vanessa was beyond excited about the recent development.

"Oh, can we please take Claire? God, I'm going to miss her organisational skills."

"Hmm, maybe? We have fourteen applicants already for the family doctor position."

"Wow. Shall we take a look tonight over a glass of wine at my place?" Maura offered.

"That is the best idea you've had all day, Dr Isles." The older woman teased.

Maura rolled her eyes and placed her last item in the box. "At least we still get to stay on call for deliveries. I'm so excited about the clinic though!"

The two doctors walked out of Maura's now ex office and put the boxes into the Mercedes, ready to transport to their new location.

The meeting with the chief of medicine had proven to be an enlightening one. They had expressed their exhaustion and need for a more secure location for the clinic. An agreement had been made very quickly and easily. Dr Fisher had allocated them a large portion of funding, deeming the project of moving the clinic and gaining more staff for it as an absolute priority. Maura and Vanessa were extremely relieved and had begun the process of moving everything within the month.

Now, three months later, they were finally opening the new CARE clinic. It was just in time for the holiday season. November and December were always difficult months for domestic violence victims.

* * *

"Uh, this isn't quite how we've been practicing but are you ready, babe?" Jane asked as she looked somewhat disgusted at the syringe full of… She didn't really want to think about it.

Maura smiled at her from her position, legs spread in stirrups, awaiting insemination. "Yes. Very!" She was so excited. They were finally 'trying' for a baby after months of waiting and searching for the perfect donor.

The couple had spoken to their children and they were completely onboard with the idea. They had all been sworn to secrecy so that their Nonna didn't find out.

Jane had finally relaxed about the idea of it all. Maura had helped immensely with some helpful books and they both cooed over baby photos of their kids, tempting Jane further. The pictures of Maura pregnant had sealed the deal. Jane couldn't wait to see her wife like that and was overly excited about it.

"Ok." The FBI agent breathed deeply and bent down in front of the smaller woman, lifting the gown. She raised an eyebrow at the doctor. "I love when you get a brazilian." She smirked and leaned forward to place open mouthed kiss on the smooth skin between her wife's legs.

"Jane!" Maura swatted at her shoulder and pushed her head away.

"What? The doc said that your body would take the— stuff, if you were, you know?"

Maura smiled adoringly at Jane. "Yes, research shows that contraction of the cervix during orgasm can increase sperm uptake and improve chances of fertilisation, but the evidence is not conclusive." Maura stated matter-of-factly.

"Ughh, baby." Jane pulled a revolted face and stuck her head back under the gown.

"You can't say sperm or semen but you can go down on me in the middle of a— ohh!" Maura gasped and placed her hands on the brunette's head as her talented tongue connected impatiently with her core.

Jane smirked into the soft flesh and got her wife close to climax. Like an awestruck child, she watched her hands ministrations as she carefully placed the syringe inside of Maura. She placed her tongue back where it was needed and kept up the pace, injecting as Maura clenched her thighs together and groaned from her orgasm. Unwilling to have her face close to the 'stuff' once it was injected, she pulled away quickly and let the syringe do its job.

Jane felt the rush of excitement. This was it, hopefully. "That was pretty awesome." She claimed, feeling very smug.

"It was- incredible." The doctor breathed, still feeling the effects of her wife's attention to her body. "Hopefully it works."

Maura was a young, healthy woman who had already given birth to four babies. There was a chance that she wouldn't get pregnant this time but there was an even greater chance that she would.

Time would tell.

"I would thoroughly enjoy doing that to you, my love." The honey blonde claimed and Jane smiled softly at her.

"Maybe next time? Let's see if this one takes first." Jane lifted the gown back up and cringed as she pulled the syringe out slowly. "Oh, eww. Some of the stuff's coming back out… You need to lay down and lift your legs up so it stays in!" She retrieved a wet towel and cleaned up her wife, trying not to gag.

Maura chuckled at the panic on Jane's face. "It's fine, darling. The female body is designed to hold that 'stuff'. Do you want to go and get Dr Evershed and let him know we're done?"

"Um, yeah. Sure." The bewildered woman gave Maura a kiss and went to find their doctor.

* * *

Vanessa and Maura had been right. November and December were very hectic months. Neither doctor spent much of their time delivering babies because their clinic was full of women, escaping the brutal holiday period and the harsh cold of the season.

They were completely surprised when Claire requested a transfer to work for them. They didn't know what they would do without the young woman and her ability to keep them on schedule and manage the operations of the clinic. They didn't hesitate to promote her to Clinic Manager.

The clinic had calmed down significantly by late December but the cold was still bringing a steady stream of women.

"Hello?" A timid voice called out and Vanessa smiled warmly at the pretty brunette that had just entered the clinic.

"Hi." She greeted and walked up to the smaller woman. "I'm Dr. Vanessa."

"Um, I'm Lola." The young woman didn't make eye contact and Vanessa moved to place her hand cautiously on her jacket-covered shoulder. She was happy to see that this particular woman was at least adequately dressed for the outside weather.

"Hi Lola, are you in some kind of trouble that we can help with?"

"Y-yes." Lola cast her eyes to the floor and rubbed at her arm unconsciously.

"Alright. I'm glad you've come to get help. We're happy to have you, sweetie. Let's go to one of the empty rooms and do an assessment, ok?"

"Ok." Was whispered back.

Vanessa did the initial observation and handed the care of Lola over to Maura later in the afternoon when she arrived. The younger doctor seemed to be thriving at the clinic. They both were, but Maura had relaxed a lot and smiled a lot more since moving her workload to focus on something she was deeply passionate about.

"Hi, Angela." The Australian greeted the older woman who had begun volunteering a few times a week to help.

"Hi, Dr. Vanessa! I made some cannoli for you girls. I'm just leavin' for the day. Make sure my Maura gets home before tomorrow night, please?" She asked, slightly exasperated.

"I will. Thanks, Angela. See you Monday."

* * *

Buzzing sounds roused Jane from her sleep. She hoped that it wasn't Maura's phone. The poor woman had been restless all night and had only just fallen asleep an hour ago.

Relieved when she realised it was hers, she grew apprehensive when she saw who was calling. "Dean?" Jane's sleep-laden voice answered.

"Yeah, Jane, I'm sorry to call so early. It's um, there's no easy way to say this but another body's turned up. It looks like Hoyt." He shared and waited for her response.

Jane was horrified. This couldn't be happening again. "Another apprentice?" Jane eased her body away from the doctor's and she got out of bed to continue the conversation downstairs.

"Possibly. They moved Hoyt back to Massachusetts—"

"What the fuck for?!"

"He's dying, Jane."

"Good! What from?"

"Pancreatic cancer. They had to move him back from ADX because they don't deal with prisoners on their deathbed. They think he's only got a few months."

"Can't wait 'til he's gone. Tell me what you know about the case?"

"Not much yet. I just arrived."

"Where?"

"Boston." He answered reluctantly.

"What the hell? Why wasn't I called?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" He joked, knowing it would piss her off. "Look, I wanted to be sure before they took the body. If it wasn't Hoyt, it would've just been handled by BPD."

"You still shoulda called me as soon as you were suspicious." Jane argued and Dean sighed.

"I didn't want to upset you unnecessarily. Anyway, are you gonna get your ass down to BPD or what?" He joked and laughed at her growl.

"You're such a jerk. I'll be there in 20." Jane ended the call and took a moment to breathe. Once she felt calm enough, she went back upstairs and got dressed.

"Honey?" Maura rasped tiredly as she rolled over to look for her wife.

"Shh, baby. Go back to sleep. I got a call and I have to go to BPD." Jane leaned over and kissed the doctor softly and then again just because she could.

"Mmm, love you." Maura responded as she curled around Jane's pillow, already on her way back to sleep.

"Love you too, beautiful."

* * *

Jane arrived at the BPD and was happy to bump into her brother wearing a suit. "Frankie! What's all this about?" She pointed to his attire and smiled happily at him.

"Hey, Janie. Korsak said I could help with the current case so I had to buy a new suit. Nice huh?"

"Yeah, very. Nina like it?" She grinned, knowingly.

"Yup!" He smiled smugly and pulled at the lapels of the jacket.

The siblings were interrupted by a familiar face.

"Jane!" Dean greeted her warmly and the pair embraced.

Vince walked past, on his way to the morgue. "Hey, Janie. Kent is about to start the autopsy if you guys wanna watch?"

"Yeah, alright. Comin' Frankie?" Jane turned to her brother with a raised eyebrow.

He looked to Korsak for permission and the older man nodded.

"Yes!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Korsak filled Jane and Dean in on what he knew so far. "We got a hit on the man's DNA. His name is James Stern. He went missing a couple of years ago after being suspected for murdering his wife, Emily. Apparently he used to beat her."

When the four of them entered the morgue, Kent grinned at them, elated to have such a large audience. "Welcome! I've just cracked him open and found that his heart is frozen!" He exclaimed like a child with a new toy. "So is his right lung."

Jane raised her eyebrows with interest. "Wow. Uh, so what does that mean?" She moved closer to observe the organs on the table.

"He wasn't killed recently. He's been in cold storage."

"Like in a freezer?"

"Uh huh. I've stored bodies for months. Unidentified bodies in 10 degrees without a sign of decomposition. However, you still get freezer burn and discolouration, like his toes." Kent pointed at James' feet. "I also found adhesive residue. His wrists and mouth were taped."

"Damn it." Jane whispered, dread flooding her system at the sign of Hoyts tactics.

"It's gotta be Hoyt, right?" Dean asked Jane and she just nodded.

"How the fuck is he doing this on his deathbed?!" She ran her hands through her hair and paced next to the body. "He killed James. Emily is probably dead too, but where?"

"We need to speak with him, see what we can find out." Korsak stated.

* * *

"Nooo."

Maura frowned as she reached the top of the stairs, listening carefully for the moan that she had just heard coming from one of the bedrooms.

"No, stop!"

The doctor's eyes widened as she realised it was Jane. She rushed into their room to find her wife tangled up in bedding and thrashing about in the middle of a nightmare.

"Jane, shhhh." Maura reached for the brunette's shoulder. "Shhh." She laid down tried to gather the agitated woman up in her arms but Jane pushed her away.

"Noo, no don't." Was groaned out as Jane tried to roll away.

Maura scooted up behind the long body and cooed softly in her love's ear. "Shh, baby, it's ok. It's me. I'm here."

The movement settled a little and Jane's breathing changed, indicating that she was beginning to wake up. "Maur?" She breathed out as she rolled into her wife's warmth, relieved to be away from the awful, evil face of Charles Hoyt.

"Yes, sweetheart. You were having a nightmare." Maura brushed a sweaty lock of hair from Jane's forehead and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Are you alright?"

The FBI agent curled around the doctor's body and just nodded. She whimpered when Maura moved away slightly.

"It's ok, Jay, I'm just going to change." She tried to unwrap the long arms but Jane wouldn't budge. Maura chuckled at the sweet behaviour. "I'll just be a minute, darling."

"Noo." The brunette's hands reached around to the zipper at the back of the dress and lowered it. She then slid her hands inside and pushed it off Maura's shoulders.

"Ok, just let me take my dress off and hang it, please?"

Jane frowned and reluctantly let go. "K." She watched as Maura did was she said she would and then removed her underwear, and got under the covers, pressing herself against the long body.

"Mmm, I missed you." The doctor declared as she snuggled into Jane's side, wrapping an arm around her waist. She yawned and her breathing evened out within moments.

"Me too." Jane rasped as she stared at the ceiling, holding her wife, and fighting the memory of the terrible nightmare. The first of many to come over the impending weeks ahead.

* * *

When Jane arrived at BPD the next morning, Korsak and Frankie greeted her and took her to a small room that had been provided for the investigation. Dean was already there and Harold turned up right after she did.

"The Sterns disappeared from their apartment in Charlestown a couple of years ago." Korsak informed them ono what they already knew.

"You checked every Jane Doe in the last two years? Maybe you found Emily Stern and didn't know it?" Jane questioned but Frankie shook his head.

"No, Nina checked. There's nothing."

They all sighed.

"Her body is still out there. If we could just find it, there could be some kind of a clue." The brunette whispered, frustrated that Hoyt had the upper hand again. "I'm gonna go and visit Hoyt in an hour."

"Are you sure about that, Jane?" Her boss asked with deep concern. "I'm not even sure you should be on this case."

"What?!" Jane glared at him, clearly upset at his statement. "I know Charles Hoyt better than anybody. I know his psyche. I know his MO!" She argued.

"Hoyt also made you a victim, Jane. It's hard to stay objective with that in the background." He countered softly, not wanting to upset her further.

"That's exactly why I gotta stay on the case! I'm not letting that son of a bitch make me a victim again, ok?"

"Ok, Jane. But Dean leads the investigation."

"Fine. Let's go, Gabe." She shover her chair backwards and walked out without a word.

* * *

Maura woke up mid-morning after her late shift the evening prior and took a moment to orientate herself. She knew Jane would have left a while ago and frowned in remembrance of the brunette's nightmare and restless sleep.

She motivated herself to get out of bed and get ready for her afternoon at work. Halfway through her facial regime she was hit by a bout of nausea. Eyes widening at the unexpected sickness, she spun around and just made it to the toilet before she lost her stomach contents.

"Ughh." The doctor wiped her mouth distastefully and breathed deeply to abate the lingering discomfort. Once she was sure that she wasn't going to vomit again, she brushed her teeth and quickly finished applying her make up.

Her initial thought following the sickness was to stay home in case she was contagious but she quickly shifted her thoughts to performing a pregnancy test when the nausea subsided rapidly, leaving her feeling fine but tired despite just waking up.

She grinned at the thought of being pregnant and ran her hand over her flat lower abdomen.

When she arrived at the clinic just after noon, she pulled Vanessa aside. "I need you to draw some blood for me." She requested without giving the older woman any information.

The Australian looked at her oddly. "Um, ok. Why's that?"

"Can you just do it and I'll tell you when I get the results?" Maura tried compromising.

"Are you ok?" Vanessa wrapped her hand around Maura's bicep and practically dragged her into the pathology room.

"I'm fine!"

The older doctor studied her best friend curiously and gave her a huge grin, having a sudden realisation. "Oh my god, you're checking to see if you're pregnant aren't you?!"

The honey blonde just gaped, unbelieving that she had guessed so easily. "How did you—"

"We're OBGYNs, Maur. I can tell!" Vanessa pulled the smaller woman into a hug and then settled her into a chair as she prepped for the blood test.

* * *

Jane got home and threw her keys down on the table in frustration. Her short meeting with Hoyt had proven more disturbing than informative. She sat at the table and went over his words again.

 _"_ _Where is Emily Stern?" Jane demanded and watched the evil face smirk up at her from his infirmary bed._

 _"_ _Oh, not far." He told her in his sickeningly steady voice. "You know, she cried when I slit her husband's throat." Hoyt smiled triumphantly at the disgusted face that Jane pulled._

 _"_ _Why now? Why have whoever is working for you pull James Stern's body out of cold storage now?" She stood up and slapped the wall as she left the room, knowing he wasn't going to answer her._

"Hey Ma!" Eli's voice startled Jane out of her thoughts.

"Hi sweetie. How was school?" She opened her arms and received a cuddle.

"It was great! I got an A on my science project." The pre-teen stated excitedly.

Jane grinned at the excitement on her daughter's face. "Of course you did! You're so smart, just like your Mommy."

"And you Mama." Eli offered sincerely.

"Where are your siblings?"

"The twins are at ballet with Nonna and Logan is with them. He wanted to watch." She answered nervously. She really was a carbon copy of Maura. She hadn't quite learned the art of deflection. It was obvious she was hiding something but felt uncomfortable about it.

"And Alex?" Jane knew she had asked the right question when her daughter's face flushed red.

"Um, he um, I think he's—"

"Just tell me where he is, honey. You're not gonna be in trouble."

"He went to the movies with a girl from his class." Eli confessed quickly and looked at her mother apprehensively.

Jane wasn't expecting that. She laughed. She didn't mean to but she was in shock and just laughed. "Oh. Why didn't he just ask to go?"

"No idea." Eli shrugged, smiling and feeling very relieved that her Mama wasn't angry. "I need to go and finish my math homework, Ma."

"Ok, baby." Jane shook her head and sat for a bit longer before deciding she needed a coffee. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and raised her eyebrows at her son as he entered the dining room. "Hey buddy!" She greeted and sipped her drink. "Your sister said you were at the movies. Did you change your mind?" She suppressed a laugh at his shocked look.

"Uh- yeah." He hung his head and scuffed his foot on the tiled floor.

"You know, if you want to go out with a friend, you just need to ask, Alex."

"Sorry Ma… I felt bad so um, I came home."

"That makes me really happy that you made a good choice, Alex. If you want to go out with a girl, your Mom and I will want to meet her first, ok?"

"Aww, Ma!" Alex whined and Jane shook her head at him.

"Sorry, bud. That's not negotiable. Anyway, what's so bad about inviting her over here, huh?" The tall woman folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Alex.

He sighed heavily. "Nothin'"

"We can talk about this tomorrow with Mom, alright?"

"K." He dragged his feet upstairs and shut himself away in his room.

* * *

Maura entered the bedroom and frowned at her fitful wife. This was the fourth early morning in a row that she had come home to the distressing sight. She quickly stripped off and slipped under the covers and pressed herself against Jane's body. It seemed to be the only thing that calmed her.

"Shh, I'm here." The doctor spoke softly and stroked the brunette's back gently.

Jane grumbled and moved to bury her face in Maura's neck, somewhat lucid but exhausted from not getting the proper amount of rest over the last few days.

"Baby, I'm so worried about you."

"I'm fine." Was mumbled unconvincingly against Maura's throat.

"You're not fine, JJ. You're not sleeping well. I don't think you're even completing your REM cycles. Your periorbitals are—"

"Maaaur." Jane whined at the mini lecture beginning. She didn't even have the energy to kiss the doctor to shut her up like she usually did. "It's jus' a tough case."

This was the most Jane had shared with Maura in days. They had barely seen each other because of the doctor's afternoon shift and late finish. The FBI agent had been grateful for the separation, purely because she didn't want to have to tell her wife that Hoyt was taunting her again.

"Honey, I'm sorry. How can I help?"

"Like this." Jane drew the smaller body closer and placed open mouthed kisses along her collarbone.

"Mm, Jay, you need to sleep."

"I need _you_." The brunette rolled onto her back and pulled Maura on top of her, continuing her kisses along her wife's neck.

The honey blonde succumbed to the touch with the hope that it would help Jane relax enough to fall into a more restful sleep before having to get up for work again in a few hours.

* * *

"Hi, Lola. I'm Dr Maura." The honey blonde introduced herself to their newest visitor and smiled at the hello she received.

The thin brunette sat in the armchair in her room, finishing a crossword. "Um, do you want to sit and help me?" Lola asked shyly and glanced up hopefully at the doctor.

"Oh, sure!" Maura was more than happy to just sit with their patients. It was a great way to get to know them in order to help understand what treatment would be best to help.

After an hour, Vanessa poked her head into the room with a huge smile on her face. "Uh, Dr Maura, could I get your assistance with something?"

"Of course." Maura responded in kind and thanked Lola for a nice time. She had gained great insight into the young woman and looked forward to spending some more time with her tomorrow.

Once they were outside the room, the Australian wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders and squeezed her tightly. "Maura!"

The shorter woman looked up at the brunette, amused but confused by her behaviour. "What is going on with you?" She asked with humour in her voice.

"Your test results came back!" Vanessa guided the younger doctor into her office.

"Really?! Did you look?" Maura's hazel eyes went wide with excitement.

"No! I knew you wanted me to wait for you." The tall woman clapped excitedly.

Maura sat at the computer and nervously scrolled through the program to find her name and subsequently, her test results.

There they were. She did her best to mask her reaction and looked at her friend with tears in her eyes.

Vanessa had no idea what to think. "Oh sweetie, is it bad? Or are they happy tears?"

"I'm pregnant." Maura whispered with wonder. She didn't think she would ever do this again after having four children already.

"Congratulations, Maur! Oh my god, you guys are gonna have six kids!" She pulled the honey blonde into a hug.

"I have to tell Jane!" The doctor beamed with delight.

"Yes! Go home! Tell your wife!"

"Oh, no, I can wait until—"

"Nonsense! Susie is starting in an hour. I'll be fine."

"You're the best!" Maura practically squealed, kissing the older woman on the cheek and raced out of the room.

"I know."

* * *

Harold, Lucy, Vince, Finn, Frankie, Nina, and Gabriel all sat around Jane's dining room table dissecting the most recent evidence from Kent. The needed all of the help they could get and wanted somewhere large enough to manage the mix of detectives, officers, and Special agents.

They were all surprised to hear the front door open and Maura's voice sound.

"Jane?!" The doctor called out as she opened the front door, barely able to contain her excitement. It deflated a little when she entered their dining room to the multitude of people gathered around their table, looking at piles of paperwork and computers.

"Oh, hi." It wasn't that Maura was unhappy to see their friends, she just wanted her wife to herself to share their wonderful news with.

"Hey, Maur." Jane greeted nervously, shovelling paper into folders and motioning for everyone to do the same. She received a chaste kiss hello and looked at the smaller woman oddly before apologising for the state of their house.. "Sorry to bring work home. Uh, we'll pack it up. You're- you're early. Everything ok?"

"Um." Maura hesitated. "Could you come upstairs for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure." Jane hesitantly left the room and followed the smaller woman upstairs. She walked into their bedroom and heard the door lock behind them. She suddenly had her arms full and Maura's lips on hers. "Oh babe. Mmm." She moaned into the passionate kiss. "I- definitely want you but I—"

"Jay, I- I'm pregnant!" Maura confessed between kisses.

"Wha?" Jane pulled back to look into her wife's joyful face. "I- oh my god!"

Maura's hands tightened in the dark locks and pressed her body closer. "It's been 10 weeks since the insemination but I'll book an ultrasound for next week sometime and they'll be able to tell us exactly how far along I am."

Jane leaned forward and placed her forehead against the doctor's. "I can't believe it. That's- awesome, baby. Wow!" The taller woman was obviously in a state of shock. "I definitely want to celebrate but uh, I gotta get back down there." She placed her hands on the flat stomach and whispered, "I can't believe there's a baby in there."

"I know! I'm so excited."

"I love you. You're amazing." Jane kissed the doctor once more and let go, ready to go back downstairs.

"I love you too... What's the case about, darling?" Maura asked casually, slipping her heels off and untucking her shirt.

Damn it. Jane had been trying to avoid telling her wife about Hoyt's return but the direct question required a direct and honest answer. She sighed and tightened her hold. "Uh, it's- we think it's Hoyt."

"What?! How is that possible?"

"I don't know, babe. He um- has help on the outside again. BPD found a body and the wife is still missing."

"I can't believe this is happening again." Maura breathed out and laid her head on Jane's chest. "I wish- I wish you had killed him."

"Yeah, me too. He's got cancer. He's dying. I think it's his last attempt to finish strong. I fucking hate it."

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. Let's go back downstairs. We can celebrate later." Maura said, a little deflated.

"I'm sorry to put a damper on our news. We're not sharing it yet are we?"

"Not yet. I want to get through the next few weeks and then we can tell everyone."

* * *

"Ok, so we know James was stored in a moist, dark space like a basement." Korsak stated. "He was able to isolate the mould as stachybotrys chartarum, a toxigenic mould."

"Ok. Is it rare in Boston?"

"Kent said it's not common. It requires a moist environment... Maybe a... a flood-damaged building?"

"Flood damage?" Maura moved closer to the table and look at the computer. "Can I use this, Nina?"

"Of course."

Maura started speaking as she was typing. "There was a class-action lawsuit in Dorchester. Five families all living in flood-damaged houses. They all sued the city when their children got sick from that same mould you just mentioned." She pulled up an aerial shot and pointed to the block of houses. "See this neighbourhood? All five families lived right there."

Dean looked across to Jane, clearly impressed and moved behind the doctor to point at a particular house. "You said five, but there are six single-family buildings."

"The sixth house is vacant."

Jane moved in close to look too. She smiled proudly and slid her hand over Maura's shoulder, under her hair to massage her nape. "Or occupied by the same person who disposed of James Stern's body? What do you want to bet this is where James Stern spent the last two years?"

"Ok, gang. Let's go check it out!" Harold declared and the group began to tidy up.

Maura watched anxiously as Jane put her jacket on and readied herself to leave. She waited until the brunette was on her own and reached for her. "Please be careful, JJ." She whispered and wrapped her arms tightly around her wife's neck.

"I will, baby." Jane kissed Maura softly, rubbing the back of her hand subtly on her belly with a proud smile, and followed the guys outside.

* * *

They entered the old house and found nothing except an old CD player.

"Hey, Jane." Dean called out to his colleague. He pointed to the note stuck to a disc.

 _To: Jane._

 _From: Charles Hoyt._

When they got back to BPD, they stood around Korsak's computer and watched the disturbing video.

It was of Emily Stern, bound and gagged and pleading for her life.

"This isn't old." Jane noted. "Emily's still alive." She sighed deeply.

"We need to try Hoyt again." Dean suggested.

Harold looked up at his favourite Special Agent. "You up for it, Jane?"

* * *

Jane bent over the handcuffed body and growled in Charles Hoyt's smug face. "Where is she? Where's Emily?!"

"Jane." He spoke sweetly, happy to see the agent again. "I told you, she's not far."

Jane scoffed and pushed away from the bed and let Dean take over.

"You seem very frustrated, Jane… Your wife withholding from you?" He gave her a sinister smile when Dean put his hand up to make sure she restrained herself.

As angry as she was, Jane wasn't about to jeopardise their case by letting Hoyt get to her.

"I should've killed you." She rasped and got angrier when he laughed, lifting his hands.

"But you didn't… Why didn't you kill me, Jane? It's not because you didn't want to sink to my level." He taunted her.

"I've been wondering the same thing. Why didn't I kill you?" She asked furiously.

"Jane, tone it down." Dean warned and shook his head. This was futile.

"Oh, I love you when you're angry. Does Maura love it too?"

"Shut up!" She sneered at him, hating the sound of her precious wife's name on his monstrous lips.

"Where is Emily, Hoyt?" Dean asked once more.

The sick man glanced over to the other agent. "You're too late."

"We're done here." Dean informed the tall guard and he smiled politely at both of them, his gaze lingering on Jane a little longer than necessary.

* * *

"Fuck, Gabe. We need to find who he's working with!" Jane exclaimed as they left the prison.

"I know but we need some clue. We have no idea right now."

"Well, I'm gonna go home so Maur isn't on her own with all of the kids."

"Yeah, uh, how is it having a fifth? Brave move, that's for sure."

Jane laughed. He had no idea. "It's great. Logan is a wonderful kid. Uh, can you keep a secret?" She was too excited to keep he news to herself.

"Of course." He looked at her curiously.

"Maura's pregnant." Her face lit up excitedly and Dean couldn't help but grin joyfully.

"Wow, Jay! Congratulations! Six kids? You guys really are crazy."

"Yep, we sure are! I'm so excited… And scared shitless!" She declared giddily. "Don't tell anyone! Maura will kill me. We're not tellin' anyone for another few weeks."

"My lips are sealed. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"God, it feels so good going to bed together." Jane groaned and opened her arms for her wife to fall into.

"Mmm, I know. I think it's been over a week." The doctor fit herself against the solid body, and kissed a muscular shoulder. She couldn't stop with one kiss and placed several more across Jane's collarbone, drawing a moan at the sensation.

Maura rolled onto her back and spread her legs, pulling Jane with her, but her wife hovered over her awkwardly in a push up position. The brunette kept kissing her like she wasn't doing anything weird and moved her attention to the doctor's neck.

"Baby, relax." Maura chuckled and tried to pull Jane's body closer but the taller woman resisted.

"No, Maur. I don't wanna squash the baby." She uttered with conviction.

"You wont squash the baby, honey." She pulled at the long body and met resistance again. "Jaaay." She whined, pushing her hips up trying to connect her body with her wife's.

"Babe, I really don't want to hurt you guys."

Maura huffed, knowing she wasn't going to get her way with the stubborn Italian. She grinned mischievously up at Jane and hooked her shorter leg around the slim waist and twisted them so she was suddenly sitting on top, straddling a firm abdomen. "Better?" She smiled and claimed her wife's lips.

"Much." Jane grinned up at the smaller woman triumphantly, her hands mapping the petite body.

* * *

I know the Hoyt storyline has been done so many times but it really is such great material! Hope you're all enjoying the adaptation of it!


	12. Chapter 12

Jane cracked an eye open at the whispers coming from the bedroom door. She pulled the smaller body wrapped around hers a little closer and smiled softly when she could make out what was being said.

"I'm not goin' in there." Madeleine's voice stated adamantly.

"You have to, Maddie! I can't get another strike from Mommy. I'll have to miss out on ballet." Lucille pleaded desperately.

"What are you gonna give me if I do?"

"Umm, my dessert?"

Maddie chuckled a little bit disturbingly. "Uh, I don't think so. This is gonna cost me. How about your dessert for two weeks aaand you do my chores for a week?"

"Wha? But I- fiiiine." Lu sighed dejectedly.

"Deal." The dark haired twin whispered and knocked on the door.

"Mmm?" Jane watched as Maddie approached the bed cautiously. "What's up munchkin?"

"Umm, Mama, uh, I did something…" The young girl looked over at the doorway nervously but Lu was long gone.

"What did you do, sweetie?" Jane asked gently and held her hand out. Maddie grasped it and felt a little more confident.

"I-I knocked Mommy's frame off the wall and- um, it smashed."

"Oh dear." The brunette raised an eyebrow at her daughter and couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face. Maddie looked so much like her and right now, her actions were just like her when she was covering for her troublemaking brothers growing up. "Which frame?"

Jane watched amazed as the almost ten year old conjured up fake tears, ready to apologise, but was thrown off her game by the question. "Huh?"

"I asked, which frame was it?"

"Oh, um, it was one in Mommy's study." Maddie bit her lip and glanced over at her Mom. Maura had shifted slightly and tucked herself more tightly into the warm body she was half laying on top of, still fast asleep.

"One of her degrees?"

Maddie nodded. "Uh, I think so."

"Ok kiddo. That's gonna cost you but I think you already knew that when you bartered with your sister." Jane almost laughed at the caught out look on Maddie's face.

"Aww Mama, I had to. Mommy's gonna be so mad with Lu after last time." The curly haired girl whispered fiercely.

"Alright, hang on." Jane peeled back the blanket carefully and unwrapped Maura's arm from her waist. She slid out of bed and smiled at the protesting groan that came from the smaller woman. It wasn't enough to wake her though and she remained blissfully unaware of the drama unfolding.

The brunettes entered the study and Maddie's eyes widened at the glass all over the floor.

"Lu!" She bellowed and her sister came running in.

"What? Oh!" She looked up at her Mama and smiled sheepishly.

"Ok you two, let me just clean this up and then we're gonna talk about fun things like exploitation and bribery." Jane exclaimed and shooed the girls out of the room. Normally they would have to clean up their own mess but the glass was everywhere and potentially dangerous to their soft little hands.

Thirty minutes later, Jane had finished and had thoroughly reprimanded her daughters. They were both instructed to tell their Mom about the breakage and would be held responsible for paying her back for the expensive frame.

When Maura came downstairs not long after the incident was contained, she looked worriedly at her twins who were sitting together on the couch, sulking. "Hello, my little sweethearts, what's wrong?" She asked with concern and ran a hand over both of their cheeks.

"Tell Mommy the truth." Jane warned from the kitchen and gave Maura a wink.

Once the pair had made their confession, they were allowed to leave the room. Maura shook her head, amused, and made her way over to sit on her wife's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Good morning, my love." She leaned in for a kiss and moaned at the taste of coffee and Jane. "I want coffee." She whined.

"Mmm, let me get up and make you one. Do you want breakfast?"

"I'm not drinking coffee right now, honey, but breakfast sounds wonderful."

Jane looked confused for a moment and then realisation dawned. "Oh. No coffee? I'm never gettin' pregnant." She chuckled. "Uh, you want decaf?" She pulled a disgusted face.

"That's a wonderful idea. Yes, please."

"So, when do we tell the kids?"

"When we want everyone else to know."

"Shouldn't we tell them first?" Jane suggested, not wanting them to feel left out of the important announcement.

"We can still tell them before anyone else, but not until we're ready for everyone to know. They will accidentally let the information out. I guarantee it."

"Ok, babe. Whatever you think is best." The brunette placed the mug in front of her wife and bent over to give her a kiss. "I'm gonna take the boys to karate. Eli said she wants to join up. Should I take her too?"

"Huh? Oh, what did you say?" Maura responded, not realising that she had zoned out of the conversation, too focussed on her fake coffee.

Jane raised an eyebrow at her. "Are my kisses that distracting?" She gave a mischievous grin and kissed the blonde again before heading upstairs. "I'm taking Alex, Logan, and Eli to karate, ok?!" She called out over her shoulder as she ascended.

Maura heard that time. "Ok!" She sipped her coffee happily, not caring that it was decaf in the slightest.

* * *

A few weeks of searching for Emily Stern proved fruitless and Dean packed up to go back to New York, leaving Harold and Jane to continue the investigation as it unfolded. He assured Jane that if anything significant happened, he would be on the first plane back to Boston.

Jane was tempted to visit Hoyt again but had been given direct and clear instructions not to. It was frustrating the hell out of her and Harold had ordered her to take a few days off to unwind. It conveniently included her birthday. She definitely wasn't complaining about that.

* * *

Jane grasped the golden locks with a groan and moved her hips faster, unable to hold out for much longer. "Ohh, oh Maura! Ohhh fuck… Fuuck!" She pushed her pelvis into her wife's face more slowly as she tightened around the fingers inside of her. "Oh my god, that was- intense and soo good, babe." She pulled at the shoulders she was clinging to and the doctor crawled back up the long body.

Maura hovered over the brunette and closed her eyes in pleasure when Jane's fingers teased her. She was beyond ready. She kissed the soft lips below. "Happy birthday, my love." Was whispered as Maura rocked herself purposefully, ready to come undone at her wife's talented fingers.

"It sure is." Jane stared up at the golden haired goddess on top of her. She manoeuvred her fingers just the way Maura liked and felt the rush as her wrist was gripped firmly, the doctor contracting and pulsating around her fingers as she came. The smaller body slumped forward and kissed her shoulder.

"As much as I love being on top, you really need to trust my expert advice and let me be on my back next time we have sex. You're not going to hurt the baby."

Jane rolled her eyes at the seven hundredth time she had heard this lecture. She didn't bother with a response. "Do you really have to go into work today?" She whined, rubbing up and down the soft skin of Maura's back.

"Yes, but only for about an hour or two. Why don't you come with me?"

"That's a great idea, actually. I need to do my monthly check of your security cameras and chat with Sam." The FBI agent had been adamant that the doctors hire professional security and have cameras installed before they started. The two women had complied easily.

Maura moved her body off Jane's and cuddled up to her side, caressing the muscular stomach. "Ok, sweetheart." The blonde leaned up on her elbow and brushed a few stray curls away from Jane's face. "I was thinking that perhaps we could tell the kids this morning about the baby."

Jane's eyes lit up over the suggestion. She had been pestering Maura about it all week. "That would be amazing! Let's do it now!" She got out of bed in record time and threw some clothes on quickly, leaving the doctor still in bed.

"On one condition." Maura added as Jane got to the doorway.

The brunette spun around and frowned.

The doctor's mischievous grin gave her compromise away and she didn't have to say a word.

"Fine! Next time, I'm on top!"

Maura grinned triumphantly and watched her wife leave the room, barely containing her excitement.

"Kids! Get outta bed. We gotta talk to all of you!" Jane called out and knocked on their doors as she walked past their rooms and raced downstairs.

Maura affectionately shook her head at the enthusiasm. It was very sweet. She got herself up and put a robe on, following her wife downstairs. She chuckled at the grumbling children that were obeying their Mama's command and watched as they came down the stairs, half-asleep, unaware of what day it was.

Once they were sitting on the couch, all five squashed together, Jane clapped her hands joyfully and waved Maura over to her. "Ok babies! Mommy and I need to tell you something."

They all looked up at her through half-lidded eyes and awaited the announcement.

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and kissed the side of her head. "The Rizzoli-Isles family is about to grow by one!" Her hand landed on the doctor's belly. "Mommy's pregnant!" She practically squealed.

This woke them all up and they jumped up excitedly asking several questions at once.

When their questions had been answered and they had calmed down, Jane swore them to secrecy. They would reveal the pregnancy later that night to everyone else, but for now, it was their family's little secret.

Half an hour later, presents had been opened after the children had realised with their Mom's prompting, that it was their Mama's birthday. Shortly after that, Alex and Eli had left with Kate to go to school, Maura tried to hurry the rest of their children up.

"Jane, we need to leave." Maura called out from the kitchen and handed the twins & Logan their lunches.

"Mommy, it's so cold outside. Do we really have to go to school?!" Lucille complained and pretended to shiver violently.

The doctor rolled her eyes at the pathetic attempt to not have to go to school. "Yes. Now, put your shoes on because we need to go!"

"Can I play softball when the next season starts, Mom?" Maddie asked as she laced up her shoes.

"Oh, um, I guess so, sweetie. When do you need to sign up?"

"Next month I think." The brunette looked up at her mother with a happy smile and her big brown eyes that made Maura think of the young girl as a mini-Jane.

"Ok, darling. You need to bring the forms home from school and let Mama look at them."

"What am I lookin' at?" Jane wrapped her arms around her wife from behind, unable to resist the doctor in a high waisted black skirt, blue silk shirt, and very high black heels. Her hands landed over their baby. Maura smiled at the action. Jane had been touching the non-existent bump since they had an ultrasound 2 weeks ago. She knew it was only going to become more frequent as she expanded gradually in the coming weeks and months.

"I wanna sign up for softball next season, Ma. Can you help me fill out the forms?"

"Of course, kiddo!" Jane placed a kiss to Maura's cheek and let go to help Lu with her laces. "Lu, what about you? You wanna play softball too?"

"No thanks." The slightly shorter and much thinner of the two stood up and picked up her backpack.

It wasn't that Maddie was overweight, she just had a more muscular build than her petite sister. Like Jane, she was also into more tactile sports that required a ball.

"Logan?"

"Um, no, I like karate, Ma." He gave them a sweet smile. He was such an easy going child.

"Does this mean I don't have to do ballet anymore, Mama?!" Maddie asked, excited at the thought.

Jane looked to Maura for an answer and noticed the smaller woman's frown. The news had the doctor a little distressed. She loved watching her daughters perform ballet. They had been taking classes since they were three.

Jane turned back to Maddie. "Uh, let's talk about it later, munchkin. We gotta get you guys to school and Mommy to work. Jackets on."

Logan, Lu, and Maddie put their jackets on and exited the house.

"Babe? Ready to go?" Jane waved a hand in front of Maura's face.

"Sorry, yes. I'm ready." The doctor retrieved her purse and left the house, allowing Jane to close the door behind them.

* * *

"Good morning, Lola." Maura greeted cheerfully. The young woman had finished her initial stay with the clinic after two weeks. She had found a place to live and was now coming in twice a week for regular check ups with the clinic's social worker.

"Hi, Dr Maura. I haven't seen you for a few weeks." Lola commented and scrutinised the woman accompanying Maura curiously.

"I know. I've been working a regular day shift and the clinic has been very busy. How are you?" Maura reached her hand out and placed it on the brunette's arm with care.

Lola smiled warmly at her, enjoying the attention. "Really good. I got my own place and my counselling sessions are going well."

"That's wonderful to hear, sweetie." The honey blonde turned to Jane and briefly introduced the two before excusing them and continuing on to the doctor's office.

"Maur, I'm gonna go and chat to Sam. We're gonna go over his suggestions to tighten up security here. You ok?" She wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her softly.

"I'm fine, my love. Just a little upset about Maddie's decision to quit ballet. We can talk about it later. You go see Sam. I need to find Vanessa."

* * *

"Rizzoli." Jane answered the phone without looking at the caller ID, her focus solely on the wiring that had come loose on the camera at the end of the clinic's main hallway.

Gabriel Dean's voice sounded in her ear. "Jane, I just got on a flight heading to Boston. Hoyt's requesting a chat with you. He said he's going to give intel on Emily."

"Seriously?" Jane almost bumped her head at the news. She wound the wire up and descended the ladder, leaving the camera for the moment.

"Yeah. Where are you? Harold said you were taking a few personal days. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just needed a break. It's my birthday. I'm just at the clinic with Maura. I'll just go and let her know I'm heading out and meet you at the prison."

"Oh, sorry I totally forgot! Happy birthday, Jay. See you soon."

Jane found Sam and let him know she was leaving but would be back soon to finish fixing the surveillance camera.

"Maura, I got a call to go into work. I gotta go home and change. Can you get a ride home?"

The doctor looked up from her laptop. "Yes, sweetheart. Claire should be able to drop me off. Will you be back in time for your birthday dinner?"

"Yeah, I should only be a few hours tops." Jane leaned over to give her wife a kiss. "Love you. Look after my little jelly bean." She gave Maura's stomach a soft caress.

"I will, baby. Love you."

* * *

Maura looked up at the knock that sounded on her office door. "Hi Lola. Are you ok?" She stood up and walked over to the teary young woman with concern.

"I- I had a— um, it was a hard counselling session." Lola confessed and moved further into the room.

The doctor was surprised when the brunette clung to her and began crying. She held the thin woman for a moment and then was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand slapped over her mouth, a pinprick to the side of her neck. Her hazel eyes widened as she was pulled away from Lola and she saw that the woman wasn't alarmed at all at what was happening.

Maura struggled futilely, her muscles relaxing from the sedative injected into her system. She felt her eyes start to close, unable to keep them open.

Lola smiled at the large man holding the struggling blonde and then addressed Maura. "We're going to go and see a friend of ours, Dr Maura." She walked to the door to check that it was clear and then motioned for the man to bring the almost passed out doctor into the hallway with the conveniently broken camera.

When Maura woke, she was gagged with her hands and feet bound, in what she assumed was a hospital emergency bay. She was laying on the bed, still too weak to move and thoroughly confused about what was happening. She tried not to let fear overtake her and hoped that the sedative had been mild, making it less of a risk to the child she was carrying.

* * *

Jane arrived and showed her credentials to the large guard standing outside of the infirmary. He stepped aside to let her in and followed her into the room, closing the door behind her. The brunette's senses were on high alert instantly and her eyes widened when she saw Lola from her wife's clinic, sitting next to Charles Hoyt and holding his hand.

"What the fuck?" She backed up and met the guard's solid body. He grabbed her around the shoulders before she could react. She tried kicking her legs out to free herself but the large man forced her to her knees, keeping a hold of her tightly. Lola walked over to zip tie her hands in front of her and smiled sweetly, like some kind of deranged psychopath; like Hoyt.

"Jane?" Hoyt called out weakly from his bed and grinned sickeningly at the fear on her face. He watched her eyes flicker over to Lola again, trying to place where she had seen her before. "I see you've met Emily Stern?"

Her eyes widened in realisation. Lola was Emily.

"Oh, Jane, it gets better." He sat up with more energy than a man with his medical condition should and lifted a scalpel and taser for her to see.

Instead of making his way over to her, he walked to the bay next to his and pulled back the curtain. It took everything in Jane to not lose her stomach contents when she saw her wife laying on the bed. "NO!" She shouted, unwilling to believe what was happening. She struggled in the guard's grip desperately trying to break free but he was too strong. She grunted from the exertion, not taking her eyes off her enemy. "No! You can't do this!"

Emily walked over to help Hoyt lift Maura into a sitting position and removed the gag. The smaller woman whimpered and tears ran down her cheeks when she saw Jane kneeling on the floor, fighting to free herself. "Jay." Was whispered out in anguish.

Jane was furious. She struggled desperately against the large arms that held her. "Don't touch her!"

Hoyt smiled triumphantly at her and waved the taser around. "Rape the wife. Make the husband watch. Or in your case, make the other wife watch." He chuckled to himself and tased Maura on the side of the neck, her whole body went limp, and she dropped backwards on the bed.

Jane was horrified as she watched helplessly. "NOOO!" She screamed, renewing her efforts to get free. "FUCK!" She watched in horror, knowing that if she survived this, this moment would haunt her for a long time.

Hoyt straddled Maura and leaned over her with his scalpel and began an incision into the doctor's neck, cutting her deep enough for her body to react to the wound but not enough for her to die quickly. He crawled back off her body and caressed her stomach. "You are very pretty, aren't you, Dr Isles?" He smiled sickeningly at her. "Can you hear your wife? Pathetic really. The great Jane Rizzoli, my greatest challenge, reduced to a puddle of tears over you... You're not really my type though… Mason?" Hoyt addressed the burly man that was holding Jane and stepped away from Maura.

Mason dragged the weeping FBI agent across the floor to Hoyt's feet and Emily helped Hoyt to keep her subdued as Mason bent over the honey blonde, unbuttoning his pants.

"NO, DON"T YOU TOUCH HER!" Jane shouted despairingly, finding another reserve of energy to struggle for her freedom. Renewed rage filled her and she found the strength to throw her body back and headbutt Emily in the face.

The smaller woman screamed and grabbed her profusely bleeding nose. Hoyt wrestled with Jane but she swung her bound fists up and caught him on the chin, sending his body flying backwards to the ground.

Mason turned just as Jane launched herself at him, knocking them both sideways, right next to Hoyt. The three of them scrambled to get up. Mason, slow to recover, was unable to prevent Jane from reaching for the scalpel. She closed her fingers around the handle and threw her body on top of her enemy, straddling him. His shocked look would remain etched in her mind for a long time to come as she brought the scalpel down and impaled him in the middle of the chest.

Heaving loudly from the exertion and adrenaline pumping through her system, Jane had failed to hear the gunshots to her left. Dean had busted into the room quickly aiming at Mason, who was about to taser the brunette. He apprehended a compliant Emily who was crying shamelessly behind them.

"Jane!" Dean called, snapping Jane out of her stupor.

"Maura!" Jane scrambled off the dead man and rushed to her wife. "Fuck!" She watched the blood ooze slowly from the wound and trickle down the doctor's neck. She frantically pressed her hand to the cut and yelled at Dean. "We need an ambulance! Where's the prison doctor?!"

Jane helped sit the smaller woman up as she gained back the use of her body. "Jay?" Maura whimpered as she let her head drop sluggishly on her wife's chest.

The agent tried to keep her zip tied hand across the bleeding wound as she buried her face in Maura's hair. "Shh, baby. It's ok. You're ok."

"Jay, the- the b- baby." Maura wept, placing her still bound hands on her abdomen, unsure if a 12 week old foetus could withstand such trauma.

"Shh, I know, honey. It's gonna be ok." Jane tried to soothe her wife but the truth was, she had no idea if everything was ok.

Maura's eyes rolled back in her head as she lost consciousness. The FBI agent began shaking as she lowered the doctor onto the bed, keeping her hand pressed to her neck. "Dean! DEAN! Where's the doctor?!" She shouted over her shoulder. "Maura? Maura! FUCK! MAURA! Don't you dare die. Don't you dare leave me!" Jane growled at her wife, completely losing her composure.

Multiple hands grabbed at the brunette and pushed her away as the medical team went to Maura's aid. She fought them off, scrambling back to the doctor's side. "No! That's my wife. She— she's pregnant. Please?! Please save them!" She begged as she was dragged backwards by Dean.

He embraced her from behind and whispered in her ear to calm her. "Let them do their job, Jane. C'mon, she's gonna be ok. They'll be fine." He held the sobbing woman as she shook uncontrollably, unable to look away from the EMTs working hard to help her wife and unborn child.

* * *

Jane was in a daze as Dean rushed her out to his car and they followed the ambulance to Boston. He waited patiently with her as she sat, staring into nothing, in the emergency waiting room.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long.

A doctor came out and called Jane's name but the brunette was unresponsive.

"Jane?" Dean shook her arm and she snapped out of her stupor and looked at him. "Jane, the doctor's here." He pulled at her bicep and guided her to speak with the doctor.

"Uh, this is Jane Rizzoli-Isles." Dean introduced, realising that Jane was not handling the situation well at all.

"I'm Dr Webber." The tall man greeted and looked at his chart. "Uh, Mrs Rizzoli-Isles, your wife is stable. The wound to her neck was actually not as serious as it appeared. The tasing left her a little shaky but otherwise, she's fine and asking for you." He looked at the tall woman and realised she wasn't really taking in anything he was saying. He reached out to touch her shoulder. "Ma'am?"

"Jane!" Dean snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"Your wife is fine, Jane. C'mon, I'll take you to her." Dr Webber stated and began to walk away.

His words finally hit Jane and she shook her head to rid herself of the lack of focus. "She's— Maura's ok?!" She rushed to catch up to him.

"Yeah. She's right in there." He stopped at the doorway and pointed inside the room.

"What about the baby?"

"We're still running a few tests but everything seems to be ok."

Jane almost wept in relief but she desperately needed to see Maura. She hugged the doctor and rushed into the room. Dean stayed outside, wanting to give them their privacy.

"Jane." Maura whispered weakly, so happy to see her wife after the frightening ordeal.

"Jesus, Maur." The brunette leaned over the bed and tentatively reached her hand out to brush back some stray hair on the doctor's forehead. "You— that's the second time you've scared me beyond what I can handle." She whispered and bent to kiss Maura's cheek. Once she was close enough to inhale her wife's scent, she couldn't stop the kisses.

Maura wrapped her arms tightly around Jane's neck and pulled her close. "I was so scared too… They said— the baby's ok." She broke down and wept in relief.

"Yeah. Shh sweetheart, it's ok. We're ok." Jane laid her body alongside the smaller one awkwardly and placed her hand across the twelve week old bump. Maura wasn't even showing yet but it felt good to have her hand there and know that everything was going to be ok.

"Jay?" Dean called out, not wanting to interrupt but he had to go. He had called Harold and needed to get to the Bureau to give a statement of what happened.

Jane looked to the doorway from her position wrapped around Maura and waited for her colleague to continue.

"I gotta go see Harold but I'll be back later, ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Gabe."

He smiled back. "No worries."

A few hours later, Angela arrived with their children and Maura cried againt. She had honestly thought, in that room with Hoyt, that she was never going to see any of her children ever again.

"Mommy, is the baby ok?!" Lucille asked and placed her hand gently on her mother's stomach. The other four gathered around, wanting to know the answer too.

The question caught Angela's attention and she almost fainted at the news.

Maura placed her hand on top of her daughter's and nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. Everything is fine with the baby." She smiled through her tears.

"Oh Janie, Maura's pregnant?" Angela almost sobbed at the thought of how frightened they both must have been. She had no idea what happened except that they had been attacked and Maura had a cut on her neck.

"Yeah, Ma." Jane pulled her mother outside of the room and whispered to her, making sure her family couldn't hear. She shuffled her feet nervously about what she was going to say. "I- I'm done, Ma." She breathed out heavily, fighting tears. "I just- I can't take it anymore."

Her mother looked at her completely horrified. "What the hell do ya mean?" She asked angrily.

Jane looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, what do I mean?!"

"Are you sayin' you're gonna leave that beautiful family in there just because—"

"What?!" She almost shouted and lowered her voice when Alex and Eli looked toward the doorway at the noise. "No! I- Fuck, Ma! I would _never_ leave them... I'm talkin' about work!"

The relief that washed over Angela's face was almost comical. "Mio Dio, Janie. You're gonna give me a heart attack one day. I think that's the smartest decision you've made since you married that woman in there." The Italian woman claimed happily. "And you're gonna have another baby! This is wonderful, honey." She kissed her daughter and dragged her back into the room.

Jane watched her wife and children with adoration. She knew she was making the right decision. It would be hard for her but she would find something else that she could do for work. Her family were her priority and her job had already cost them too much.

"Babe, I just have to make a phone call." Jane leaned down to give Maura a kiss and left the room to inform Harold of her decision.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone.  
I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I promise I am not abandoning this story. I have just moved countries with my 2 children and started working long weeks. I have also been asked to write an article on my research for publication which is extremely time-consuming.  
Anyway, I love fanfiction and I'm not going anywhere! I just need your patience and appreciate that so many people love my stories.

Warning: Slightly emotional scene with one of the kids, also a bit of sex in here (for you Elaine 😉)

* * *

Jane was startled out of her sleep and frowned, not knowing what had woken her up. Without relinquishing her possessive hold of the smaller body in her arms, she turned her neck to check the bedside clock for the time. 2:23am. She assumed a dream had woken her and she nuzzled her face in closer to the side of her wife's neck, drifting back to sleep.

She was roused again seconds later by the timid knock on their bedroom door followed by a brunette head poking inside. Light brown eyes searched the room and met her dark ones.

"Hey sweetie, you ok?" She motioned the young boy over to their bed and noted the relieved look on his face when he spotted Maura lying there next to him.

It was the doctor's first night home since their incident with Charles Hoyt three days prior. Maura had spent time in hospital to recover but also to make sure that everything checked out ok with the baby. All of their children had been anxious to have her home, but Logan had not been himself since he had found out that Maura had been hurt.

"No." He answered quietly and sat on the edge of the bed, next to the blonde. He held his hand out to touch the ends of her hair and was suddenly sobbing.

His cries scared Maura awake but she adapted quickly, pulling her son into her arms and holding him tightly. Jane wrapped around them both from behind. "Oh honey, what— what is it? Did you have a bad dream?" The doctor cooed and he nodded his head against her chest.

"Wanna tell us what it was about, buddy?" Jane reached around to rub his back.

He shook his head rigorously, not wanting to relive the nightmare. He simply clung to Maura, not wanting to let her go. She cuddled him closely until his breathing evened out signalling he was asleep.

Jane unwrapped her arms from the pair and moved to get out of bed but the doctor stopped her. "Leave him, sweetheart. He's obviously suffering from anxiety and might panic if he wakes up in his bed and not here."

"Ok, babe."

An hour later Logan's whimpering woke both women again and Maura wrapped her arms around the boy. "Shh sweetie, it's ok." She kissed his head and rubbed his back.

"Mommy." He cried into the doctor's shoulder, fistfuls of her sleep shirt clenching in his small hands. "Mommy, nooo!"

The blonde wasn't sure if he was having a bad dream about his birth mother or her. He had never called her Mommy before. "Shh, I'm here baby."

His watery dark eyes looked up at Maura with so much love and fear at the same time, it broke her heart. "Don't— don't leave me, Mommy. Please don't leave me." He sobbed desperately.

"I'm n-not going anywhere, Logan. I'm right here. Shh, sweetheart." Her own tears spilled at his frightened state. She held him closer and rubbed his back until he calmed down and drifted off to sleep again.

Logan's restlessness and whimpering kept Jane and Maura up for the rest of the morning. Both much too concerned to fall back asleep.

* * *

"Sweetheart, I need to go now." Maura spoke softly to the young boy clinging to her desperately. She looked despairingly up at Jane for some help.

The tall woman moved to her wife's aid and grasped their son by the shoulders. "Hey Logan, let's watch some cartoons?"

The seven-year-old wouldn't budge. His face pressed against Maura's protruding belly. "No." Came the muffled response, small hands clenching the doctor's dress at her hips.

Maura crouched down to look Logan in his glassy eyes. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and caressed his face. "Darling, I need to go to work."

"No Mommy, I don't want you to." He whimpered and it broke her heart.

"I know, Logan, but I have to."

Jane tried to intervene again but the small body moved out of her grasp. "No Mama, I'm going with Mommy."

The sweet-natured little boy was uncharacteristically defiant and refused to let Maura go. The doctor bit her lip and made a decision. "Ok honey, you can come with me but Mama will need to come and get you by lunchtime, ok?"

His face brightened and he nodded against her chest. "K."

"Maur, are you sure?"

They both stood up and Logan kept his eyes trained on Maura between tying his shoelaces from only a metre away.

"What choice do we have, Jay? I can take him to see Dr Munroe, our psychologist, while she's there this morning. I think he is suffering from anxiety after— well, you know?" The smaller woman gestured to her neck.

Jane moved to take the blonde into her arms and kissed her softly. "Ok, Maur. If you think that's best?"

"I do. I love you." Maura gave her another kiss and picked up her purse.

"Love you too. Love you, Logan. Have fun with Mommy." Jane followed the pair to the door and waved as they got into the car.

The young boy smiled at Jane as he settled into the backseat and buckled up. "Bye Mama, love you too."

* * *

Over the following month Jane and Maura had become increasingly aware of the separation anxiety and the fear of loss Logan was struggling with. They understood that after the death of two parents in his young life and the recent scare of losing Maura, he was coping the only way he knew how. He believed that if he didn't let Maura out of his range of vision that nothing would happen to her.

After several visits with the clinic's psychologist, the young boy was able to let Maura out of his sight without having a panic attack and the whole family were aware of how to help him to overcome his fear and how to navigate through it if it struck at any point.

It had been exhausting and Maura had reduced her hours at work to accommodate their son. A new case had caused Jane to put off her resignation and she still hadn't spoken with her wife about it, but the recent month solidified her decision and she was determined to be more available for her family.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Jane?" Harold asked for the last time.

The FBI agent took a deep breath and nodded, unclipping her badge and unholstering her service weapon, handing both over to him. "Yes, sir."

His blue eyes were sad but he smiled proudly at her. "Make sure you come to the awards night next month, ok?" He watched as she signed the last piece of paperwork necessary to make everything official.

"I will. You guys need to make sure you still come over for dinner Sundays whenever you can make it." She smirked at him when he rolled his eyes. He had promised Maura that he would do his best to bring his husband, Jack, several times but work had him unable to follow through.

"We'll get there eventually… All the best, Jane."

"Thanks, Harold." One final glance over his office and she left the room.

She was met with a lot of noise and cheering, confetti sprayed in her face, and balloons were everywhere. A sign above the group of faces read 'Don't leave us, Jane!' She laughed at the appreciation being shown.

Lucy and Finn wrapped her up in a hug, Barry joined them from behind. "We know we'll see you on Sundays, but it wont be the same without you here."

Jane broke away before they made her cry. "You guys suck." She joked and gave Finn a punch to the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow night for the farewell."

The brunette moved to say goodbye to the rest of the team and a few others that she worked with. Sad that she was leaving an incredible workplace, but so excited for the next chapter of her life.

* * *

Jane entered the house and breathed a sigh of relief. The smell of her wife's cooking made her smile. So did the sound of Stevie Nicks' smoky voice singing 'Rhiannon'.

Maura loved Fleetwood Mac. She knew when she rounded the corner, she would find her swaying sexily to it, unaware of anything else but the music and the food on the stove top.

She hurriedly took off her boots and jacket, then moved to unstrap her gun and badge.

Almost alarmed when her hands came up empty, she calmed her racing heart and gave herself a crooked grin when she remembered why the items weren't there. It was like a massive weight off her shoulders.

Jane rounded the corner to the living room and wasn't disappointed. She snuck up behind her sashaying wife and wrapped her hands around her hips.

"Oh! Honey, you scared me!" Maura laughed along with the brunette and turned in her arms to face her.

Jane's eyes automatically travelled to her neck and her jaw clenched tightly at the scar. She lowered her face closer to it, placing her lips over the thin white line. Her hands slid between them, over the tiny bump, and she opened her mouth wider, sucking soft flesh into her mouth.

Maura pulled the long arms back around her waist and looped hers tightly around Jane's neck. "Mmm, dance with me, baby." She moved her hips into her wife's and shifted them from side to side.

Allowing the smaller woman to move them easily, she ran her hands underneath the untucked silk shirt to caress warm skin, and received a tender kiss.

Jane's heart pounded when she thought about what she needed to tell Maura. Now was as good of a time as any though.

"Uh, babe?" The taller woman pulled back to look at the beautiful face that stared adoringly at her.

"Mmm?"

"Today was my last day at work."

It took a moment for the words to register and the honey blonde stopped moving, looking up at Jane in confusion. She had been informed so matter-of-factly, she wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I quit. I'm not going back." The ex FBI agent grinned joyfully.

Their movement stopped, Maura gaping at the news. "Oh— Oh my god… You're serious?!"

"Uh huh."

Maura's laughter bubbled up and erupted, bringing tears of relief with it.

Their celebratory kiss was interrupted by their five children getting home all at once.

"Mama!" Logan launched himself at her and she caught him in her strong arms. The now eight-year-old had recently returned to his more relaxed and easy going nature.

"Hi, sweetie. How was school?" Jane wrapped her arms tightly around his skinny body.

The young boy gave her a huge grin. "It was great! Hi Mommy!" He twisted and dropped out of the embrace and clutched Maura tightly, giving her an adoring look before racing outside to play.

Alex frowned, missing being able to jump into his Mama's arms. Being almost fourteen was a bummer. He didn't say hi, he just pushed past everyone grumpily and stomped upstairs, locking himself in his room.

Jane and Maura observed the behaviour but knew it would have to wait until later. Especially with three girls fighting for their Mama's attention.

"Hi Mama." Eli, in a rush to call Peyton, gave Jane a one-armed hug and ran upstairs, not even acknowledging her Mom.

"Hi Ma!"

"Lu, I was going to say hi first!" Maddie whined and shoved her twin.

The doctor intervened before it turned into a brawl as it had so frequently over the last few months. "Madeleine Sarah! Please do _not_ put your hands on your sister like that."

"Sorry, Mommy." Maddie apologised quickly and moved to have her turn at cuddling her Mama.

Maura frowned at the attention Jane was receiving. It wasn't that she was jealous. Her children had always adored her wife, that hadn't changed, but they had always greeted her just as enthusiastically. She wondered if the baby had anything to do with it.

Lost in her pondering, she missed the girls retreating upstairs and Jane had to call her name a few times before she realised she had zoned out.

"Maur?" Dark eyes were in front of her, full of concern. Warm hands were at her hips, rubbing softly up and down.

"Sorry, darling. I- Have you noticed that, besides Logan, our children aren't as physically affectionate with me as they usually are?"

Jane frowned. "No, I haven't noticed. Um, is that how you're feeling?" She snuggled close before the tears started.

"Y-yes. Eli didn't even say hello to me!" It was too late. Maura began crying into her wife's chest, hating the emotional outburst. It was valid to be upset by it but at almost nineteen weeks pregnant, her hormones were running rampant and she was sobbing over the most tiny of hurts.

"Aw, baby. They love you so much." Jane rubbed up and down the blonde's back, holding her close. "C'mon, let's finish up dinner together and then we can talk to the kids after, alright?"

Unable to find her voice yet, Maura just nodded against the taller woman's neck and allowed her wife to lead her back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Shit!" The brunette's hand twitched at the strange sensation under her scarred palm.

"Jane!" Maura scolded her wife but couldn't help the chuckle at the childlike expression on the beautiful face.

"I felt that! I finally felt it move!"

"Our baby is not an 'it', JJ." Came the expected correction but without any anger. Maura gave her an adorable smile, loving the wonder on Jane's face. She never got this with Garrett. She had gone to every single ultrasound by herself and he didn't care whether the baby was moving or what sex they were. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have someone so devoted and in love with her.

Jane gave her a goofy grin and looked impatiently at the blank screen again, her hand still on Maura's bump. She was beyond excited, they were about to find out the sex of their baby.

Vanessa entered the room and gave the couple a big grin. "Ok ladies, let's have a look at your little one." The Australian got the necessary items ready to begin and raised an eyebrow at Jane.

"What?" The brunette looked at her hand and pulled it away reluctantly. "Ha, sorry doc."

Vanessa chuckled as she lifted Maura's shirt and squirted the warmed up gel on her belly. They all looked to the screen and assessed what they were seeing. "I'm going to do measurements first and then we'll reveal what you're having, ok?"

"Sure."

"Wha— No! I wanna know now!" Jane whined and glared at the doctors. They both laughed at her immature reaction and continued on as though she hadn't spoken. Resigned to waiting patiently, she zoned out at their technical talk and tried to figure out the sex of their baby herself. It was no use. She had no idea what she was looking at.

"Well, there it is." Vanessa exclaimed and Maura smiled as she recognised the important parts that indicated what they were having.

Jane was beyond annoyed. "That's great!" She stated sarcastically. "What is it that I'm lookin' at?!"

Maura's warm hand slipped into hers and she squeezed softly. "We're having a boy, darling."

Anger dissipating almost instantly, Jane's eyebrows hiked up and she gave the screen a huge grin. She looked more intently to try and see what Vanessa was pointing at, indicating that they would have another son. It looked like an alien to her and she couldn't tell between fingers, a nose, or a penis, no matter how hard she tried. "I'll uh, take your word for it." She turned to Maura and kissed her tenderly. "Another boy!" Visions of roughhousing and basketball games floating through her mind.

* * *

When they got home, they shared the news with their children, all of them happy about the addition except for Alex.

The teenager grumbled for a moment and then excused himself from the lounge room to go to his room.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Jane whispered to Maura and followed their son upstairs. She knocked softly on the door and poked her head inside. The long, skinny body was splayed out on the queen sized bed that they had bought him to accommodate his most recent growth spurt. "Hey bud, can I come in?"

Alex looked across the room to the doorway and nodded at his Ma.

She sat next to him and ran her hand through his scraggly honey blonde locks, his hair colour almost identical to Maura's. "What's wrong, Alex?"

His eyes closed involuntarily at the affection and he sighed. "I dunno."

The non-verbal cue was enough for Jane to figure out the gist of his problem but she wasn't going to say anything and embarrass him about it. Her son was craving attention. She assumed it was hers but probably Maura's as well. They had been through a lot over the last six months and with the addition of a baby in the near future, they were doing their best to make sure the kids were having their needs met, but it was difficult to assess the needs of a teenager.

"Do you wanna go to the movies tomorrow, just you and me?" Her thoughts were confirmed when his light brown eyes it up at the suggestion.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course, sweetie." She ruffled his hair and stood up. "Have a look at what's on and let me know what we're gonna see."

"K, Mama." He was already up and on his laptop, looking at what they could go and see.

* * *

Maura bit her bottom lip as she watched her wife sleep. She had been laying wide awake for at least fifteen minutes now, staring at the beautiful brunette, her need growing to the point of painfulness.

The doctor had been aware that her libido would kick in a little more aggressively in her third trimester. She had no idea just how much though, never experiencing it to this level before.

"Jane?" The blonde whispered softly into the taller woman's ear, pressing herself as closely as her thirty one week old bump would allow. "Baby?" She raised her voice a little and ran her hand down Jane's t shirt clad front.

The brunette groaned with pleasure and smiled softly in her sleep. A small gasp left her mouth as Maura's hand trailed down to softly stroke between her legs, over the top of her underwear. "Mmm, yeah." Jane breathed out and blinked her sleepy eyes open. She was delightedly surprised to be woken up to Maura kissing her collarbone and running her fingers back and forth over her most intimate area. "Fuck, babe."

"Yes, please. I need you." Maura moaned into Jane's neck and sucked hard at the pulse point. Her fingers sped up and Jane's hips moved to their rhythm.

"What— what do you need, baby?" Jane's husky, sleep-laden voice spurred Maura to push herself onto all fours and retrieve their toy from the top drawer of her bedside table.

The brunette smirked at the forward behaviour and allowed her focussed wife to put the harness onto her. Maura easily slipped one end into Jane, giving a smug smile at the gasp it elicited, and she fit the other end through the ring of the harness. She crawled back up Jane's body and rubbed herself shamelessly over the dildo. "God, I can't—" She placed the toy against her opening and slid on top. "Ohh, sorry baby, I can't wait. I need—" She rocked her hips wantonly, very close to climax already.

"What do you need?" Jane repeated her earlier words, hoping to aid her wife's release.

"Touch me." Was the soft command.

Jane obeyed. Her right hand reached to palm an aroused nipple and her left slid over a wet clit, purposefully but gently circling the sensitive, hard bud. Her hips pushed up to meet Maura's thrusts and she groaned at the tightening in her belly. "Shit, Maur. I'm close."

Maura's response was to lean forward and rock them harder and claim her wife's lips in a possessive, passionate kiss. They came together, groaning into each other's mouths, panting from the exertion.

The doctor slumped forward and kissed the sweaty neck. "Oh god. That— was so good, my love."

"Uh huh. You can wake me up for that anytime, honey."

Once she had recovered, Maura climbed off the long body with another groan of satisfaction and removed the toy and harness. Jane's hands reached for her belly and looked at her with some concern.

She had come a long way since her paranoia over hurting the baby in the early stages of the pregnancy but still had the occasional worry that they were too rough during sex and the little one wouldn't be able to withstand it.

"He's fine, sweetheart." Maura assured her, knowing the look on her face. She laid back down, facing away from Jane and sighed happily when a strong arm wrapped around her.

* * *

"Maura! Put that down!" Vanessa practically yelled at the heavily pregnant blonde who was currently trying to lift a small box of files.

The doctor rolled her eyes at her friend and colleague and let the cardboard hit the desk with a thump. "Not you too?!" She groaned in frustration.

The dark haired woman shook her head at her best friend and snatched up the box, feeling a little embarrassed when she realised it was quite light. "Uh, yes, me too! Damn it!" She broke out into a grin at her mistake. Maura was an intelligent woman who loved her unborn baby and knew exactly how to take care of him. "Sorry, Maur."

"It's fine, Vanessa. I'm just so tired of Jane fussing over every single thing I do." Maura frowned at the thought of going home to her overbearing wife.

"At least she cares. Hopefully only a few more days."

"Gosh, I really hope so!" Maura rubbed her stomach and couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Does Jane really know what she's in for with a newborn?" The Australian gave a smirk at the thought.

"No." Maura smirked back. "She thinks teenagers are exhausting. This is going to be quite the experience for her but… Oh, you should see how cute she is, reading all of the baby books and learning about the developmental stages of a newborn."

Vanessa laughed. She could imagine Jane doing all of that with all of her sudden spare time. "How is she handling not working?"

Maura's eyes lit up. "She's loving it and the kids haven't been this happy in such a long time." The blonde could almost cry at how incredible the last few months had been with Jane home.

"Is she going to get another job?"

"I don't know. We've both agreed that she will be the at home carer for the baby after my few months off. I'll pump and she can bring him in for feeds."

Vanessa gave her friend a genuine smile and rubbed her arm affectionately. "You guys are fuckin' crazy." She joked and got another eye roll.

"6 children is a lot but they are all so wonderful. I could easily have a few more."

The taller woman scoffed in disbelief. "Tell that to your vagina in a few days."

They both laughed knowingly and then a look of horror crossed Maura's face and she grabbed her belly.

A set of hazel eyes and a set of blue eyes looked to the ground where a trickle of fluid was steadily dripping on the floor.

"Oh shit!" Vanessa exclaimed. "No need to wait a few days to talk to your vagina. Better call Jane." She grinned at the stunned woman, grasped her arm to move her away from the mess she had created, and motioned for one of the passing nurses to get a janitor to clean it up.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the update. There is probably only another chapter or 2 left in me for this. I want to focus on my other story, _Témoignage_. If you haven't started reading it, please do so! It's my favourite so far ️

As always, don't forget to leave some feedback for me. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I haven't posted in a long time and this story has been hanging over my head for a while. There is so much more that could be added and I might over time but I am finally marking it as complete.

Thanks everyone who hung in there for the ride and have supported me the whole way!

* * *

"How did you go with drop off?" Maura asked as soon as she heard the front door close.

Jane grinned at the sight of her wife sitting in her favourite armchair nursing their two month old son. "Fine babe." She chuckled and shook her head as she approached the pair. "Can you believe we have two kids in high school now?" She gave the doctor a kiss and then knelt down to place soft kisses on the smooth head that was not deterred from his feast. "Hi Dylan, Mama's home."

Maura reached a hand out to brush an unruly curl from Jane's face and tucked it behind her ear, loving how enamoured her wife was with their son. "Was Elizabeth alright?"

The brunette looked up into concerned hazel eyes and smiled softly. "Yeah, honey, she was great. Peyton was dropped off at the same time and they entered together."

Maura took a deep breath, smiled in relief, and then gazed back down at their son. "He's growing so fast." She ran her free and over his tiny cheek and then over Jane's.

"He never stops eating!" Jane exclaimed and nuzzled the soft fuzz on top of Dylan's head before standing up and stretching. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"So, he's just like his Mama then?" Maura smirked at Jane's raised eyebrow. "Yes, my love, I had breakfast two hours ago when this little man woke me up." The honey blonde grabbed the cloth next to her and threw it over her left shoulder, then expertly lifted the baby up to rest against it and begun patting his back softly.

"Ooh, I wanna burp him!" The Italian woman reached her hands out to take their son.

Once Dylan was positioned accordingly for 'burping' on his Mama's shoulder, Maura stood and groaned at how good it felt. "I need a massage." She grumbled as she followed Jane into the kitchen to make herself a coffee.

"I'll give you one later, gorgeous." Jane winked. Her face fell at the look on her wife's face. "You don't like my massages?" She whined, not sure why Maura gave her a look like that was the worst offer ever.

"Oh, sweetheart, no… I- I love your massages but—" The blonde bit her bottom lip, trying to be diplomatic in her answer. She gave up trying to formulate a response internally and decided honesty was all she could manage right now.

Jane looked at her awaiting an answer, disappointment and confusion on her face.

"Um- well, it's just that when you give me a massage it usually ends in more…" Maura let herself trail off, hoping Jane would understand.

Realisation hit the tall woman and she frowned. "So, you don't want a massage because you don't wanna have sex?"

Maura's eyes lifted and met the dark ones of her wife. She nodded apologetically, bottom lip between her teeth.

"Jeez Maur, I don't expect that from you—"

"I know, Jane. I just feel terrible about it."

"Don't. There's no need ok? I get it." Jane really didn't get it but she didn't want Maura to know how upset it was making her. "I'm giving you a massage later and I promise not to try anything."

"Ok, honey. I'm sorry." The smaller woman stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the trim middle. "I love you and I'm so attracted to you, darling. I just have crazy hormones right now." She sealed her explanation with a soft kiss that turned into five kisses, and another longer one that left Jane desperate to take her wife to bed. She swallowed and focussed her attention back on their son who was now fast asleep on her shoulder.

"Love you too, Maur. I'm gonna take Dylan up to his bed." Jane gave Maura a kiss to the top of her head before making her way upstairs.

* * *

"God, I'm so close already." Jane panted against Maura's mouth, nipping at the bottom lip and then soothing it with her tongue. She knelt on her hands and knees, hovering over the smaller woman and pumped her hips between the toned legs to slowly draw out the sensation.

"Mmm me too, baby, harder." Maura requested breathlessly as she grabbed the muscular ass and pulled it more forcefully against herself.

"Yeah?" Amused, Jane pushed herself back to sit on her own calves, moving her body into a better position for leverage, Maura's legs wrapped completely around her waist. Jane's hands now free, were placed over perfect breasts. She loved this position. She felt the coil deep in her belly when Maura reached down and began playing with herself.

"Mmhmm— Ohh, oh yess." The doctor's eyes slammed shut as the beginning of her orgasm took her breath away.

Jane was awestruck at how quickly her wife was coming undone. She moved her hips faster and softly pinched hardened nubs. Darkened hazel eyes looked up gasping in pleasure. It was all it took to send her over the edge.

"Dylan! DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF!" A voice roared from the bottom of the stairs

"Oh my god!" Jane exclaimed as she slowed her movements and flopped her forehead onto Maura's sternum, still catching her breath.

"Uggh, I don't want to deal with this today." The honey blonde groaned, upset at the interruption. She groaned again, this time in pleasure as Jane claimed her lips in a passionate kiss whilst sliding the appendage out of her. The tall woman stood up, unstrapping herself quickly, and threw some clothes on to see to the noise.

"I got it babe. You wash up and come downstairs when you're ready."

Maura closed her eyes and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, sweetheart. Love you."

* * *

"Jay, thank god!" Kate declared as she picked up the toddler and addressed her boss and friend with exasperation.

"What the heck, Alex?!" Jane threw her arms out in question, annoyed that her sixteen-year-old was too self-absorbed to have patience with a two-year-old touching his belongings.

"Ma, he keeps grabbing at my homework!" The honey blonde rolled his light brown eyes as if it was a perfectly acceptable explanation.

Jane just shook her head. "Buddy, if you don't want your brother touching your stuff…" She reached out to take the dark haired boy from Kate. His chubby hands went straight for her earrings. "Then don't leave it out!" She blew a raspberry on a soft cheek and put Dylan down again. The two-year-old raced off into the living room to terrorise his twin sisters.

Alex huffed and rolled his eyes before turning to stomp back upstairs.

"Alex, if you wanna take your learner's permit test, you better not give me that attitude!" She called out after him.

His feet lightened up as he approached his bedroom. "Sorry Ma!" He called back and closed his door gently, not wanting to piss her off and ruin his chances of getting his driver's license.

Jane turned back around and approached the kitchen where Kate was currently chuckling to herself.

"What are you laughin' at?" The brunette asked the tattooed woman, punching her lightly on the arm.

"Who's giving Alex driving lessons?" Kate smirked into her drink and braced herself for another punch.

"You are." Jane said without any expression on her face.

"Fuck off!" Was whispered back. "You couldn't pay me enough!"

Jane laughed loudly and slapped her friend on the back. "I think I'm going to pay a professional. I don't think any of us could survive his attitude right now." She opened the fridge and grabbed an energy drink out.

"Oh, to be sixteen and know everything!" Kate joked.

"Are you two teasing our son again?" Maura asked with some amusement as she entered the kitchen and retrieved a mug for her coffee.

Still high from the increased production of oxytocin in her system, Jane pressed herself to the back of her wife, grasped her hips, and kissed her neck a few times. "Of course we are." She kissed down to the cotton-clad shoulder. "Just wait until next year when we have four teenagers in the house! It's gonna be awesome." She stated sarcastically and kissed the elegant neck one more time before releasing the smaller woman and picked up her drink.

"Jane! How did that get into our house?!" Maura pointed at the can in her wife's hand, ignoring the snigger from Kate as she exited the kitchen.

Eyes wide, the brunette shrugged and gave the doctor a silly smile.

"Tip it out!"

"What? No!" Jane pulled her drink away from Maura as though she was going to take it off her.

"Jane Rizzoli-Isles, you tip that out right now!"

Jane frowned. "Maura, I'm not tipping out my drink. Relax." She had no idea why her wife was so upset about a stupid energy drink.

"Recent research shows that consuming just one drink can lead to negative effects on endothelial function. Endothelial function is a powerful indicator of cardiovascular risk!"

"I have no idea what that means, babe." Jane said gently, wanting to defuse Maura's upset.

"Blood vessel impairment, JJ. Acute impairment in vascular function can occur after just one drink."

"Ok, ok… I'll tip the stupid thing out." Jane trudged over to the sink and poured out her unfinished drink. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a kiss placed on her chin.

"Thank you, love."

Jane dropped the can into the sink and folded herself around the smaller body. "You're lucky I love you so much." She kissed the inviting pouting lips and didn't stop until Eli's groan sounded across the counter from them.

"Moms!" The teen complained but not as impatiently as their eldest child.

The women disconnected their lips but stayed in their embrace for a few more seconds before letting go.

This, Eli had no issue with. She loved her parents and seeing how in love they were but her best friend had just arrived and the house was crazy enough. She didn't want to deal with her parents making out too.

When Jane and Maura noticed the visitor they smiled happily and greeted their daughter's best friend. The doctor busied herself with getting some lunch together for their very full household, and Kate returned to the kitchen to help.

"Where's Andy today?" Jane asked as she settled herself at the kitchen counter and opened her laptop to check her emails.

"She's at the clinic." Kate smiled at the thought of her wife. They had been married just short of three years now and Andy had started work at Vanessa and Maura's clinic full time several months ago. She loved it there.

"Cool. That means my wife doesn't have to work as much." Jane smirked at Maura with some satisfaction.

The doctor rolled her eyes and continued with her task.

Kate scoffed at the interaction. "At least she works, you bum!"

Jane laughed at the joking insult.

It didn't bother her at all that she had been out of a job for the past two and a half years. Her time with the FBI had been taxing and she loved being home with their son, however, she was growing somewhat restless and Dylan was about to start two days a week at preschool. Between Kate and Angela, Jane didn't really have reason to continue to be his mostly full time carer.

"I got a job offer just yesterday actually." Jane stated as she kept her eyes on the screen and typed a reply to an email.

This news caused Maura to spin around in surprise. "Really?! By whom?"

"Boston Police Department… They want a trainer." The ex FBI special agent revealed before Maura could worry about the type of job they were offering.

Worry still presented itself on the blonde's face. "What kind of trainer?" She asked suspiciously and Kate laughed, knowing what Maura thought about Jane's career in law enforcement.

"Remember when I was at the academy? Just that kind, babe."

"Oh! Oh, that's wonderful news, darling."

"Are you gonna take it?" Kate asked, curious about how many hours she was going to pick up with Jane back at work.

"I think so." Jane looked over to Maura who smiled understandingly at her. "You need more work?"

"I would love more work! Can't you just have a few more kids so I never have to find another job?" Kate joked. "Oomph." She bent slightly at the backhand to her stomach from the doctor.

"There is no way I am having any more babies. Six children is enough!" Maura declared sassily and left the kitchen with two plate loads of sandwiches.

"Feeding time!" Jane yelled, adding to the noise of the house, and followed her wife. "Oh my god, when are the holidays over?!" She picked up Dylan and sat him on her lap to feed him.

Maura couldn't help but chuckle at the question. "Two days."

"Praise the lord!" Jane exclaimed as her mother entered the house.

"Yaay!" Dylan chirped with a messy grin, excited by all of the yelling.

The older woman's surprised face was comical. "Finally returning to your religious roots, Janie?" Angela joked and kissed her grandson's dark head. "Ciao bello, Nonna loves you." She kissed the squirming toddler a few more times before Jane put him back down to run around.

"He never stops." Maura stated as she greeted her mother-in-law with a kiss to the cheek.

The older woman shook her head at the doctor, looking her over from head-to-toe. "No wonder you're so skinny! Working full time and chasing around six kids!"

"Ok, I'm out!" Kate declared and picked up her keys. "I'll be here first thing Tuesday morning for pick up."

"Ok, see ya." Jane waved from her position at the table.

"Bye Kate." Maura called out from the kitchen.

"After next week you can be my passenger, aunt Kate!" Alex excitedly declared.

The adults all laughed at his enthusiasm, none of them committing to being his teacher at this stage.

"We'll see, dude." Kate smiled at him and opened the door.

"Bye aunt Kate!" Several more voices sounded before the door closed and Kate retreated to the quiet of her apartment.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." Jane held out two fingers and yelled in triumph when her wife spread all five fingers to signal her decision. "YES!" The brunette fist pumped and jumped around Maura, more than excited to have won their 'shootout'.

The doctor's groan was all that sounded back as she accepted defeat.

"Aww baby, it will be fine." Jane stated without any remorse and kissed the sulking woman.

"I hope so!" Maura dramatically huffed and retrieved her keys from her handbag.

"I'm ready!" Alex scrambled down the stairs, skipping some and landing with a solid thud next to Jane. His cheesy grin caused her heart to expand and she grinned back it him, in awe that he was already eye level with her and now towered over Maura. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You listen to your mom, buddy! Don't you dare give her any sass or you will be grounded from driving for a week. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He responded happily and grabbed the keys from Maura's fingers. "Thanks Mom!" He practically skipped out to his new car and started the engine, waiting for his chaperon.

Jane followed Maura out and swatted her on the backside. "Love you guys. Have fun, babe!" She shouted teasingly to the honey blonde who in turn rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue as she got into the passenger side of the vehicle.

Two hours later the pair returned to the house, Alex sporting a smile so large that it was impossible to do anything to wipe it away.

"I passed, Mama!" He shoved the small plastic card under Jane's nose and she pulled back to look at her son's junior operator's license.

"Congrats, buddy!" Jane hugged him fiercely, proud of his accomplishment.

Once his mother let go of him, Alex ran upstairs to call his friends.

Maura placed her handbag on the table and sighed heavily, looking at her wife with worry but pride at the same time.

Jane moved close to gather the smaller woman up in her arms. Maura's hands wound themselves into curly locks and she looked into the dark eyes she loved so much.

"He's gonna be fine, Maur. He's a good kid and a pretty good driver." Jane sealed her assertion with a soft kiss.

The petite woman smiled into the kiss and kept their mouths together. "Then why didn't you take him?" She nipped at a bottom lip and pressed her mouth more firmly against her wife's.

Jane's laugh and more kisses were her only response.

* * *

A year later and the women found themselves in almost the same position, this time Maura laughing at Jane losing the battle and having to take Eli for her final drive before her big test.

As they suspected, she passed easily and obtained her junior operator's license.

"When do you think she is going to figure out that she's in love with her best friend?" Jane asked her wife as they watched Eli race upstairs to call Peyton and tell her the good news. She wrapped her arms around Maura's middle and smiled when a kiss was pressed to her throat.

"I don't want to talk about our daughter's love life right now." Maura expressed between kisses, as she ran her hands over strong shoulders, and pressed her lips to her wife's.

Jane simply chuckled and deepened the kiss, her hands wandering down to Maura's ass, her hips pressed tightly against the smaller woman's.

They were at a point in their lives where they savoured any moment they could get with one another. This was definitely one of them. Their eighteen year old was upstairs cleaning his room as he prepared for his big move across town for university. Elizabeth, who had just turned seventeen, was currently on the phone to her best friend, sharing her good news. Their fourteen year old twins were at ballet with their Nonna. Logan was playing Fortnite like every other twelve year old boy in his class. Dylan, who had turned four earlier that month, was currently napping.

Add both of them working to the mix, along with juggling the schedule of all of their children's extracurricular activities, this was a rare moment indeed.

A moment that was about to be interrupted as expected.

The sound of Dylan's crying from upstairs halted any progress.

"Mmm, nooo." Maura complained as her wife moved away. She held Jane's face in her hands and captured swollen lips once more.

"God babe, later. I swear." One more kiss and then another and they broke apart, Jane reluctantly letting go of her prize to attend to their son.

Maura stood for another moment, eyes closed, trying to calm her libido when Kate arrived.

"Oh, what's wrong with you?" The muscular woman asked, wondering which child had pissed the doctor off.

Maura took a deep breath and exhaled with a sound that was close to a groan. "I need to have sex." She stated frankly and Kate burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jane asked as she reached the bottom stair, carrying a sleepy, snuggly four year old. As soon as he laid eyes on Maura though, he was reaching out to get to her.

The doctor cuddled the dark haired boy close to her chest and chuckled at Kate's response.

"Your wife." Kate held her arms out to take Dylan but he refused and turned his face away to bury it in his mom's neck. "Clingy today, huh?"

"Yes, he has been lately." Maura responded, sounding tired and frustrated. "He's not enjoying preschool as much as I had hoped he would."

"Hence, no sex?" Kate asked and smirked at Jane's scoff.

"What the? We have plenty of sex!" Jane defended but realised it had been several days since they had last connected physically with one another beyond kissing.

"Oh my god, Ma! I don't want to know! Yuck!" Alex mock gagged as he charged into the kitchen to rummage for food.

"Sweetheart, dinner is almost ready." Maura explained to the eternally hungry teenager and put a now fully alert Dylan down to play.

"I'm so hungry, Mom!" His slightly deepened voice complained and he trudged over to wrap Maura in a hug, batting his eyelashes at her to get her to cave in.

Jane thought it was hilarious. He was so big now. A few inches taller than herself and much broader. He was far from being the little boy who used to throw himself at her and be caught whilst he was mid air. She missed that but was very proud of the young man he was becoming.

"Everyone is due here in 20 minutes, Alexander." The doctor patted her son on the tummy and clicked her way into the kitchen.

Jane's eyes hungrily took in her wife's high heels, tight skirt, and silk blouse, wondering why she hadn't noticed her sexy attire earlier. She followed and closed the distance between their bodies, pressing herself to Maura, attempting to continue their interrupted moment from earlier.

"Uggh, guys! Stop!" Alex whined half-heartedly. He knew it was of no use. He was more upset that it would likely delay his dinner. The honey blonde looked over to Kate with his big, light brown eyes and pleaded with her. "Please aunt Kate, make them stop. I'm staaaarving!"

Kate laughed and shook her head. "Your grandparents will be here any minute, that usually tames them a bit."

"Pfft, not much though." In a desperate attempt to satiate his hunger, he grabbed an apple and bit into it with displeasure. His head lifted when he heard the front door and suddenly an entourage of people were streaming through.

"There's my grandson! Congratulations, Alex! We're so proud of you!" Angela grabbed the tall teenager and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Thanks Nonna." He beamed and Vince gave him a big hug.

Maddie and Lu followed their grandparents inside and retreated to their rooms to change.

Frankie and Nina arrived shortly after and then Tommy, Mandy, and TJ.

In the kitchen, Jane and Maura watched everyone congratulate their son on his recent graduation and both felt the flutter in their stomachs as further realisation set in that he would be moving out in just a few days.

It was only across town, literally across the Charles River to Cambridge. They would see him a lot more than most other parents get to see their college-aged kids, but they would miss him being at home with them.

The house filled up quickly with their family and friends, and the couple reluctantly parted to continue preparing dinner. But not without several kisses in between, delaying eating time even further.

"Six kids and you guys are still necking like teenagers in the kitchen." Vanessa joked, picking up two of the several plates that were ready to be served.

Maura relinquished her hold of Jane with a chuckle and picked up some plates too, walking out to the table.

Jane's eyes followed the toned legs. "You know, my wife is beyond sexy, can you blame me?" She joked as they approached the table only to be yelled at by the majority present.

"Gross, Ma!"

"Aww, c'mon guys! Not at dinner!"

"Oh, rub it in hey?!" Tommy complained, receiving a slap to his head from Mandy.

"Ewww!" The twins groaned in unison.

"Janie, have some respect for your wife!" Angela joked.

A huge grin on her face, Jane sat down and smiled even bigger when Maura sat sideways on her lap, wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, and gave her a tender kiss.

A mix of further complaints from their children and some 'awws' from Angela, Nina, and Vanessa, had everyone laughing uncontrollably.

It was just like most other Friday nights except this would be the last one where all six children would be living potentially from now on.

Friday nights would continue no matter what, especially for major celebrations and important life events, in the Rizzoli-Isles household.

* * *

For those who have been asking, I am hoping to get to Témoignage soon. I have a few chapters planned out and almost complete but because of the detail and research required for that story, it's still going to be slow going. If you haven't read it yet, check it out. It's my favourite so far! Also, if you're on Facebook, join the Rizzles fanfiction page for info on updates and to connect with each other. It's a great little community :)

Once again, thanks for sticking with me, everyone! Don't forget to leave one last review and remember to be kind!


End file.
